Sesshoumaru's Weakness
by Inuyashasesshy4eva
Summary: Kagome has fallen into Sesshoumaru's hands and is somehow pregnant with his child even though she's a virgin. Takemaru and Sounga have returned to seek revenge on the sons of the great dog demon. what will happen? with love spark? where's Inuyasha?
1. Sounga

Summary: Based on the Swords of An Honourable Ruler. Inuyasha has been taken over by Sounga so he has to flee from his friends. After the battle he has with Sesshoumaru he runs leaving Kagome unconscious after saving him. Sounga is out to kill the miko to ruin Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru takes her into his care so that he can get Sounga. What will happen along the way? Takemaru? Wait, wasn't he the one who killed Inuyasha's mother? What does he want with Kagome?

Sesshoumaru's Weakness

Chapter One – Sounga

Sesshoumaru followed the scent of the evil and powerful sword that his great father once held in his possession. He had no clue how it had suddenly appeared, it hadn't been seen in over 200 years. Why would it suddenly appear now? He knew inside the sword was the spirit of an ancient evil youkai who could possess anyone, well anyone except his father and now himself. Sesshoumaru was fairly confident that he could take the sword in his hand without it possessing him, the youkai would surely submit to him.

Smirking to himself he continued to follow the sword's aura until he came upon a clearing surrounded by boulders, that was when Inuyasha's scent hit his sensitive nose. "Jaken stay here with Rin, do not disobey me" He then entered the clearing and followed Inuyasha's scent. The hanyou had his back to him, he was overlooking Japan as if plotting. Sesshoumaru cast his eyes down to where his brother held Sounga, it was clearly obvious that he had been taken over. It was almost as if Sounga had meshed his being to his hand "So Inuyasha, why is it that another one of father's swords has attached itself to you?" Inuyasha turned to meet his brother

"How the hell am I supposed to know what happened? I would gladly give this thing to you if you want it so badly" He then raised the Sounga to his brother "Looks like you'll have to take it from me by force though"

"Hn" The young Lord pulled his sword from its sheath "That was my intention all along" The two then ran straight for each other and clashed blades "You are not fit to wield the Sounga or the Tetsusaiga. I despise the fact my father's blood flows through your veins half breed!" He was sick to death of his brother getting everything he desired. He was a half breed for crying out loud, why should he get his treasures?

"You think I care?" Inuyasha jumped back and clashed blades with his brother once again. The two were now face to face as Sounga's evil laughter filled their ears

"Sesshoumaru, do you long to possess me? When our blades clash I will know your every thought, I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm" That hit a nerve. Sesshoumaru growled threateningly whilst Inuyasha just screamed at the sword

"Shut it ya stupid sword, no one's listening to ya" The two then broke away and clashed again. Inuyasha then dived backwards and landing right where Jaken and Rin hid. Immediately the two scrambled away just as Sesshoumaru brought his sword down on his brother. Inuyasha continued to back away from his brother whilst Sesshoumaru threw angry attacks at him, his face betrayed only a frown but deep inside Sesshoumaru was ready to burst and rip his sibling to shreds.

Finally Sesshoumaru had managed to hit Inuyasha hard enough for Sounga to possess him and to take control. The hanyou's eyes bled red as Sounga took over his body. In an instant he was over powering the young Lord until his foot felt the edge of the cliff Inuyasha had pushed him to "Two blood brothers trying to kill each other, your father was just as foolish as you. If he had heeded my words then he would not have met such a miserable death"

"Silence!" Sesshoumaru growled as he pushed Inuyasha back and dropped his own blade. Then using his demonic speed Sesshoumaru caught up to his brother and pulled the Tetsusaiga from its sheath, he grimaced as the blade burnt and pricked at his hand. He tried his best to ignore it as he attacked Inuyasha with the wind scar. As soon as the hanyou was engulfed by the blast Sesshoumaru dropped to the sword and fell to his knees, glaring at the painful burns on his hand.

Once Sounga saw Sesshoumaru's weakened state he took full advantage of the situation. He had Inuyasha pull himself from the rubble and took over him once again "Blood, I need more blood. Give me a human sacrifice" Inuyasha immediately searched around him and found Rin, within seconds he was in front of her and ready to slice her head off. Jaken tried to protect her as best as he could before Sesshoumaru could get to them. The young girl's scream had pulled him from the pain, Sesshoumaru looked up to find his brother towering over his frightened ward. He growled deeply as he pursued the hanyou, he fingers bled with poison as he neared him. No one and he meant no one was going to harm his ward, he refused to allow any harm befall her again. Just as he was about to strike him he heard a fearful scream

"SIT BOY!" He watched as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glow as he was pulled to his knees "SIT!" That was when he saw the miko that travelled with Inuyasha wrap herself around his form and hold on for dear life

"Interfering wench" Sounga cursed as he detached himself from Inuyasha and flew away. The two then collided into the hard ground whilst Sesshoumaru watched where the sword headed

"Oh look at this, it appears Sounga has been driven off" That voice. Sesshoumaru eyes returned to the scene before him to find Totosai and Myouga looking over the pair. Inuyasha stirred from Totosai's words and pulled himself to his knees, he winced as his wounds stretched.

"Ah you're finally awake" Sounga's sheath commented "You owe your life to this girl"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome croaked weakly "I followed you...I'm sorry..." He eyes then slid closed as she fell into a state of unconsciousness

"Dammit, that's why I told you to stay away" Inuyasha snapped as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. Why did she always risk her life for him? He was no one special. Why would she save the person who continuously hurts her? He stood from his spot and retrieved his sword, only to find Sesshoumaru doing the same thing "Don't get in my way Sesshoumaru, I'll be the one to destroy Sounga"

"Heh, you lack what it takes" He approached his brother "You should thank the girl for saving your life"

"Keh" Inuyasha turned from his brother's searing gaze and moved to Totosai "Take care of Kagome, I'm going after Sounga" Then before any of them could mouth their protests he was gone

"He is too reckless" Totosai shook his head as he looked down at Kagome "I don't know why you bother child" Sesshoumaru then approached the old man but stopped by Kagome's dishevelled form

"Explain. How is Sounga here after all these years?"

"He returned with Inuyasha, after they left Kagome's home. I do not know where she lives before you even ask" Totosai raised his hands in defence "We do not know how the sword could end up wherever she lives, we cast it into the bone eater's well where we watched it vanish"

"I see" Sesshoumaru then reached down and grabbed Kagome by her blouse

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Totosai gaped

"When she wakes, she shall tell me where she lives" He then threw her over his shoulder where Saya and Kagome's pack were still attached to her

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please don't heart her" Myouga begged "She has done nothing wrong"

"If you fear for her safety then you may accompany her, if not then mind your own business" He then turned and began to walk off with Rin and Jaken following

"Sorry Totosai, but I'd rather be with Sesshoumaru right now than face Inuyasha's wrath" The cowardly flea then pounced from Totosai's shoulder and to Kagome's. The old youkai just shook his head as he too left to retrieve Momo and Kagome's bike.

A girl's giggling and a high pitched scream stirred Kagome from her sleep. She quietly groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to find herself laying in a grassy clearing. Funny. She was sure she was lying on a pile of sharp painful rocks earlier. Inuyasha must have brought her back to Sango and Miroku. But wait. A girl's giggling? A high pitched scream? They sounded more like...

Gasping Kagome shot her head up to find Sesshoumaru's ward being chased by the imp. She slowly pushed herself to her knees, immediately regretting it. She held her bruised stomach as she took in her surroundings. Her pack and Saya were leaning against a tree; Rin was now on top of Jaken decorating him with flowers; The two headed dragon AhUn lay in the grass loving the warmth; and...she gaped when she found Sesshoumaru leaning up against a tree with his eyes closed. His hand was laying upon his knee, it looked really sore and could possibly be infected. He looked like he was suffering from a nightmare with that frown on his face "Kagome!" The miko immediately jumped when she heard her name being shouted. She turned to find Myouga on her lap "Thank goodness you're awake. I was beginning to think the worse"

"I'm fine Myouga" She smiled softly "But that's not an excuse to drink my blood"

"He did that to Rin" Rin beamed as she ran over to Kagome "Rin did not like it at all"

"Awe Myouga, that's mean" Kagome winked, getting the flea to play along "You should know better"

"He does now, Lord Sesshoumaru told him not to bite Rin again" The child grinned

"Oh?" Kagome raised her brow "How long have I been unconscious?"

"All day" Rin replied "See, it's night now" Kagome looked up to find it was indeed night, it looked quite late. Too late for a child to be awake

"Perhaps you should get some rest Rin" She offered "You won't to be full of energy to play tomorrow"

"Well okay, Rin will go to sleep and play with Kagome tomorrow?" Kagome nodded and watched as the child skipped over to the two headed dragon and cuddled up to him

"You are good with children" Saya commented from where the sheath rested

"I have a little brother" She shrugged "Perhaps that's why, plus I love children"

"That is a good trait for a woman of these times. I don't know if it is the same for women in your time"

"Your time?" A silky baritone voice enquired. Kagome had completely forgotten that Sesshoumaru was there, she turned when she sat to find his gold piercing eyes staring at her, almost into her soul

"Uh...well...what he meant was..."

"Miko, before you answer me might I point out that I can tell if you're lying" He narrowed his gaze

"I'm not surprised" She muttered "I'm from a different place. No offence Sesshoumaru but it isn't really any of your business"

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshoumaru like that!" Jaken snapped at her "First you shall address him as Lord and you owe it to him to answer him"

"How do I?"

"He took you into his care after the half breed abandoned you"

"I highly doubt that Inuyasha abandoned me" Kagome snorted "And anyway I'm most probably only here so he can gain from it, am I right Sesshoumaru?" She moved her firm gaze to his. He found her eyes held no fear, he was impressed

"You are correct miko" He replied as he stretched his fingers "I have questions for you and I _will _have my answer, one way or another"

"I never knew you were one to raise your hand to a woman, Sesshoumaru"

"I don't remember mentioning anything about harming you, and I have a very good memory miko"

"Touché" She smirked knowing he wouldn't know what she just said "Anyway, what is it that you want to know so badly that you would kidnap me?"

"I never kidnapped you, I simply took you off Totosai's hands" He stated "The hanyou left you in his care whilst he ran off to find Sounga, he clearly has no respect to thank you"

"That's Inuyasha for you" She shrugged

"Where are you from? Inuyasha brought Sounga back from there"

"I'll tell you but you won't believe me" She sighed "I'm from 500 years in the future, through time Sounga just ended up there. Inuyasha came back to my time with me and we found it terrorising my home"

"How do you get there?"

"No way, I'm not telling you that!" Kagome stated defiantly "I'm not having you terrorising my time. There'll be a scandal"

"A scandal?"

"Yeah, in my time there are no longer any youkai living. They all died out"

"Are you trying to tell me that weak pathetic humans lived out the youkai race?" Sesshoumaru raised a silken brow

"We may be weak but we have an undying will to survive. Most youkai are mindless or just love to fight, that is their downfall. All you lot do is search for power, humans just want to live a long and happy life...well most of us do"

"Hn"

"Is that all you want to know?"

"For now" He muttered as his eyes moved to Rin's sleeping form

"I was afraid you were gonna say that" Kagome sighed as she stretched. She saw him stretch his fingers again, it was obvious his wound was irritating him "Sesshoumaru, do you want me to bandage your wound for you?" His eyes returned to hers and looked at her as if she was stupid "Look I know you're a youkai and that you heal ten times faster than a human but there's still a risk of infection. Let's be honest, you can't actually afford to lose another hand"

"You are the one who is at fault for my missing limb in the first place miko" He glared at her for even bringing it up

"How am I? Just because I pulled the sword out and handed it to Inuyasha instead of you? What do you expect? I was hardly gonna give it to you after you just tried to melt me" Sesshoumaru ignored her comment and turned his head from her. Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet and reached for her pack. She then moved over to Sesshoumaru and kneeled beside him. Myouga was practically yanking her hair and telling her to get back but she just ignored him. When Sesshoumaru noticed her next to him he immediately returned his gaze to her and glared daggers at her "I'm only thinking of you here, please just let me treat your wound. Let's just say that it's my way of making it up to you for your missing arm"

"You believe that bandaging my hand will make up for my missing arm?" Was she stupid or something

"No, but it's a start" She then pulled out some disinfectant spray and some wipes from her pack "Look, how about I try to find a way to restore your arm? If I have to stay with you until that happens then that's what I'll have to do" She hated her conscience, it was making her feel incredibly guilty and it didn't help that Sesshoumaru was blaming her. Her healing abilities had increased lately so maybe she could find a way to restore his arm.

"Are you prepared to make such an offer miko?" He raised a silken brow "You may never find a way and could be bound to me for the rest of your human life"

"I doubt that'll happen" Kagome replied as she grabbed his wrist and began to wipe away all the blood, Sesshoumaru was slightly annoyed that she even dared to touch him but since he couldn't clean the wound himself he let her be "My time is more advanced than here, perhaps I can find something there that will help you"

"Why do you want to restore my arm? If anything I will be even more of a threat to you" This woman was so confusing, but then again every human he encountered was. Rin confused him to no end, she would rather be with him than live in a village and be raised by people who would love her.

"Because I have a conscience" She answered simply "You've made me feel guilty; restoring your arm is the least I can do. And you have saved my life before now so I guess I owe you. If you hadn't come that day I would be a poison master's wife"

"Saving your life was never my intention"

"So? My life was saved regardless. It may not have been your intention but you still have my thanks. Oh, this might sting a little" She tipped some of the disinfectant on one of the wipes and pressed it against his hand. He felt his hand stinging but refused to show any pain, he wasn't weak. Showing emotions was a weakness. "How did your father acquire Sounga?"

"Hn, I'm surprised Totosai or the flea didn't tell you" Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to Kagome's shoulder where Myouga was currently trying to hide behind some of the miko's hair

"Well...I...haven't really seen her" The old flea squirmed under his Lord's piercing gaze "I've been with her friends, I haven't been with Kagome long"

"Myouga how long did you serve Inuyasha's father?" Kagome picked the flea up off of her shoulder and set him to sit on top of her pack

"I have served him for many decades, I think it was roughly two decades before Lord Sesshoumaru was born"

"You hardly served my father, Myouga" Sesshoumaru scoffed "Every time he went off to battle you remained in the palace"

"Someone had to keep guard over you when you were a pup, my Lord" The old flea defended "It was my job to keep watch, if anyone attacked the palace then I had to go to your father immediately. And anyway when you were old enough to protect yourself I always followed your father into battle"

"How far though?" Kagome laughed "I'm sure that while he fought you stayed at a safe distance"

"Well I would only get a in the way"

"Oh yeah, 'cause a tiny flea is definitely gonna get in the way of a battle" She rolled her eyes "You're just a coward Myouga, I would have thought that you've grown a backbone after all of this time" The flea's sweat dropped causing Kagome to giggle "I bet you only tagged along with me because you didn't want Inuyasha to beat you senseless after he finds out that Sesshoumaru has me" Myouga didn't say anything "Ha! I knew it" She shook her head playfully and pulled a bandage from her pack. She then gently but firmly wrapped the bandage around Sesshoumaru's hand, she made sure not to tie it too tight otherwise he wouldn't be able to grip his sword properly "There you go" She smiled sweetly. Sesshoumaru flexed his hand to find that it hardly hurt

"Thank you miko" Inuyasha's wench or not he would show her his gratitude, it was how he was raised.

"No problem" She then cleared the wipes and disinfectant away. "So where will you be dragging me to tomorrow?"

"I didn't battle Inuyasha out of a whim today, miko. I desire the Sounga"

"So we are going to run around Japan until we find the Sounga, great" She sighed as she stretched, she soon regretted it when she pulled her bruised stomach "Why is it that I always get hurt when I save Inuyasha?" She winced as she rubbed her stomach

"Well you _do _get involved in youkai affairs" Myouga stated matter of factly

"I'm not gonna just sit there and let my friend get killed Myouga" She rolled her eyes

"I thought you looked at the half breed in a different way" Sesshoumaru spoke up "I assumed you two were lovers"

"No...we're just friends"

"You desire him though" He looked into her eyes "Do you love the whelp?"

"Firstly he's not a whelp and secondly that's none of your business" Kagome huffed as she pulled herself to her feet and took her pack and Myouga with her "I never knew the great and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru was so nosy" She threw her pack down by the fire and lay down beside it

"I believe curious is the term" He corrected, knowing it would only anger her further

"And do not speak to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a lowly manner, wench" Jaken snapped

"Shut it you" Kagome glared at the imp "No one asked for your opinion" She then wrapped her arms around herself as she attempted to get some sleep...

The next morning Kagome awoke to a voice calling her name softly. She slowly opened her eyes to find Rin crouched down in front of her "Good morning Kagome, Rin is happy to see that you're awake"

"Good morning" She tiredly replied as she pulled herself to her knees "Did you sleep well Rin?"

"Yep, Rin slept like a baby. What about you Kagome?"

"Yeah, it was alright" She shrugged. She had slept better other nights

"You better get up now Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru is getting ready to leave" Kagome nodded and turned to find Jaken strapping up AhUn but she couldn't find Sesshoumaru

"Ne Rin, where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru has quickly gone to scout the area"

"I see" The miko then pulled herself to her feet and threw her pack over her shoulder "Has he mentioned anything about where we are headed?"

"Nope, that's why Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here at the moment. Rin thinks he's trying to find Sounga's scent" Rin cheerily beamed. She then ran over to AhUn to pet each of it's heads, as she did so Jaken waddled over to Kagome

"Listen here wench, you had better not speak poorly to my Lord again today. Your manners were absolutely disgusting last night, I'm surprised he didn't kill you"

"I don't have to listen to you Jaken" She stated as she bent down to meet his gaze "It's not like you can hurt me. What are ya gonna do? Bite my kneecaps off?"

"Why you!" Jaken then swung at her with his staff. Luckily Kagome saw the attack coming and jumped up so that the staff swung right under her feet "Staff of two Heads" He screamed as he shot flames at her. She quickly managed to dive out of the way where she then landed on her backside

"Hey! You tried to kill me!" She then gathered up some of her spiritual energy and shot him with it. The imp began to scream as he was purified "Try to blast me again and I'll make sure that you're purified to a crisp" She then withdrew her powers just as Sesshoumaru made himself known again "Good morning Sesshoumaru" She smiled sweetly, pretending as if nothing had happened. The young Lord just raised a brow at her and then at Jaken who was currently trying to pick himself up off the ground

"What transpired here in my absence?"

"Master Jaken tried to hurt Kagome" Rin spoke up from AhUn's side "Rin saw everything, Master Jaken was being very mean, he tried to set Kagome on fire Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Jaken do not cause needless fights, I do not wish to be slowed down due to either your injuries or the miko's. If you're wise then you won't attack her again, she will likely kill you" He then turned to look at the sky "Sounga's headed towards the Eastern Lands, we're going" He then headed in the same direction. Kagome quickly pulled herself to her feet and followed after Sesshoumaru, but not before she sat Rin upon AhUn. Once she was sure that Rin was secure she ran up to walk beside Sesshoumaru

"Can you scent Inuyasha at all?"

"The fool is travelling in the opposite direction from where Sounga is, he clearly has no clue in what he's doing"

"Idiot" Kagome shook her head "Is there anything specific in the East that would draw Sounga there?"

"I have no knowledge of such" Before the conversation continued Rin spoke up

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Master Jaken isn't following"

"Don't worry sweetie" Kagome grinned as she turned back to look at the child "I'm sure he'll catch up sooner or later, I highly doubt he'll give up on finding his Lord so easily" She then turned back to the path in front "I don't know why you keep such an annoying creature with you in the first place"

"He keeps Rin entertained"

"Yeah, but you had him long before you had Rin. You had Jaken with you when I first met you"

"He is my retainer and nothing more" He stated bluntly

"I bet you keep him around because you love his praises" She teased "Or is he just your punch toy?" When he didn't answer she rolled her eyes "You're not one for jokes, are ya"

"You are clearly not one for speaking proper Japanese either"

"Whatever" She huffed "I just speak the same as everyone does back where I live, I'm not gonna change my manner of speaking for your benefit"

"I never mentioned such"

"...good" Damn, he had her there. Knowing that she wasn't going to get much out of him, Kagome slowed her pace until she was walking beside AhUn and Rin "Are you hungry at all sweetie?"

"No thank you Kagome, Rin is fine" Rin beamed as she petted one of AhUn's heads. Kagome smiled back at the child when suddenly a horrible feeling coursed through her

"W-what was that...?"

"That's Sounga's evil aura" Saya spoke up as he flew out of the sheath "He must have found himself a new host. A one with vengeance"

"But I only sense Sounga's aura, I can't sense another one"

"Then that means..." Myouga's eyes widened "Sounga has possessed a human. Saya what on earth are we going to do?"

"Wait I don't understand. What's wrong if Sounga possesses a human. Won't it be easier?"

"I'm afraid not" Saya shuddered "Humans are far more greedy and selfish than any other living creature, when a human possesses the Sounga they go on a killing rampage and won't stop until every living being is destroyed. This happened many years ago, humans continued to kill each other for the Sounga and then go on to kill others"

"Then how did the rampage stop?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation but kept his eyes on the path in front

"The great Inuyoukai stopped the endless rampage" Myouga continued "Lord Inutaisho was not about to sit by and let Sounga destroy his lands. Especially when Sounga attacked..." He trailed off, he'd spoken a little bit too much

"Attacked who?" Kagome tried to urge him on

"Ugh Myouga you're such a coward" Saya rolled his eyes "Sounga attacked Lord Sesshoumaru when he was only a pup, the sword itself never managed to harm him severely as Lord Inutaisho arrived just in time. I was with the great Lord at the time so I saw exactly what transpired. I believe he would not have killed Sounga's host so brutally if Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't harmed, that is the most terrifying thing for an Inuyoukai. If a loved one is harmed then they go on their own killing rampage until the one responsible is killed."

"So what happened then?"

"Once the host was destroyed, Lord Inutaisho took Sounga into his hand who immediately bowed to him. He knew that he couldn't overpower our master, only mock him. He laughed in his face because of the fact that he managed to harm his son, Lord Inutaisho's anger was now back in check so he simply silenced Sounga with his aura and placed him inside my sheath. He then took Lord Sesshoumaru back to the palace"

"From all the stories I have heard it seems that Lord Inutaisho has always got to the scene just in time, he's never failed"

"Heh" Kagome attention was now on Sesshoumaru's back after she heard him scoff. She was about to ask him what his problem was when Saya and Myouga strongly recommended she didn't, it was clear they knew what was troubling him and that it was obvious they weren't going to tell her any time soon

**My latest fic :)**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**It's not the best part to end on but believe me the next chapter is worth it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	2. Takemaru

Chapter Two – Takemaru

Within a few hours Jaken had finally managed to catch up just as Sounga's aura became stronger "I don't like this one bit" Kagome muttered as she gathered her spiritual energy to her hands, there was no way she was going to let her guard down. They were walking through a dark and dusky forest, the perfect place to be attacked "Sesshoumaru, can you scent Sounga's host?"

"Yes, an undead human" He unsheathed Tokijen as he walked cautiously "Be on your guard miko, they are very close"

"You don't have to tell me twice" She breathed as she stayed by Rin "Don't worry Rin, I'll protect you"

"Some good you'll be" Jaken scoffed

"Now is not the time to be bickering, imp" Kagome warned as she cleared her mind, she tried to pinpoint exactly where Sounga and his host was but it was futile. The only thing she could feel was that they were getting closer "Sesshoumaru, they're coming toward us"

"I am aware" He stopped dead in his tracks causing everyone to do the same "Jaken, get on AhUn and take Rin from here"

"But milord, what about you?" Jaken squawked

"Just go!" Sesshoumaru's icy gaze met Jaken's who immediately gulped and pounced on the two headed dragon "AhUn, go where there is shelter" The beast nodded and took off. Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru's side as she watched them leave

"I'm surprised you didn't make me go too, I thought you'd say something like I'm getting in your way" She remarked

"Sounga wouldn't near me without reason, you are the only change that has occurred. He must be coming here as it has something to do with you. Sending you with AhUn would only put my ward in danger"

"I understand" The trees rustling up ahead pulled them from their thoughts as they watched Sounga enter the clearing with his host. It was a human man clad in crimson colours, with a horn sticking from his head and wearing a youkai's attire. He also had markings on his cheek and dark crimson eyes. This man certainly didn't look human

"Heh, Sounga. Why is it that you have decided to possess this nuisance?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes

"You know him?" Kagome whispered as she kept her gaze on the man before them

"Not him..." Myouga gasped

"You know him too Myouga?" But Myouga was too frozen in fear to answer her

"Well Sesshoumaru, he also seeks revenge on you and your kin" Sounga laughed. As soon as Sounga spoke his name the man's eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru as he smirked evilly

"So this is _his _son, the eldest of that bastard" He then chuckled "You and your kind make me sick"

"And yet you disguise yourself as one of my kind" Sesshoumaru stated as he glared at the man "Tell me Takemaru, why do you seek revenge on myself? We have never crossed paths before"

"No we haven't" The man identified as Takemaru closed his eyes as he kept that smug grin on his face "But I want your father to feel the pain of losing a loved one, I shall take something dear from him like he did with me"

"My father is dead, you will not accomplish anything fool"

"He will see you when you fall to hell, then he shall feel true pain"

"You will not see his face nor do you know of the bond that I shared with my father. For all you know we hated each other"

"Ah but I know for a fact that you didn't and not just because Sounga told me" Takemaru opened his eyes as he took a step forward "I knew of you before I died, Izayoi had told me of your father and his whole family. She told me of you, she was deeply jealous of you. All that you wretched father did was talk about you, when she fell pregnant with his brat he continued to hope and pray that the abomination would turn out a strong fighter like you. The night your father died I had threatened him with your life, I told him that as soon as I was through with him I would seek you out and kill you for all the pain you caused my Izayoi. His damn beast took over resulting in my death as I fell with him"

"Touching" Sesshoumaru mocked "But I could hardly care of the past nor of Izayoi"

"You hate her, don't you?" Takemaru laughed a sinister laugh "Were you jealous of her Sesshoumaru? Were you afraid that she would drag daddy away from you?"

"Who's Izayoi?" Kagome whispered to Myouga

"I-Inuyasha's mother" He whispered back. Kagome gasped and turned back to the scene in front of her, that's when Takemaru moved his gaze to her

"You're just like her" He demeanour completely changed, he glared at her as he spoke bitterly "All women who share an affection for youkai are all Izayoi in my eyes" He then raised his blade "Once I kill Sesshoumaru you shall die with him, you can perish with your lover"

"Lover?" Kagome gaped

"The woman belongs to Inuyasha, not Sesshoumaru" Sounga explained with a chuckle "Imagine the look on Inuyasha's face if you killed that woman"

"Yes, that is an image I would like to see" He smirked "Once I kill Sesshoumaru I'll take her. I'll take her to Inuyasha and kill her right before his eyes. It is the half breed who aided in my love leaving me"

"Very well"

_'This guy is nuts' _Kagome thought as she looked at the deranged man in front of her, he was clearly unstable and with Sounga in his hand it didn't exactly mix well. Wait, his hand. It's different from his other. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a closer look and gasped. Those markings, they belonged to "Sesshoumaru..."

"What miko?" He kept his glare on Takemaru

Takemaru knew where she had been staring only causing his smirk to widen "You've noticed then girl, hmm, you're not as foolish as I thought" He then lifted the hand that held Sounga "Look Sesshoumaru. Do you notice anything familiar?" Sesshoumaru's dangerous growl was what Kagome heard next, she looked up at the youkai lord to find his form shaking with anger. It was only a matter of time before he let his beast out. "Yes that's right, this is your arm. The very one Inuyasha took from you. How does it feel I wonder, to be killed by your own hand"

"I guess neither of us are going to find out" And with that Sesshoumaru dived forward and engaged in battle with Takemaru. Kagome watched on in shock, she felt completely helpless. She knew Sesshoumaru was not about to let her help him and if she did interfere then she would end up regretting it later.

Sesshoumaru sliced through Takemaru with his sword but the man didn't fall, no, as soon as the blade left his body it reattached itself. Takemaru kneed Sesshoumaru in the stomach resulting in winding him "Fool, you cannot kill one who is already dead" He then went to punch Sesshoumaru in the face but the young Lord was too fast, he back flipped out of the way and landed in front of Kagome

"Myouga how did Lord Inutaisho manage to kill Sounga's hosts before?" Kagome asked the flea who was currently hiding under her collar

"The hosts Sounga had before were always alive, he never actually revived one before. Especially one with this much revenge and hate seeping through him"

"So we're in big trouble" Kagome sighed as she continued to watch the fight, both had managed to get pretty much the same amount of blows in but Sesshoumaru was the only one who was injured. Takemaru didn't have one scratch on him. '_If he was alive then just maybe...' _Kagome pondered. She was pulled from her thoughts by hearing a strangled groan, she looked up to find that Takemaru had run Sesshoumaru through with Sounga "Kami..."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Both Myouga and Saya shouted in horror. Sesshoumaru growled deeply as he pulled himself from the wretched blade as he struggled to keep his balance

"I doubt you'll last much longer Sesshoumaru" Sounga laughed "No one has survived me before, if being impaled doesn't kill you then the blood loss will and by the looks of it you're losing a lot of blood"

"Sesshoumaru, if Takemaru is alive then you can defeat him" Kagome shouted. The young Lord just looked at her as if she was an idiot when all of a sudden Tenseiga began to pulse at his hip "Tenseiga can revive the dead can it not?"

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijen and pulled out his father's fang _'Yes, Tenseiga can revive the dead but only the ones who have been dead for a short time. Takemaru has been dead for decades' _He frowned as his breathing became laboured, he had to think of something fast or Takemaru would win _'Perhaps the Tenseiga will at least wound him, perhaps the strike of the heavenly blade will kill him' _Without hesitation Sesshoumaru once again bolted toward his enemy

"You just don't learn" Sounga laughed "Enjoy your time in hell Sesshoumaru" Ignoring the sword, Sesshoumaru dodged Takemaru's attacks and ran him through with his blade. Takemaru threw up blood as the young Lord retrieved his blade "Dammit, even in death that bastard continues to protect you" Sesshoumaru felt Sounga's aura flare angrily, he stumbled backwards out of the way. If he got hit at least once more then he would surely die "I'll kill you Sesshoumaru" Sounga dragged Takemaru to his feet and threw a great big purple ball of energy at him. Sesshoumaru was engulfed in the blast as was everything around him. Sounga laughed bitterly as Takemaru's body began to reattach itself "You will never truly die Takemaru, _just _the Tenseiga cannot kill you but be weary of it. He could render you unconscious with it"

"He's dead, he won't have the chance to do it again" Takemaru winced as he gripped his wound "It's not healing as quickly as I would like"

"It won't, Tenseiga is filled with pure energy. That is your downfall" The mist and smoke of the blast then dissipated "Ah no remains, the great and mighty...WHAT?" A purple and blue barrier replaced where Sesshoumaru was last standing, Sounga could feel pure, spiritual energy emitting from it and cursed "Damn wench" Both he and Takemaru peered through the barrier to find Sesshoumaru grasping his wound whilst Kagome stood beside him with her hands in the air, the Tenseiga was currently thrust into the ground emitted its own barrier as well. Between Kagome and the Tenseiga there was no chance that Takemaru and Sounga could get near them without being purified. "We're leaving" He barked at Takemaru who struggled in pulling himself to his feet

"I will be back Sesshoumaru" Takemaru growled "I will have my revenge. You and that wench shall die a very painful death" His eyes then moved to Kagome's determined ones "You won't be able to protect him forever"

"Save the speech and get lost" She huffed, why did they have to be so cheesy when they lost a battle? Huffing Takemaru turned and limped away, using the Sounga as a walking stick as he went. Once Kagome felt they were far away and had not intention of returning she let down her barrier just as Sesshoumaru collapsed to his knees "Sesshoumaru!" She managed to grasp his upper arm before he collapsed to the floor "Damn, you've lost too much blood"

"You're not as stupid as I thought" He mocked as he spat up some blood

"How is it that you're at the brink of death and yet you still manage to insult me?" She rolled her eyes. Grunting he shrugged her off and pulled himself to his feet "If you continue moving you'll only lose more blood"

"We can't just stay out here in the open, my blood will attract youkai"

"I can place a barrier around us, we'll be okay" She reasoned

"I doubt you can hold up a barrier to last us the night" He winced as he pulled Tenseiga from the ground, he sheathed it and stumbled slightly

"I'm sure I can with Tenseiga"

"Tenseiga only protects me when I'm on the brink of death, it decides my fate in battle. I cannot control it" He then stumbled forward and groaned

"At least let me help you" She ran up to his side and grasped his arm "You can use me for support" Reluctantly he nodded and allowed Kagome to throw his arm over her shoulder, he then leaned some of his weight against her as he began to lead them off "Do you have a specific destination or are you making this up as you go?" He didn't reply, instead he kept his eyes on the path as he tried to control his breathing "Once we get to wherever we're going you'll have to let me treat your wounds" He grunted in response as he followed his nose

"Rin and Jaken are just past these trees, AhUn must have found them shelter" He stated in short breaths

"Most probably a cave or something" She shrugged. She tried not to walk her usual fast pace for Sesshoumaru's sake but she also knew that she had to get him to lie down quickly otherwise he would die from all the blood loss. They pushed past a few more trees when Kagome's ears picked up Jaken's screaming "His screaming hurts my ears, how can you cope with your sensitive ones"

"Endurance and patience" Pushing through the last of the trees they finally arrived at a small cosy cave camouflaged by many trees and bushes

"Finally" Kagome breathed as she went about getting Sesshoumaru inside

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken gaped "What happened? Who could have done this to you? I bet this was your fault, you stupid miko"

"Shut it imp" She snapped as she helped ease the young Lord to sit back against the wall of the cave "Be useful and go and retrieve some water for me" She saw he was about to protest causing her to snap "Do you want him to die or what?" Immediately the imp dug through the pack on AhUn and pulled out a bowl, he then ran off to the nearest lake.

"Die?" Rin gasped as she neared the miko "Lord Sesshoumaru's going to die?" Kagome looked at the infant to find tears forming in her eyes

"No, of course not sweetie" She comforted as she wiped the child's tears away "I only said that out of anger. Jaken really pushes my buttons"

"But...there's so much...blood" She whimpered

"I shall...be fine Rin" Sesshoumaru grunted as he gripped his wound, he did not want his ward to see any more of the blood "Go to the front of the cave...and keep watch for Jaken"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Knowing that this was the only thing she could do to help, Rin ran to the entrance of the cave and awaited the imp impatiently.

"Rin, once Jaken returns I don't want you coming near Lord Sesshoumaru and myself until I am done seeing to his wounds, okay? He needs to rest" Rin nodded and kept her eyes on the clearing "Right" Kagome pulled her pack from her shoulders and set it down beside her "I'm gonna need to remove your haori"

"Very...well" He was about to sit up to carry out the task when Kagome gently pushed him back down

"Don't strain yourself Sesshoumaru, I only need it off enough so that I can get to your wound" She then removed his hand from his wound and untied his haori, she then pushed it open until it lingered on his shoulders. His chest was now completely bare as Kagome leaned forward and inspected the wound, there wasn't much she could do until Jaken returned. She had to admit though, Sesshoumaru had an amazingly sexy body. _'No, bad thoughts. Bad Kagome' _She shook her head and blush away as she let out a frustrated groan "Where the hell is he?"

"Don't be so impatient miko" Sesshoumaru tiredly sighed as he watched her through half lidded eyes

"Time is of the essence Sesshoumaru" She then met his eyes as she lowered her voice "I won't have you dying on me" He was rather startled by that. Why would she care if he died or not? They were enemies. If she left him to die then she wouldn't be bound by the vow she made to him. He didn't manage to ponder on it further as Jaken came running in with a full bowl of water "What took you so long?" She snapped as she snatched it from him and set it down beside her. She then took a piece of cloth, dipped it in the water and went about cleaning Sesshoumaru's wound "Why didn't you revive Takemaru? Why did you attack him instead?" She asked, trying to make conversation

"Tenseiga can only revive those who have been dead for a short period of time" He replied tiredly as he closed his eyes

"Oh, I see" Once she finished cleaning his wound she sprayed some disinfectant on it and went about bandaging it. To do this she had to lean into him so that she could get the bandage around his back, as you can imagine it was very awkward

"Wench do not lean on Lord Sesshoumaru like that!" Jaken snapped

"Mind your own business" Kagome huffed as she finally finished wrapping the bandage around him "I'm sure Sesshoumaru can speak for himself, why don't you go and play with the fire?"

"Why you!" He was about to swing for her when Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open

"Jaken, let her be!" The imp immediately bowed in apology and stepped back out of the way. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and secured the bandage

"Ah there we are" She then pulled Sesshoumaru's haori back over his god-like torso and tied it "I know you won't take my advice but I suggest that you get some rest"

"That was my intention all along" He then closed his eyes once again and leaned his head back against the wall "You have my gratitude miko"

"There's no need, I owe you anyway" She then stood, retrieved her pack and went over to Rin who was trying her best no to cry "Hey sweetie" She smiled as she sat down beside her and brushed the bangs from her eyes "Lord Sesshoumaru's going to be fine. He's just resting now"

"Really?" Her eyes shot up to meet Kagome's "Lord Sesshoumaru isn't going to die?"

"Nope" She then reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of ramen "Are you hungry?" Rin nodded so Kagome went about making them something to eat. Sesshoumaru watched the miko through half lidded eyes as she cooked for his ward and got her ready for bed, he noticed how Rin was looking at her. She was looking at her like she did with him, like a child would with their parents. He hoped the girl wouldn't get too attached, the miko couldn't stay with them forever. Releasing an inaudible sigh Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and drifted off into a light sleep...

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter**

**Believe me this was short for a reason ;P**

**Reviews Please**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	3. Baby?

Chapter Three – Baby?

The next morning everyone was up and ready to leave. Sesshoumaru had healed incredibly over night but Kagome still didn't like the thought of him moving around so fast, though there was nothing she could really do as Sesshoumaru just told her to mind her own business and then went about leading them off to their next destination. Kagome knew exactly where they were headed. Sesshoumaru was a prideful youkai, she knew that he wouldn't let Takemaru get away with wounding him.

Groaning, Kagome stretched as she trailed behind Sesshoumaru, she couldn't sense Sounga anywhere near so she decided to relax. She had been playing with Rin for the majority of the morning so she believed she deserved to take it a little easy. The child however was still running around and was as hyper as ever, though now she had Jaken to torture. Kagome laughed as she pounced on the imp and stuck all different kinds of pretty flowers to him whilst he just screamed at her. She knew he wouldn't strike her, Sesshoumaru would kill him. She was so caught up in watching the two that she hadn't realized that Sesshoumaru had stopped, she walked straight into his back and stumbled slightly "Hey why did you stop?" She peered past him to find an old female youkai standing before them with her head bowed

"Lord Sesshoumaru" She greeted

"What business do you have with me?" He asked, his voice laced with boredom

"I have knowledge that your father's mistakes have come back to haunt you" She lifted her head and she smiled wickedly at him, her crimson eyes seemed to pierce your soul "The Sounga has returned, has it not? If you die in this great battle that is due to come then you will need someone to succeed you, an heir if you will"

"Why do you come to me to speak such nonsense?"

"I knew you father in his youth, I've known him since you were born. I was the one who helped your dear mother birth you. Your father held you proudly in his arms and gave me his thanks, he told me that you would be very powerful yet stubborn. It was surprising how he could tell, you couldn't even open your eyes back then." She smirked "The day he died, after the battle with the damned dragon your father sought me out. He told me that he knew he was to die that night all for the sake of a human woman but he wanted to make sure that your bloodline would continue. He knew of your attitude towards everything and everyone, he instructed me that if you hadn't found yourself a mate and birthed an heir by the time you turned 600 then I would have to take matters into my own hands. You're 700 now Sesshoumaru, I've been searching for you for quite some time. It is time for you to find yourself a wench and have an heir, if you don't and end up dying then your title will fall to Inuyasha and the Western Lands will fall"

"I am still in my youth, wench. I have no desire to start a family yet. This is none of your business. Step aside or I shall remove you"

"I am a dark miko, Lord Sesshoumaru. I cannot be killed easily, especially when I have forced myself to survive this long for this very task"

"If you're a dark miko how is it that you have survived for so long. If what you claim is true, that you were there when I was born then you should surely be dead by now. I also sense a demonic aura and can scent you as a youkai, do not lie woman"

"I am a hanyou, I hide my aura very well. Do not ask how my spiritual powers and youki connect, for I have no knowledge of this. All I do know is that as soon as you have someone carrying your heir then I can move on and die in peace" Her eyes then moved to Kagome "Ah, she is also a miko. She could give you very strong and powerful pups"

"Huh?" Kagome gaped "I don't think so lady, I'm only 15 for crying out loud. He's old enough to be...well he's older than my great great great great great great great grandfather"

"A youkai's age does not matter, for you humans he only appears to be 17 years old. You shall be fine"

"I am not giving my virginity to that!" She pointed at Sesshoumaru "I'm not some slut who will run around and give people babies for the sake of it"

"You shall remain a virgin if you so wish, I do not need you two to engage in intercourse for this to happen"

"Well that's the only way I know babies are made" She huffed as she folded her arms

"I have no desire to mate with a human" Sesshoumaru added through gritted teeth

"And like I said, you won't have to" She then stretched "I have my own methods of impregnating her and if you don't want her to mother your child then you can simply kill her once the pup is born" She then flew forward and pounced at Sesshoumaru. The young Lord dodged her attack, or so he thought. He landed out of the way and was surprised to find the dark miko's claws were laced with his blood, that was when he felt blood drip down his cheek "That was easier than I thought, your father must have taught you some flaws when it came to battling a miko. He must have known that I would have had to do this" She then moved her eyes to Kagome "Now come here girly"

"No way, no artificial insemination for me thank you" Kagome shot some of her purification powers at her but it was no good, the miko had a barrier around her to protect her youki

"Must this always be done the hard way?" She sighed. She then placed another barrier around herself and Kagome as she raced towards the miko. This way Sesshoumaru couldn't interfere.

"How can you get me pregnant with Sesshoumaru's blood anyway? Blood can't get people pregnant"

"Blood and seed both share similar cells, I can easily manipulate this blood into seed as I inject it into you" Then within a flash the dark miko used her hanyou speed to race behind Kagome as she used her strength to immobilize the poor girl

"No" Kagome struggled against her. Sesshoumaru too was trying to get to the dark miko. He was clawing continuously at the barrier but it was futile. He watched in horror as the dark miko injected his blood into her stomach, just above her womb. Kagome screamed out in agony as she felt it seeping through her. The dark miko threw her to the ground and released the barrier

"Don't attempt to kill her, I have placed a barrier around her womb to protect the child. You could behead her but the child will continue to grow, my barrier shall see to that" Growling Sesshoumaru raced forward and beheaded the dark miko instead. She didn't even scream, she must have known he was going to do that. Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to the miko who was currently holding her stomach as she pulled herself into a sitting position

"No no no no no no no" She kept muttering as tears streamed down her cheeks "I'm not ready to be a mom" Sesshoumaru pitied her, he felt the same as she did only he controlled his emotions better. He also knew that his inner youkai would likely kick in and force him to protect the girl and his unborn pup with his life. Sighing he approached the miko and extended his hand to her

"Come miko, we shall find a way to resolve this problem" Kagome looked up at the youkai lord and took his hand. He pulled her to her feet as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" She sniffled as she held her arms

"I owe you my life miko, by not killing you I shall repay my debt" He then led them off again

"Where are we going?"

"To seek out my mother, the woman possesses her own style of sorcery. Perhaps she can reverse this"

"I hope to god she does" She sighed as she shuddered "In my time having a child at 15 is frowned upon, my mom would go crazy"

"Humans your age are married and have large families here, what could have changed the times so?" He frowned "Arranged marriages see to that"

"Arranged marriages aren't so common in my time" She explained "There are also laws enforced now, you can only engage in intercourse and get married at 16 years old. It is illegal to do so if you're younger, though many girls in my school have fallen pregnant" She muttered the last part

"Petty"

"Not really" Kagome shrugged "It is a way to protect us from catching diseases. As for the marriage it is to ensure that we don't make any mistakes, most people aren't that mature around the age of 14 and 15 so the law ensures that people know what they're doing before they do anything drastic"

"Your parents should make the decision not some law" He stated coldly

"What if your parents were abusive and tried to marry you off to an abusive partner knowing damn well what this person is like? There are some people like that in my time"

"Humans are selfish creatures, even to their own flesh and blood so it seems" He then walked on forward. No this really ticked Kagome off. She was already upset and distraught that she had to carry Sesshoumaru's kid and now said asshole was insulting her race yet again

"So are youkai" She snapped as she marched straight up to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back, Rin and Jaken gaped as they watched everything unfold "And you can't insult us over how we treat our families, just look at you and what you're like with Inuyasha. And all because he's a hanyou"

"No Kagome" Myouga groaned

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Saya gasped. Sesshoumaru just turned as he snatched his arm back and grasped her own

"There is a reason between the way Inuyasha and myself treat each other. You and your disgusting race do it just for the pleasure of it" His eyes burned into her as he snarled but Kagome wouldn't back down

"Me _and _my race? What the hell have I done?"

"I'm sure you're not perfect miko, you are bound to have done something hurtful for the fun of it"

"No Sesshoumaru, as a matter of fact I haven't! I'm not some sick and twisted person who goes round doing that, if I was then I'd be working with Naraku right about now" She then pulled her arm from his grasp "Now stop insulting me!"

"Do not order me around wench!" He growled. How dare she challenge him, who the hell does she think she is?

"If you didn't insult me then I wouldn't" She then let out a frustrated sigh "Look Sesshoumaru, now is not the right time to be arguing. You may not admit it but _both _of our emotions and running sky high at the moment, we're stuck being parents whether we like it or not. None of us are happy about the situation so let's just try to cooperate and find a way to resolve this problem. This kid will likely be a hanyou, if that's so then I will likely die in childbirth. I'm 15 years old Sesshoumaru, I'm not ready to die"

"Then let's continue" He then turned back to the road and said nothing more. Rin then jumped down from AhUn and caught Kagome's hand

"Kagome, Rin wants to know why you and Lord Sesshoumaru don't want to have a baby together. Rin thinks this would be nice"

"Sorry sweetie" Kagome smiled softly "But bringing a child into the world by two people who aren't even close is rather unfair on it. A child should be born through the love of their parents, not being passed back and forth between them and growing up watching their parents argue over everything. That isn't a life for a child."

"Oh, Rin understands" She smiled a toothy grin "So why don't you and Lord Sesshoumaru just be in love and be happy? Then you could come live with Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru in his castle where you can then have lots and lots of babies"

"Things aren't just that simple" She saw Rin's face drop causing her to sigh "I'm sorry Rin but Sesshoumaru and I are from completely different worlds, things would get really messed up. But don't you worry, I'll always be here for you if you need anything"

"Thanks Kagome" She smiled sweetly

"No problem" She returned the smile and gave Rin's hand a small squeeze "Now go jump on AhUn sweetie, you don't want to get all tired and grouchy like Jaken now"

"Okay" She giggled and ran back over to the two headed dragon where she then climbed on behind Jaken, that was when the imp turned to her

"Rin do not say such foolish things again! As if our great and mighty Lord would lower himself to mate a human, especially one like Inuyasha's wench"

"You do realize that he would never mate you either" Kagome grinned as she met the imp's gaze "It's obvious that your loyalty to Sesshoumaru is too extreme, I'm sure everyone knows that you're in love with him. I've seen the way you gawk at him, perverted toad"

"Shut your mouth wench!" He blushed "I do not think of Lord Sesshoumaru in such a way, I would never dishonour him so"

"Actions speak louder than words" She giggled. That's when she felt a hand slide around her waist as she was pulled against something hard but toned, she turned to come face to face with Sesshoumaru "Can I help you?"

"We're flying, my mother's palace is up in the clouds" A youkai cloud then formed beneath them as they lifted up into to sky

"How is that even logical Sesshoumaru? Her palace would fall through"

"I have already told you that she is a sorceress, miko. She is capable of many things"

"I guess you have a point there" She then looked down and gulped, she latched onto Sesshoumaru's haori as she looked away "Damn heights"

"You fear them?" He raised a brow

"Apparently" She squeaked as she unconsciously pushed herself closer against him "Don't get any ideas"

"Kagome" Rin giggled as she called to her, AhUn flew up beside them as the child waved at them "You don't like flying Kagome?"

"Not this high" The cloud shook slightly causing the miko's hold on Sesshoumaru's haori to tighten

"Oi wench, release Lord Sesshoumaru instantly!" Jaken snapped

"And fall to my death? I don't think so"

"Perhaps a fall this far up will kill the child inside you" The imp snorted "Then my Lord will be free of this burden"

"Well I doubt he'd go running into your arms anyway, so button it"

"Lord Sesshoumaru why don't you just drop the wench? I doubt the child growing in her womb would survive"

"Be silent Jaken" He ordered. Honestly, the bickering between the miko and the imp was getting rather tiresome. They had only been travelling together for 2 days, if they can't get rid of this child then they would be stuck together even longer. Sesshoumaru highly doubted that he could put up with that.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken cowered. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him causing Rin to giggle "Why you...!" Sesshoumaru's icy glare cut him off

"Yes Jaken?" Kagome asked sweetly. The imp just settled with glaring at her as the palace came into view

"We're here" Kagome turned to see a beautiful and grand palace standing proudly upon the clouds, it was truly magnificent

"Sesshoumaru...it's so beautiful" She gasped as they landed above a large flight of steps. There Sesshoumaru released her as he awaited the one her sought

"So you've come to visit your dear mother" A youkai with long silver hair tied back, with magenta markings and a crescent moon on her forehead who wore clothes of wealth stepped out of her palace to greet them "It's been a while Sesshoumaru"

"Mother"

"I thought you despised humans and yet you have two in your little group, are you going to eat them?"

"Ridiculous" He scoffed

"Hm" She smirked as she left the comfort of her palace and to where her son was standing "So to what do I owe the pleasure my son? I doubt you are here to visit your mother"

"I seek your assistance" He replied bluntly

"Do you mean my help?" She sat down at her throne "If you seek it then please ask your mother properly" She loved to toy with her son, if was very easy if you knew what to say. When she saw he wasn't going to budge she sighed "Very well, what is it?"

"I was attacked by a dark miko today who was also a hanyou. She stole some of my blood and impregnated this miko" He motioned to Kagome with a tilt of his head

"Ah, I believe you are speaking of Mizuki" She smirked as she ran her claws through her hair "She assisted me when I birthed you. She was very loyal to your father, hence the reason why your miko is carrying your pup"

"Is there anyway you can reverse this?"

"Hmm" She stood from her throne and walked down to her son "Your father ordered that I was not to do such a thing, that he would kill me if I interfered" She then laughed sharply "But he's dead now. Tell me Sesshoumaru, why do you not want this miko to give you an heir?"

"I simply do not wish for a pup yet" He folded his arms as he met his mother's mischievous gaze

"I see. I have been informed that The Sounga has returned with Takemaru, this shall be very interesting. It seems your father's mistakes are seeking you out. Tell me, where is Mizuki now?"

"Dead"

"Hm, I assumed as much" She then sighed "Did you have to kill a close friend of mine? You know, if I died she would have been your god mother"

"I am hardly touched" He frowned

"So you want me to find a way to take the child from this girl and destroy it?" Sesshoumaru nodded "Does it matter if your miko survives?"

"I owe her my life, so yes" Her gaze then moved to Kagome's

"You must be rather powerful if you managed to protect my son. Tell me child, what did you do?"

"I only placed a barrier around him" She then bowed her head

"But who did you protect him from?"

"Sounga and Takemaru"

"Oh?" She raised a silver brow "Well child, you do hold some power" She then placed her hand on Kagome's stomach and closed her eyes "The child you are carrying shall be very powerful and strong. Are you sure you don't desire it Sesshoumaru?" He nodded "And does your little miko have a choice in the matter?"

"She does not desire it either, she feels she is too young"

"Really? Many women your age have large families. I thought a human woman would feel honoured to give my son and heir. After all he _is _Lord of the West and could give you anything you desired"

"I have no use for gifts of power and wealth" Kagome replied respectively "And Sesshoumaru and I don't really get along"

"And yet you do not use his name formally?"

"I am his brother's ally so I've never used it"

"Though I have told her many times" Jaken added, trying to get the inuyoukai's attention

"So you know Inuyasha" She confirmed, ignoring the imp "Shouldn't he be the one facing Takemaru and Sounga? Sesshoumaru?" She met her son's gaze

"I can answer the my Lady" Myouga called as he made himself known on Kagome's shoulder

"Why hello there Myouga" She smiled genuinely as she extended her hand "How have you been fairing?" The flea jumped from Kagome's shoulder and onto Sesshoumaru's mother's hand

"Very well ma'am" He bowed "Anyway, Takemaru wishes to destroy Lord Inutaisho's sons as a form of revenge. He wants the deceased Lord to feel the same pain he did when Lady Izayoi ran off with our Lord"

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in decades" She smirked "My servants won't utter her name, they feel that I may weep for my unfaithful mate. I assure you that I won't"

"You are a very strong woman" Myouga praised

"Hmm" She smiled "I have never wept over him, I only loved him when I was in my youth. As Sesshoumaru grew up I began to see him only as a companion and then an enemy"

"My lady" He gasped "I never knew you felt like that about the master"

"You would have known if he hadn't sent you off to protect Izayoi" She then cleared her throat "But enough about the past. You are all here to discuss the future" She then set Myouga on her shoulder "I shall try to rid you of the child but I do not know if I will be successful, Mizuki was far more powerful when it came to sorcery" She then took Kagome's hand "Come with me child" She then took Kagome to the entrance of her palace "Make yourself comfortable Sesshoumaru, we may be a while" And with that she pulled the miko inside.

Once inside she took Kagome into a small sitting room where they both then sat down and shared some tea "Tell me miko, why is it that you're travelling with my son?"

"He took me from Inuyasha so that he could know of where Sounga came from after all these years"

"You had knowledge of this?"

"To an extent" She shrugged

"I see" She then sighed "Why do you not wish to have a child? Every woman wishes for a child"

"I feel I am too young at the moment, I would like to wait just a little longer, my lady"

"Myouga, how well do you know this young miko?" Myouga jumped down on the small coffee table and took a seat

"Very well my lady, I have been travelling with Inuyasha since his mother passed away. Kagome came upon him when he was sealed to a tree"

"Oh, so that is your name" She stated, completely going off track "I'm sure you're getting sick of being called miko"

"Just a little" Kagome joked "May I know your name, my lady?"

"You may" She smiled "My name is Jen"

"Lady Jen" Kagome smirked as she sipped her tea

"Right, now let's get to business" Jen stood and told Kagome to lie down, the little miko did so and lay upon the couch. There Jen began to use a numerous amount of spells on her, it took roughly two hours to go through every spell she thought would work "No good" She sighed

"Is it because Mizuki placed a barrier around my womb?"

"Possibly, I doubt the barrier can easily be lifted either"

"Inuyasha can use the red Tetsusaiga to do so"

"No, I've seen Inutaisho use that technique so I know full well that it won't work. It would only succeed in killing you" Jen sighed as she slumped down in the chair

"So there's no way to get rid of the child" She asked as she sat back up

"I'm afraid not" She then scented salt, she looked up to find Kagome trying to hold back her tears "Do not fret, having a child isn't so bad. I had Sesshoumaru at a very young age and everything was fine. Sesshoumaru will be with you when you go through all the stages of pregnancy, _I _shall see to that"

"Thank you" She bowed her head

"Nonsense, this child shall also be my grandchild. I shall aid you in any way I can. I don't mind being a grandmother so early" She then stood and pulled Kagome to her feet "If Sesshoumaru ever gives you any grief then I want you to call to me with this" She handed her a small whistle "I'll be able to hear and I'll be with you in seconds"

_'A dog whistle' _Kagome mused to herself as she slid it into her pack "Don't worry, I will"

"Come, let us tell my son the news" She then escorted Kagome back outside and to where her son was, it looked as if he hadn't moved an inch. They were in the palace for roughly 2 hours, he must be cramping up "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru" Jen spoke as they approached them "There was nothing I could do, Mizuki's barrier is incredibly powerful. You will just have to go through this"

"I was afraid you would say that" Sesshoumaru replied

"Like I just said to Kagome, having a child isn't so bad. You shall be fine. But you better stick with her throughout this, if not then I will not be happy at all. You will suffer my wrath one way or another"

"Very well" Sesshoumaru knew his mother could never overpower him but she had her own methods of bringing him to his knees "Come miko" Kagome nodded and bowed to Jen once more

"Thank you for you attempts Lady Jen"

"Do not worry child, I shall see you in the near future. When you go into labour please call for me"

"I will" She then turned to leave when something popped into her head "How long will I be carrying the child for?"

"Hanyou and youkai are carried for roughly the same time. Pregnancy is faster than humans, I've always found it strange since youkai age much slower" Jen pondered "Well I carried Sesshoumaru for roughly, hmm, how long?" She looked to her son as if she was using him to remember his birth "Ah yes, I was carrying him for roughly four months. But he was a little premature. I'd give it five months tops"

"Okay, thank again ma'am" Kagome then moved to Sesshoumaru who then wrapped his arm around her waist as his cloud formed beneath them

"Be sure to visit me soon Sesshoumaru" Jen smirked "I want to know of my grandchild's progress" Sesshoumaru didn't reply, he just simply flew off with AhUn following "Hmm, such an ungrateful pup. He doesn't even realize that this will be the best thing that ever happened to him" She then lifted the pendant around her neck that held hell itself and gazed into it "Isn't that so Inutaisho"

**Another chapter folks**

**Hope you're enjoying it so far**

**I don't believe I've ever updated so fast before**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	4. Breaking The News

Chapter Four – Breaking the News

Kagome groaned loudly as she once again threw up in a bush. Ugh, her head hurt so much. It had been nearly 3 weeks since she had been impregnated and had began throwing up during her second week. It just wasn't logical. Humans were never sick at just three weeks, why would a hanyou child cause her this much distress? She was sure it was just because the child she carried was Sesshoumaru's, he always managed to get to her one way or another.

She bent over the bush and threw up another load when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and looked back only to be surprised to find Sesshoumaru "Are you sure you haven't fallen ill miko?" Yes, she remembered now. Sesshoumaru didn't believe she was being sick because of the baby but because her human body could not withstand trivial illnesses

"For the last time Sesshoumaru, it's because I'm carrying _your _kid" She huffed as she regained her composure and wiped her bangs of sweat. She looked up at the sky and sighed. Was it her or was the days getting hotter "Do you scent Sounga at all?"

"No" He replied bluntly as he withdrew his hand "He has likely gone into hiding. He can't destroy neither of us as long as you hold your spiritual energy. If he finds out of your condition then we shall be in trouble" He then turned and began to lead them off

"What do you mean?" She asked as she ran up to his side "I thought you would be glad, he might be able to rip your child from me and kill it"

"Do not be so crude, miko" He frowned as he met her gaze "Do you honestly want to get rid of the pup that badly?"

"What? No, I thought that was what you wanted" She pulled a bottle of water from her pack and drank from it

"I may not desire to have a pup but that does not mean that I wish to destroy it. Since you're with pup your spiritual energy will weaken as it is working to care for the pup" He then scented the air causing his frown to deepen "Stay close, we're in dangerous territory. Your scent tells others that you're carrying my pup, youkai here would want nothing more than to kill you and it to get to me" Kagome nodded and took a step closer to Sesshoumaru. She looked back to make sure Rin was safe but found that Jaken was keeping watch on her. She turned back to the front only to feel millions of eyes watching her from the trees and bushes

"Is it really necessary to travel through here?" She whispered. He nodded as he kept his gaze on the road. His body was tense and his hand was on the hilt on Tokijen, this told Kagome that he was ready for anything "You realize that if they sense that I have jewels shards with me they'll attack us regardless of the child in my womb?"

"I am aware of the situation. If they are in their right minds they'll back off" As he said this three panther youkai jumped from the trees and landed in front of them

"Lord Sesshoumaru" One bowed mockingly "What business do you have here?"

"None of your concern" He then unsheathed his sword "Step aside"

"Oh, I don't think so" His eyes then fell upon Kagome "I thought you would have known better than to bring a human into these parts, especially when she's carrying your brat"

"She looks delicious" Another smirked as he stepped forward "I'd love to have her screaming beneath me. Too bad she's already been taken"

"Scent the air again fool" A female panther snorted "She's a virgin, she's been impregnated through sorcery. You can still have your way with her" She then flexed her claws

"I was going to have her regardless"

"You won't be able to touch her" Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kagome "If you are smart then you'll leave now"

"If you were smart then you wouldn't have brought her here, idiotic mutt" The male and female panthers then jumped Sesshoumaru leaving the lustful one to harass Kagome

"Come here miko. I'll be gentle with you"

"Got to hell" She then threw some of her spiritual energy at him that was supposed to kill him, it only resulted in stinging him "Dammit" The child had already weakened her. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to help her, he was too caught up with the other two and she couldn't stay by Rin otherwise the panther would get her too. Thinking of the only thing she could, Kagome dived through the trees and ran as fast as she could

"Oh, how I do love a chase" The panther was then right behind her

"Idiot" Kagome cursed under her breath as she continued to sprint "I can't outrun a panther, never mind a panther youkai" Picking up the pace even more Kagome continued to run and she found herself in a clearing by a river. The water was far too rough for her to swim so now there was no where else to run

"No where to run now" A dark voice chuckled from behind her. Kagome turned to meet the panther's lustful gaze "For that little stunt I'm going to be far from gentle, you should have submitted when you had the chance" He then ran and pounced on top of her causing Kagome to let out a frightened shrill "Don't fight me!" He growled as he pinned her arms above her head

"Get off!" She screamed as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. When she heard him groan and felt something press against her thigh she froze

"I was enjoying that" He smirked as he leaned down "I'll have you screaming in no time" His lips were about to meet hers when he found himself flying backwards and into the nearest tree. Kagome looked up and was relieved to find Sesshoumaru

"Damn dog" The panther growled as he ran for Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai didn't even bother to unsheathe his sword, instead he just released his whip and beheaded him. Once that was done he turned to Kagome and yanked her to her feet. He inspected her for any injuries only to find none

"Thank goodness you came when you did" Kagome sighed relieved as she dusted herself off "I thought he would have succeeded then. My spiritual energy isn't strong enough to kill him"

"I told you, it is because of the pup" AhUn then came through the trees with Rin and Jaken, before Kagome even opened her mouth he answered her "She is uninjured" His gaze moved to the miko's to find them full of relief and gratitude

"I believe I owe you my life now" She smirked

"It was my duty to protect you" He snorted "You're carrying my pup, my inner youkai would not allow any harm to befall you"

"So? You still have my gratitude" She then placed her hands upon his stub and they began to glow a bright pink

"Miko?" He knew she wasn't purifying him but he still had not clue as to what she was doing. The light engulfed them both only to disappear in a flash and to be replaced with an arm instead of a stub "Miko..." He lifted his arm and inspected it. It was completely identical to his severed one, right down to the markings "Why have you gifted this to me now if you have known all along?"

"I didn't know all along, I just had a theory of it working" Her eyes then closed for a second as she lost her balance. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground with his new arm and pulled her against him

"That was foolish, you have strained your powers that are already weak"

"You're welcome" She rolled her eyes as she steadied herself against him. She opened her mouth to say something when a voice was heard from the sky

"HIRAKOTSU" A giant boomerang then flew straight towards them. Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms and jumped out of the way of the attack. He landed gracefully and glared up to the sky to find Inuyasha's companions riding on the back of that damned neko, he'd had enough of seeing cats for the day "Let Kagome go, Sesshoumaru" Sango snapped as her weapon flew back to her

"Put your companions in their place before I behead them" Sesshoumaru warned as he kept Kagome in his arms "After fighting those cats I'm hardly in the mood to be merciful" Kagome nodded and looked up to her friends

"I'm okay, please come down" She waved to them "Sesshoumaru won't hurt me"

"Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Shippo called from Miroku's shoulder

"I'm fine, just come down here so I can explain everything to you all" Hesitantly and reluctantly they landed by the lake where they all then climbed off Kirara. Sesshoumaru then set Kagome on her feet who then ran and hugged Sango "I've missed you so much"

"K-Kagome" Sango gasped as she caught her friend "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She laughed as she released her

"We've been so worried about you" She sighed

"When Totosai told us that Lord Sesshoumaru had you we couldn't help but panic" Miroku added

"Sorry for worrying ya" Kagome smiled softly "But honestly I'm fine, I'm not injured at all, though..." She trailed off

"What is it?" Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru and then back to her friends

"Well, you see..."

"The miko's pregnant" Sesshoumaru stated. All of her friends' faces dropped in utter shock

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped but he just looked bored. She turned back to her friends and huffed "Look I didn't get a say in it, neither of us did"

"So it's Sesshoumaru's?" Sango asked. Kagome just nodded "Then what do you mean that neither of you had a say in it?"

"A dark miko who was actually a hanyou took Sesshoumaru's blood and used her sorcery to impregnate me with it"

"But why would she do that?" Miroku too asked

"Something to do with Sesshoumaru's father and wanting him to have an heir in case he died"

"But why you?" Shippo perked up

"I was the only woman around at the time and apparently I can birth strong children since I'm a miko"

"No offence Kagome but you seem to be taking this too lightly" Sango frowned

"I'm not, I've just accepted it. This all happened around 3 weeks ago. The second day Sesshoumaru took me, in fact. I can't get rid of it either, the miko placed a barrier around it so even if I die the child will still grow and live"

"That _is _some very powerful sorcery" Miroku stated as he pondered "Must have taken a lot of years of practise and experience"

"Don't remind me" Kagome sighed "Now I have to blow up like a balloon and have a child that I'm too young for" She saw Sango was about to protest "Yes, I know women here have children even younger than me but it's just not done like that in my time"

"Didn't you tell me about a way to get rid of children in your time? When you were telling me about your studies. Human biology or something" Sango asked

"Oh abortion" Kagome corrected "Abortion..." She then pondered "No, I doubt it'd work. And if it didn't could you imagine the look on the doctor's face if he was knocked back by the barrier? People in my time just aren't used to that"

"Abortion?" Sesshoumaru asked unemotionally as he took a step forward. Kagome turned to face him and nodded

"Yes, it is a form of termination in my time. The doctor injects a woman with something and it destroys the child, though it can only happen at early stages. I'm not sure if it'll work now, even if it has gone 3 weeks. A hanyou and youkai child grow faster than a human" She then shrugged "I don't think I could go through with such a thing anyway, I could have at the beginning but the child in my womb has grown now. I couldn't help but think it would suffer during the termination"

"Wench, if this helps Lord Sesshoumaru get rid of the child then that is what you shall do!" Jaken snapped as he waved his staff

"Back off Jaken" Kagome warned "This child is mine just as it is Sesshoumaru's, I am the mother so I make the decision whether to keep it or not. I'm the one carrying it, not him"

"Why you insufferable wench! Who do you think you are? If the Lord does not wish for the child then you are to comply and get rid of it. Perhaps you would rather be someone's whore so you shouldn't really have a problem with it. Lord..."

"Silence" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the imp "You shall let her be. She is the mother of my heir, you shall not disrespect her so"

"A-a thousand apologies L-Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken fell to his knees and bowed. The young Lord then moved his gaze back to Kagome and the rest

"I am assuming that you won't leave her side" He inquired to Sango and Miroku

"No" Sango stated "No disrespect Sesshoumaru but Kagome is like a sister to me and you two have never actually seen eye to eye. I worry for her safety"

"You say no disrespect yet you do not address him formally" Jaken squawked as he pulled himself back to his feet

"Fine" She then turned to Sesshoumaru "No disrespect, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"You don't have to listen to the imp" Kagome mused "He's just there for Rin's and AhUn's amusement"

"Why you..." He was cut off by Sesshoumaru's glare

"Kagome is like a little sister to us, Lord Sesshoumaru. And like a little sister we cannot help but feel very protective of her" Miroku explained

"That is understandable" Sesshoumaru nodded "I do not feel the need for any unnecessary fighting though I will not allow the miko to leave my side, we are bound together for the pup's sake"

"Very well" Miroku nodded "Then how about an alliance? We could travel together. Sango and I can protect ourselves so we won't be a burden to you"

"You would do that for me?" Kagome gasped

"Of course Kagome" Sango smiled

"We love you" Shippo added with his own grin

"Then we have a truce" Sesshoumaru answered Miroku "I am also not responsible for your kit"

"You don't have to worry about that, Shippo is quite capable of taking care of himself"

"I just mother him too much" Kagome giggled as she lifted Shippo into her arms and cuddled him. She then set him upon Kirara's back and moved over to Sesshoumaru "Thanks for this Sesshoumaru, it means a lot" Sesshoumaru nodded and scented the air

"We shall continue heading East, I have sources there who can aid us" He then turned, signalling them to follow. Everyone did so obediently and followed behind him

"Hmm, Inuyasha's reaction to this shall be...interesting" Miroku commented with a smirk

"It's none of his business anyway" Sango snorted "He's always running off with Kikyo. He can't have both she and Kagome"

"Where is he anyway? Have you seen him since I left?" Kagome asked as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder

"No, not at all" Sango replied "We haven't seen him since Sounga possessed him, Totosai told us that you saved him"

"I just sat him causing Sounga to detach himself from him. He's now possessed by an un-dead man called Takemaru, he was the one who killed Inuyasha's mother"

"Walking dead? I bet he and Kikyo are the best of friends"

"Stop it Sango" Kagome laughed as she nudged her friend playfully

"Kagome, have you told your mother yet?" Miroku asked, completely changing the subject

"No, I haven't seen her yet" She sighed "I bet she's gonna flip"

"If you like, when we make camp you and I could fly to the well and you could go and see her" Sango offered "I could come with you"

"Hmm maybe" She then cast her eyes downward "My Gramps will be disgusted"

"I'm sure if you explain the situation they'll understand" She reassured as she gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"Hopefully" The rest of the journey was carried out in silence...

Within a few hours the sun had set and everyone had set up camp. Kagome had offered to go and get firewood, she also made it clear she would do it alone. This would give her time to think over things. Sesshoumaru hadn't liked that so he followed her shortly after. He found her sitting upon an overturned log, the scent of salt hit his nose indicating she was crying. He let an inaudible sigh out and entered the clearing "Miko" Hearing him startled her, she jumped slightly as she met his gaze

"Sesshoumaru" She then pulled the three logs to herself that she'd gathered "I was just about to come back"

"With three logs?" He mused as he sat beside her

"Sorry" She sighed "I guess I just got caught up in my thoughts"

"What is troubling you to the extent that it would cause you to shed tears?"

"No offence Sesshoumaru but why do you care?" She looked up at him, surprisingly he held her gaze

"You are the mother of my heir, should I not care for you?" She then smiled sadly

"But otherwise you wouldn't bother"

"Oh I don't know" He smirked causing her to almost lose her composure "I've had to endure your presence for so long that I believe you're beginning to grow on me"

"I guess I'd have to eventually" She laughed "We'll be in and out of each other's life from now onwards. As soon as the baby's born" She then pressed her hand to her stomach and sighed "I'm afraid"

"Of childbirth?"

"Of everything" She admitted "Everything about me is going to change, I'm gonna get fat and hormonal. No one will want to be around me, you'll most probably want to kill me if I start screaming at you"

"I already get tempted when you snap at me now" Then for some unknown reason he brushed the bangs from her eyes "And yes, things will change about you but they shall only last for a few months. I am sure that is the natural process of pregnancy"

"Still scary" She shrugged

"Life would be rather boring if there wasn't things to frighten you"

"So you are admitting that some things frighten you?"

"Having a pup in my youth is rather frightening" He stated as he looked up at the moon

"Your age is three digits, how can you call that young?"

"It is for youkai. For you humans I am roughly 17 years old"

"You know what Sesshoumaru, this is the most I have ever heard you talk and comfort someone"

"The moon has that effect" He smirked and then stood "Come, we should return before your companions come looking for you" Kagome nodded and went to grab the logs "Leave them, I shall send Jaken to retrieve them" He then extended his hand to her which she gladly took and pulled her to her feet

"Could ask something of you?" She asked as he led her back to camp. He nodded "When I give birth...will...will...you be at my side?"

"Yes" He then released her hand "Are you and the youkai slayer returning to your home tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't keep putting this off"

"Very well, I shall accompany you both"

"You don't need to"

"Sounga may attack at any moment, you cannot go anywhere unprotected. He may follow you to your time" Kagome's eyes then widened

"W-what if h-he's already there?" She gasped as images of her family being slaughtered came into her head "I need to get home" She was about to dash back to the camp site when Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and pulled her back

"Be calm miko, if he has returned to your time then I doubt that he has killed your family. He would gain nothing from doing so. The most he will likely do is to hold them hostage until you arrive there"

"Then let's leave now, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them"

"Very well" The two then returned to camp where they told Sango of the situation

"We should leave as soon as possible" Sango stated as she climbed onto Kirara "Miroku, Shippo. You two stay here until we return, if everything is well then we shan't be long" Kagome then climbed on Kirara behind Sango and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist

"If any harm comes to Rin you shall die" Sesshoumaru warned Jaken. The imp just bowed continuously as the young Lord took to the sky with Kirara following

"It's a good thing we didn't travel too far from Inuyasha's forest" Sango commented as she kept her gaze ahead "Try not to worry Kagome, I'm sure your family are safe"

"Either way tonight isn't going to be joyous" She replied with a sigh

"What do you mean?"

"If Sounga isn't there tonight then I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna close the well for good..."

**Cliffhanger hehe**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva xXx**


	5. I'm Sorry

Chapter Five – I'm Sorry

Kagome sat on the edge of the well as she peered down into the dark depths. This was it, this would be the last time she would ever pass through there again. A tear slid down her cheek as she imagined the pained look on her family's face as they shook their heads in fear and sorrow "Kagome" Sango set her hand on her friend's shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yes..." She choked as she wiped away her tears "This is the only way I can protect them from Sounga"

"I don't think he's passed through here, I can't sense any demonic auras" She then cast her gaze to the ground "And it doesn't look as if anyone has crossed through here for days, look, the earth hasn't been disturbed by anything"

"Miko, it is time" Sesshoumaru stated "If we linger here for much longer then Sounga may sense our presence and seek us out. He may follow us back to your home" Sango was about to snap at him for being an inconsiderate jerk but Kagome spoke up before she even had a chance

"Very well"

"I believe your friend is right" Saya spoke up as he flew out of the sheath that was still strapped to Kagome's back "My sheath hasn't shaken at all and it always does that if Sounga is in the area. I have every confidence that your family are safe"

"Then they will remain that way" She then turned to Sesshoumaru and Sango "Could I ask that you two wait here? I think this is something I have to do alone"

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sango asked a little uncertain, she didn't want her to do this all alone

"Yeah, it'll be easier"

"Is your time safe?" Sesshoumaru cocked a brow "Could any harm befall you or the pup?"

"No, my time is much safer than this one" She then looked down at the dark, dusky well and sighed "I'll be back as soon as possible"

"Don't rush Kagome" Sango rubbed her back "If you truly intend on sealing the well then take all the time you need. I'll still be here when you return"

"Thanks Sango" Kagome hugged her friend tightly. She then turned back to the well and took a deep breath, with one last thought she snapped her eyes shut and jumped off the rim only to be engulfed by the familiar blue light.

Sango watched her friend disappear and sighed heavily "Ah Kagome..." She kneeled in front of the well and folded her arms upon the rim "You don't deserve any of this"

"You speak as if she's always surrounded with this" Sesshoumaru stated more than asked

"She does" She replied, not bothering to look at him "You're brother has broken her heart numerous times; she was dragged to this time with no choice; she's Naraku's main target; she's chased by a lust driven wolf and now she's pregnant with your child and has to seal off her own time and life to protect them. She puts everyone before herself, she's too selfless for her own good"

"An interesting trait for one of your kind" His blunt answer make her blood boil

"At least we know the meaning" She muttered back as she continued to stare helplessly down the well...

Kagome threw herself from the well house and ran straight into her home. She didn't want to dawdle, the more time she took the more it tore at her heart. She threw open her front door and dashed straight into the kitchen to find her mother putting away the last of the cutlery "Kagome?" Her eyes widened at her distressed and distraught daughter "What's wrong?"

"Where gramps and Souta?"

"In bed" She hurried over to her and made her sit down, the poor girl looked like she was about to collapse "Kagome, what's happened?"

"It's easier this way" She sighed "Just telling you, I mean"

"Kagome, you're not making any sense"

"I'm sorry" She breathed "For everything I've put you through and for what I am going to do"

"What?"

"Do you remember the other day when that sword awoke from this sheath?" She pulled Saya from her back and set him upon the dining table. Her mother just nodded "Well it's out to destroy Inuyasha and his brother Sesshoumaru, who I am currently travelling with" Her mother was about to cut in but Kagome raised her hand "It's not important. The sword is called Sounga and he is out to get me to get back at Inuyasha. Luckily I managed to use my spiritual powers to fight him off so I was untouchable..."

"Was? Why aren't you still?"

"Well, Sesshoumaru and I were attacked by a dark miko. She stole some of Sesshoumaru's blood from him and injected me with it...it turned into semen as it entered my system..."

"You're not...?" Her mother gasped as she shook her head "Oh Kagome" She pulled her daughter into her arms and sobbed "Why would someone do something so cruel to you? You didn't deserve such"

"She did it for Sesshoumaru. His father had ordered her to see to it that Sesshoumaru had an heir, he's Lord of the Western lands you see"

"I couldn't care less if he was the King of Spain, what this miko has done to you is morally wrong. You're only fifteen for crying out loud" She then cast her eyes to Kagome's stomach and gaped "You're already swelling...how long have you been pregnant?"

"3 weeks. Hanyou and youkai children grow faster during pregnancy. Sesshoumaru's mother believes that it will be born within 5 months"

"Nice to know he's got the family involved" She sarcastically replied as she slumped back in her seat

"She's a sorceress herself, she tried to get rid of the child for us but she didn't succeed"

"Well I can see that" She sighed "What about abortion? We could go to the hospital tomorrow"

"There's a shield around the child protecting it. Even if I die the child will still live. The barrier would prevent any injection from reaching the life inside" She cast her eyes aside "I'm sorry"

"This isn't your fault Kagome" She calmed some as she comforted her daughter "I'll be by your side all the way through this" Tears then streamed down Kagome's eyes

"You won't"

"What do you mean?"

"Sounga can pass through the well, and he most likely knows that you're my family. I can't risk him harming you"

"Then what have you planned?" Her mother's eyes grew with terror as if she already knew what she was going to say. Kagome took a deep breath as she met her mother's gaze

"I'm sealing the well...forever"

"Then stay on this side" She pleaded

"I wish I could" She cried "But I have a duty to fulfil on the other side. I also have to raise this child with it's father. No matter how much I want to throttle Sesshoumaru, I couldn't take his child from him"

"You're so mature" Kagome's mother smiled softly as she wiped her tears away "And strong" She took her daughter's hands in hers "I'm so proud of you"

"I'm going to miss you so much" She whimpered as more tears fell down her cheeks

"So will I, but I'll always be with you" She then leaned forward and kissed her forehead "I'll tell gramps and Souta for you, it's easier that way. I doubt your grandfather could watch you leave neither could Souta"

"I understand" Her mother then smiled

"Go and pack up your stuff, you don't want to leave empty handed" She nodded and stood

"I'll just pack a few clothes and take some sentimental things with me. I'll leave the rest here. I promise that I'll find a way to return, only if it is just once and perhaps for only a few moments"

"I'm sure you'll find a way" She then stood and nudged her daughter "Now go pack, you don't want to keep your friends waiting" Kagome nodded and ran on up to her room...

Within an hour Kagome had picked out everything she had wanted and needed and was no ready to go. She pulled a small pink suitcase downstairs and met her mother at the door "I'd rather day goodbye here" She said sadly as she approached her mother "It'd be worse by the well"

"I understand love" She smiled sadly as she gave her daughter one last final hug and kiss "You take care of yourself now, okay?"

"I will, I promise" She returned the hug and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall "I love you mom"

"I love you too sweetie" Her mother sobbed as she caressed her cheek "Go on now" She sniffled as she handed her Saya "Before we get worse"

"Is that even possible?" She sadly laughed "Bye mom"

"See you soon" She prayed. She then watched as Kagome opened the front door and left with her suitcase "My baby girl..." She breathed "Inuyasha, please protect her"

Kagome entered the well house and threw her suitcase down the well. She looked back to the house once more as she peered through the well house doors and silently cried "Please let me come back one day" She begged the well in front of her "I need to see them again, even if it's only for once" She then swung her leg over the rim and jumped down before she allowed herself to think. She gripped the handle of the suitcase as she was engulfed by the blue light for the last and final time.

For the two hours Kagome had been gone, Sango hadn't moved from her spot in front of the well. She was extremely impatient, she needed to know that Kagome was alright. She knew how hard it was to lose the people you loved, the only difference was that Kagome had a choice in the matter. It wasn't long before her prayers were answered. The familiar blue light flashed in front of her to reveal Kagome and a strange looking bag "Kagome" She called down. The miko looked up at her with tear stained cheeks and red raw eyes "Kagome..." She reached down to give her her hand but the miko didn't budge. She just stood there, as still as a statue. Sesshoumaru approached the well to find out what was going on and was shocked himself to find Kagome in such a state, she looked absolutely destroyed. Without a second thought Sesshoumaru jumped down the well and threw the case up to Sango who caught it with ease. He then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jumped from the well, of course, he released her as soon as he landed. Sango pulled her into her arms immediately "Let it all out Kagome" And she did

"I'm never gonna see her again" She screamed into Sango's collar "My own mother!" She immediately became hysterical as fresh tears made themselves known

"I'm sure you'll find a way to see her again" Sango comforted "Your family here love you too, you have to be strong for your little one" She rubbed her back soothingly as Kirara nuzzled her leg. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and took a step forward

"I do not wish to be insensitive but we should return to camp. Sounga could be lurking around and could attack at any moment"

"I'll kill him if he comes near her" Sango spat "The pain he's caused her is unforgivable, I don't give a damn if he comes here"

"No Sango" Kagome croaked as she slowly pulled away "Sesshoumaru's right, we need to be logical" Her gaze then moved to his "Could you...could you get r-rid of the...the well?"

"Very well" Kagome immediately clung to Sango and averted her gaze as she heard Sesshoumaru destroy the key to her home. When she heard no more she chanced a peak at the remains and almost crumpled there and then "Demon slayer, carry the miko's belongings upon your neko. I shall carry the miko"

"If I must" She then broke away from her friend and went about attaching the suitcase to her precious neko. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru moved to Kagome who was continuously trying to wipe away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes

"Miko" Kagome slowly and reluctantly met his piercing gold gaze "Are you fairing okay?"

"No Sesshoumaru, I'm not! I'm..." She didn't to finish, and urge overtook her causing her to run to the nearest bush and vomit. Sango was about to rush to her side but Sesshoumaru beat her to it

"You need to calm yourself" He spoke as he lifted her hair out of her face "You're going to make yourself ill"

"I'm not!" She snapped "I'm throwing up because of your child" She then winced as she vomited once again "...ugh..." She did this a few more times until she had emptied her system. She wiped her mouth clean and leaned against the closest tree for support

"It's time to go" Sesshoumaru breathed quietly to Sango, he then gently grasped Kagome's shoulders and pulled her back against him "You're exhausted Kagome, you need to rest" If she hadn't been so upset she would have noticed that he'd used her name instead of miko

"Sesshoumaru..." She turned in his hold and began to sob into his haori that she hadn't even realized was lacking his usual armour. He gently wrapped his arm around her as his cloud formed beneath them, he then motioned for Sango to follow as he took to the sky and headed back in the direction of the camp. "I need her..." She breathed against him "I want my mom"

"She will always be with you" His beast was demanding him to comfort the mother of his child "And she wouldn't want you working yourself up like so, you're making yourself ill by doing so. I doubt she would like to see you harming yourself"

"You haven't mentioned our child when it comes to my health at all, I'm quite surprised" She smiled sadly as she closed her eyes

_**'Our'** _His beast hummed, it definitely hadn't missed out on her term of wording. "Your health is more important at the moment and I'm sure it can put up with this if it can put up with my mother's power attacking it"

"Hmm...true" She slurred. Sesshoumaru noticed her fatigue and lifted her into his arms, her eyes snapped open immediately as she looked at him suspiciously through half-lidded eyes "Sleep Kagome, you need to rest"

"Uh huh" She then snuggled up against his fur pelt and buried her head into the crook of his neck, within seconds her eyes slid shut as she fell into a much deserved sleep

"Is she asleep?" Sango asked as Kirara flew up beside Sesshoumaru. He nodded as he looked down at her "You realize that she'll be hiding her feelings by morning?"

"What do you mean demon slayer?" He met her gaze

"If Kagome's in pain she hides it so that she won't be a burden to others. She always does it, especially when Inuyasha used to run off with Kikyo"

"Are you telling me that my half wit brother is so stupid that he would pick a dead miko over a live one?" Sango nodded "Ridiculous" He cast his gaze back to the miko in his arms _**'Ours, not Inuyasha's' **_His beast chanted _**'That idiot won't have her again, she shall be our mate, not his' **_Sesshoumaru shook his head to silence his inner youkai, how could it be saying such things? The miko had only been in his care for 3 weeks, he had to assume for now that it was just the pup causing his beast to want her. Letting out an inaudible sigh he moved his gaze ahead of him and increased his speed. Sango mimicked his movements as she followed his trail.

Within an hour the four had arrived back at camp and landed with ease. This children had already dozed off in the monk's lap whilst said monk read one of the many books Kagome had gotten him, whilst Jaken just groomed a growling AhUn who was angered at the imp's brutishness with the brush. Sango climbed off of Kirara and removed the suitcase, the neko then transformed back into her smaller self as they went to Miroku's side. Sesshoumaru eyed the slayer carefully as he took a seat and leaned back against a tree with Kagome still in his arms.

"How is she?" Miroku asked his lover

"Not good. She was hysterical when she returned. She's going to need a lot of time and space, she exhausted herself so I'm assuming she'll sleep for the rest of the night" She sighed as she sat down and leaned against him

"As long as we're here for her she'll be fine" The monk reassured as he wrapped his free arm around her "Now get some rest, you look exhausted"

"Wake me if she does" She muttered as she cuddled up to him and drifted off. Miroku kissed her brow and soon followed suit. Sesshoumaru watched the interaction between the two and found it oddly familiar, they acted just like his parents had when he was the kit's age. Seeing his ward and the kitsune in the monk's lap as the two spoke brought back memories that he would rather forget. Shaking the thoughts from his head before his emotions made themselves known, he pulled Kagome up slightly and removed Saya from her back. He set it down beside him and let the miko curl up to him once again. The old youkai flew from the sheath and hovered by Kagome's head

"Poor child" He commented as he stared down at her tear stained features "Her pain has interlaced with her aura, I can feel it. She's in agony"

"Do you know of a way that this pain can be eased?" Sesshoumaru asked as he kept his eyes on her

"Just to give the support and comfort that she needs. I doubt she will ask for it, like Sango said earlier. She will most probably hide her pain"

"It will still make itself known through her aura"

"Indeed but it wasn't as bad as it was back at Inuyasha's forest. As soon as you took her into your arms she calmed considerably, I believe this is the child's doing. This child is binding you together so giving and receiving things from each other will feel only natural" Sesshoumaru nodded and brushed the bangs from her eyes, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved. Jaken watched the interaction from beside AhUn and glared daggers at the miko. How dare she cuddle to his lord like a lover! Who did she think she was? The sooner the child would be born the better. With that last thought on his mind, Jaken lay down and let sleep consume him...

**Another chapter people**

**Sorry for the delay but I have be consumed by exams**

**Only two exams left *happy dance***

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	6. Friendship

Chapter Six – Friendship

Kagome awoke to feeling warm and content, she had already remembered everything from the previous night so it was rather strange. What ever she was laying upon was soft and hard at the same time. Confused to no end, Kagome opened her eyes to find herself in Sesshoumaru's lap with his arms wrapped lazily around her. He was already awake and was watching the camp fire die out. Groaning, Kagome slowly pulled herself into a sitting position causing the young Lord's gaze to fall upon her "How are you fairing this morning?" He asked as she wiped the sleep from her eyes

"Better" She yawned and stretched. She looked around the camp to find no trace of Sango, Miroku and the children "Where...?"

"They've gone to get something to eat" He stated as he helped her sit more comfortably

"Uh Sesshoumaru, why am I in your lap?"

"Saya told me that you would sleep more peacefully in my arms, it is because of our pup"

_'Our' _Kagome thought. He hardly said that one little word "I see" She set her hand on her tiny bump and rubbed it "I hope it has a happy life. I couldn't bare for my hanyou to have the same life Inuyasha has had"

"It won't, the pup shall have parents"

"Inuyasha had his mother and he was still treated wrongly" She sighed

"This pup is my heir, no one would dare to insult it. It shall be far more stronger than any hanyou, it shall carry both of our power. I have never heard of a miko and youkai child before"

"I hope you're right" She continued to rub her stomach "I'm quite excited to feel it's first kick, I bet that feels magical" Sesshoumaru then set his hand over hers that was on her stomach

"It shouldn't be too long now, then you'll regret saying that" He mused "It's kicking will likely keep you up during the night"

"I'll kick it back if it deprives me of me sleep" She laughed. She then turned to find Jaken glaring at her "How long have you been staring?" She frowned, it was rather creepy

"Long enough to find that you still haven't left my Lord's lap" He huffed. Kagome laughed evilly and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck that surprised him

"What's the matter Jaken? You're jealous?" She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and winked playfully

"Unhand my Lord immediately, wench!" He jumped to his feet and began swinging his staff around

"Now why would I release the _father_ of _my_ child?" Sesshoumaru began to find this rather amusing, he never realized that Jaken was that possessive of him? Did he really like him the way Kagome claimed? The thought made him wrinkle his nose in distaste, though it was amusing it watch his miko annoy the imp. Wait. His miko? Where did that come from? Luckily, Sango and everyone returned before his thoughts could take over. They looked at the two rather shocked

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango began. The miko met her friends' shocked gazes and immediately dropped her hold on Sesshoumaru

"It's not what it looks like" She blushed

"You don't have to be so defensive Kagome" Miroku winked "There's nothing wrong with embracing the father of your child"

"Miroku!" She jumped up out of Sesshoumaru's lap and pounced on her friend. He caught her with ease as she tried to wrestle him "Do you have to be so embarrassing?"

"Now Kagome this is fight is hardly fair" He laughed "It's two against one"

"When my baby's born I'll see to it that it throws you off a cliff"

"I'll help" Sango mused as she separated them apart "Kagome, no fighting when you're pregnant"

"Yes ma'am" She laughed cheerily. Rin and Shippo then ran up to her and tugged at her skirt, she turned to them and kneeled "Good morning sweeties"

"Good morning Kagome" They both grinned

"Did you both eat well?"

"Yep" Shippo beamed

"Rin got you some fruit" Rin too beamed as she handed Kagome an apple "Shippo climbed up a tree and threw it down to Rin to give to Kagome"

"Well thank you to both of you" She winked as she ruffled both of their hair "Now go beat up Jaken for 5 minutes" They both nodded and did what they were told. Kagome then bit into her apple and turned to Sesshoumaru to find him already standing and strapping his armour on "Where are we headed today?"

"We are continuing East, that was the last time I scented Sounga" He then turned his gaze to the imp "Jaken, prepare AhUn. It's time to leave" The imp nodded and squirmed away from the children to do as ordered. Kagome too packed up her own things as she threw her yellow pack over her shoulders and pulled the handle up from her suitcase, luckily the thing had wheels so she didn't have to worry about lugging it around. She was about to drag it with her when she felt a hand on her shoulder

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango asked a little cross "You can't be carrying such heavy things, it will put a strain on both you and the baby"

"It's not that heavy" Kagome argued

"I don't care, it's not healthy" She then took the case from her and handed it to Miroku "Honestly Miroku, you should have offered. All you're carrying is god damn staff"

"And the burden of this cursed hand" Miroku added but soon regretted it when Sango shot him a death glare "Uh...I do apologize Kagome, I should have been more thoughtful" Kagome sighed at the two and shook her hand "Would you like me to carry your pack as well?"

"Guys, I'm pregnant, not handicapped" She rolled her eyes "I'll carry my pack since it is the only thing I can carry" She glared half heartedly at Sango

"I'm only thinking of you" She laughed at her friend's futile attempt to glare

"It is time to leave" Sesshoumaru interrupted as he waited for Kagome to come to his side. Today he had Saya strapped to his waist as he too didn't want Kagome carrying too much, even if it was just a rusty old sheath. In an instant Kagome was at his side and everyone continued on once again. Luckily for them they were on the border of the Northern Lands so arriving in the Eastern Lands would take them roughly two or three hours. Kagome watched the children happily as they chased each other and threw pebbles at Jaken's head when he wasn't looking, they were so content and happy it was making her feel the same. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome from the corner of his eye and found that what Sango said was right, she _was _hiding her pain behind a smile. He could see the pain in her eyes and was sure that he saw them fill up at one point. Why would she do such just to make everyone else happy? He knew she wasn't doing this to gain something, he'd come to terms that she was an actual decent human. Kagome had noticed him watching her and turned to him with a big grin on her face

"The weather is beautiful, wouldn't you agree Sesshoumaru?" He just nodded and continued to watch her curiously "What is it?" She frowned as her hand raised to her cheek "Have I got something on my face?"

"No" He replied bluntly as he caught her chin and tilted her head up "I am simply curious as to how an emotional human such as yourself manages to hide an emotion such as pain behind a smile"

"Practise" She whispered so that her friends wouldn't hear

"It is not healthy to conceal pain" He replied as he released her chin and moved his gaze back to the road

I doubt it'll harm the child"

"I wasn't concerned about the pup" She gasped at his reply and gaped up at him, he met her gaze and smirked "I knew you had a big mouth miko but you don't have to show me" He lifted his finger to her chin and closed her mouth "You don't want to swallow a fly" He then retracted his hand and carried on forward...

Within two hours the group had entered the Eastern Lands making Kagome weary, she knew who lived in these lands and she knew it wouldn't be long until he sought her out. She lifted her watch to her gaze to find it was 12pm, the children hadn't stopped playing since they'd left their previous camp site. Where did all their energy come from? Sighing she stayed close to Sesshoumaru hoping that his scent would overpower and hide hers from the one who would soon seek her out. The young Lord noticed her uneasiness and set his hand on her shoulder "What is wrong?" She began to feel two jewel shards heading their way and sighed

"You'll find out now" Sesshoumaru scented the air just as he felt a demonic aura coming straight toward them

"The wolf prince?" He eyed her

"He claims he's in love with me and that I'm his woman, I'm really not in the mood for him today"

"I sense a strong demonic aura" Miroku spoke as they all stopped "Children come to me" Shippo and Rin obeyed and ran to stand in between the monk and Sango

"It's Kouga" Kagome explained as she groaned "It doesn't help that my mood swings are all over the shop and now I have to put up with his 'my woman' antics"

He won't touch you" Sesshoumaru stated as he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him "Not as long as you're in my care and carrying my child" Sango, Miroku and Jaken gaped at his protectiveness. Kagome almost 'eeped' when she felt Sesshoumaru's hard muscles press against her, she didn't get a chance to react further as a giant hurricane came spinning their way "Is that him?"

"Yeah, he has two jewel shards in his legs to increase his speed"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru scoffed "He cannot possibly be that strong if he relies on jewel shards" Just as he said this Kouga appeared in front of them with a cheeky grin on his face. That soon disappeared when he saw Sesshoumaru's arm around _his _Kagome

"Oi, who are you and what are you doing holding my woman?" He growled dangerously

"The miko belongs to me, _wolf_" Sesshoumaru emphasized his claim by allowing his hand to fall from her waist and to rest at her hip

"I don't see any mating mark upon her neck and she still smells pure, only..." He trailed off as his eyes widened "W-what have you done to her? You used sorcery to impregnate her?" Anger began to consume him "Did you force it upon her since she refused to sleep with you?"

"I grow tired of your accusations wolf" Sesshoumaru raised his claws "Back off or die"

"The hell I will"

"Don't fight" Kagome pleaded as she stepped in front of Sesshoumaru, he made sure to keep his grasp on her hip "Kouga, I'm sorry but I cannot be yours. I'm carrying _Lord _Sesshoumaru's child"

"Has he forced you into this my love?" He reached out to grab her but Sesshoumaru pulled her to him

"Do not touch what is mine" He growled threateningly

"Keh, I should have known. You dogs are all the same or is it just your family. I can smell Inuyasha's scent on you, you're his brother I'm guessing" He smirked "Only you're not a hanyou. Both you and he need to get it through your skulls that Kagome is mine, not yours. I will make you pay for forcing her to carry your brat!"

"No!" Kagome extended her hand "Please, no fighting. I am pregnant Kouga, I can't afford to be distressed due to you two fighting" She then sighed "I'm sorry, but I belong to Sesshoumaru. I am the mother of his child, the heir to the Western Lands"

"So you're lord of the Western Lands" Kouga snorted "I should have known by your attire, you lot have always dressed and acted as if you own everything"

"Believe me wolf, if I wanted to own everything I would have by now" He then smirked, he thought of something purely evil that would get to the wolf. Since he couldn't fight him because of Kagome condition he would hurt him mentally instead "I already have everything I desire" He then wrapped both of his arms around the miko and softly pecked her lips. Everyone behind them bit back a gasp just as Kagome tried to keep her shocked expression under control

"Sango" Kouga called to the demon slayer "Could you take Kagome to my den? I have a mutt to put down"

"I'm not your servant Kouga" She frowned "And I wouldn't pull Kagome from her lover in her condition" She hated to refer to Sesshoumaru as such but she knew why he was pretending to love her; to protect her.

"Please Kouga" Kagome sighed from Sesshoumaru's arms "I can't put up with this stress at the moment, just please let us pass through"

"Kagome..." Kouga then groaned, he would have to let them through for now. Kagome clearly wasn't in any condition to be messed with "For you Kagome, I'll let ya pass through but next time I'm getting you back"

"You can try wolf but I assure you that you won't succeed" Sesshoumaru smirked as he caressed Kagome's cheek

"Don't start" Kagome warned them both "Kouga, have you had news of anything strange happening in this area recently?"

"Well now that you mention it" He began "A strange man clad in red was here last week and has terrorised some of the human villages, all the remains have been sucked dry of blood. So far he's destroyed 3 villages. There are only a few left, I know he hasn't left as I've heard rumours that a mysterious palace has been built upon the tallest mountain in the Eastern Lands. I've heard humans whisper that it appeared over night"

"That sounds like Takemaru" Kagome breathed to Sesshoumaru who only nodded "Thanks for the information Kouga, you've been a great help"

"No problem babe, anything for my woman" He winked "Catch ya around" And with that he shot back off to where he came from

"What a persistent whelp" Sesshoumaru scoffed as he released Kagome

"Oi" Kagome turned on him as she pointed her finger at him "What the hell did you think you were doing? Kissing me like that" She poked him in the chest "That was really uncalled for"

"Just be grateful that it got him off your back" He then smirked "And I was only emphasizing the claim you made"

"What claim?"

"That you belong to me" He then caught her chin "If that is so then I can do whatever I please with you"

"Why you..." She lifted her hand and went to slap him but he caught her petite wrist before she could make contact with his face "You...you're such a jerk!" She screamed

"And your screams are irritating" He then released her and began to move toward the direction Kouga had been talking about earlier

"You're not gonna get away with that" Once his back was turned Kagome gathered up her spiritual power and shot it straight at him. She had him right in his shoulder, but by doing so she drained some of her energy causing her legs to falter slightly. Sesshoumaru turned to the miko with a deep frown, the impact hadn't hurt only stung slightly. How dare she strike him! Growling Sesshoumaru grabbed the miko by the upper arm and began to drag her with him "Let me go!" She slapped and punched his arm but it was futile. Sango was going to step in but Miroku pulled her back and assured her that no danger would befall their friend

"You are truly foolish to raise your hand to me, miko" He growled "And you've weakened yourself in the process, do you not think of our child's welfare?"

"Ugh, cry me a river" She snapped as she tried to pull away. Ignoring her, Sesshoumaru threw her over his shoulder (mindful of the pup) and continued onwards "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed as she thumped at his back "I'll purify your ass!"

"Try so again and I'll knock you out" He threatened

"Don't even think to look up my skirt" She squirmed on his shoulder but then gasped in shock "Put me down. Quickly Sesshoumaru, put me down. I-It's the baby" Within seconds Sesshoumaru had her back on her feet as her hand flew to her stomach. The gang gathered round to see what was happening

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked rather concerned, had they somehow harmed the pup during their little fight?

"The baby..." She rubbed her stomach and jumped when she felt something hit her "It...it..." She grasped his hand and set it upon her stomach "It's kicking" Sesshoumaru kept his hand where she placed it as he waited for the next impact. He wasn't disappointed.

"It's healthy" He stated as he allowed a very small smile touch his handsome features "It has a very strong kick" He then looked at her slightly weary "Does it not hurt you?"

"Nope" She grinned as she looked down at her stomach where Sesshoumaru's hand still lay "But if this kid continues to grow so fast then I'm gonna need some new clothes"

"You'll be at my palace during those stages so you need not worry" He replied as the pup kicked again

"Is there a reason why it's kicking?" Kagome asked more to herself

"It may be hungry" Sango offered "All you've eaten is an apple this morning, don't forget you need to be eating for two now"

"You have a point there"

"And you should be resting more" She added and turned to Sesshoumaru "Perhaps we should take a break so that Kagome could rest and properly nourish herself"

"I agree" Sesshoumaru nodded "I scent a lake up ahead, we shall stop there"

"You guys don't have to delay the journey for me" Kagome stepped in "Honestly, I can eat whilst we walk"

"Sorry Kagome, but we're putting you first. You should do the same for a change" Sango smiled softly as she linked her friend's arm "Just enjoy this while you can, soon you'll be cooped up in a palace and waddling like a duck"

"Gee thanks" Kagome sarcastically replied as she watched the children dart past her

"Let's continue" Sesshoumaru called as he began to lead them off. Miroku kept up with his pace and made sure that the girls behind them were out of hearing range

"Might I be so bold as to speak my mind Lord Sesshoumaru?" He asked politely. The young Lord nodded but did not meet his gaze "I do not believe that taking Kagome into this battle is a good idea, especially when she's carrying your child. I know that the child is protected but she is not, in fact she is more vulnerable now since her spiritual powers don't work so well"

"Do not fret monk, the miko and the children shall not be following me into this battle. I'm assuming that you and the demon slayer shall seek out Inuyasha therefore you shall join the fight"

"I have considered going in without Sango, I do not wish to put her into any unnecessary danger. At the end of the day this is not her battle and she shouldn't risk her life to make sure Inuyasha is okay, I would much rather that she stay with Kagome and protect her"

"I have to agree with you there monk, she is much stronger than the miko and can therefore protect her better. And you're right that her joining the battle would be unnecessary but that goes for you as well"

"I just want to be there for Inuyasha, it would put Kagome at ease if someone was with him"

"I forgot that she loves him, she's hardly mentioned him" Sesshoumaru replied honestly with a frown "Nevertheless Inuyasha shall not make any such claim on her until the pup is born"

"I do not believe that Kagome loves him in that sense any more. I think she's come to terms with everything and knows that Inuyasha would only continue to hurt her" Miroku sighed "It is a shame he doesn't learn from his mistakes; pursuing a woman who almost killed him before and still seeks his death. He is too blind with lust to realise this"

"Then let him get on with it. I do not see why you should let the whelp mess with any of your lives. He has abandoned you by pursuing Sounga, if anything he should have taken you with him so that he could protect you or find you a place to hide until the battle was over"

"Inuyasha can be selfish when he wants but he yearns for friendship, that's why he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to us"

"And yet he has abandoned you and now you travel with me, the very youkai who has tried to take your life on many occasions. He must at least know that the miko is with me now, Totosai or Myouga must have come into contact with him"

"Myouga?" Miroku raised a brow "I thought Master Totosai said he was with you"

"He was until we sought out my mother, the fool likely remained by her side as he knew no danger would befall him there"

"That old Myouga for you" Miroku chuckled

"Hn, I would have thought that his cowardice would have improved at some point during his lifetime. I have found that it has only gotten worse"

"I agree and I have not known him for nearly as long as you have" He mused. Their quiet conversation was soon interrupted by Kagome's cheers

"It kicked again Sango, it kicked again. Feel, by here"

"Alright Kagome alright" They heard Sango laugh "Awe that's so adorable, I want one"

"Here's where I come in" Miroku grinned as he moved from Sesshoumaru and kneeled in front of Sango. The young Lord stopped to see what the monk meant "Sango my love" He took her hand in his "Would you bare my child?" His answer was being smashed over the head by the Hirakotsu. Kagome laughed at the two and walked over to Sesshoumaru, she noticed the confused look on his face causing her to giggle

"Ignore them, they are always like that" She tugged at his sleeve slightly so that they could continue forward

"I believed that they were lovers" Sesshoumaru replied as he turned back to the road

"They are, it's just that Miroku's a lecher and Sango's very defensive. They're engaged to marry so I'm guessing that Sango would like to wait before anything like that happens"

"It is a wise decision"

"Yep" She then laughed "I think seeing us two like this has aided her in confirming that"

"Perhaps" He smirked "Is there something specific you would like to eat?"

"Well I don't fancy eating fruit again" She pondered "Perhaps something cooked, perhaps I could catch a fish"

"That isn't going to be enough for both of you" He replied "I shall go hunt"

"You'd do that for me?" She gaped at him "Why?"

"Isn't it the male's job to provide for his family?" He noticed her begin to slow down due to his choice of words causing him to smirk "Come along miko" He set his hand on the small of her back and lightly pushed her forward "The lake is just through these trees, once you're settled I shall find you something to cook"

"Thank you" She smiled warmly as she set her hand on her stomach "You are a very considerate person Sesshoumaru. If Inuyasha was in your place instead I'd most probably be fending for myself whilst he napped in a tree"

"He is too immature to carry this type of responsibility, it is fortunate that I am the pup's father. I can provide for both of your needs and protect you from any harm"

"You have to love this child too, you do realize that, don't you?" Sesshoumaru met her gaze and nodded

"I would not be so cold to my pup, I will love it as much as you shall" Finally they arrived at the lake where everyone set down their load and relaxed. "Jaken, go and fetch some wood and start a fire"

"But milord, it's daylight"

"The mother of my pup wishes for something cooked to eat" He immediately saw the imp glare daggers at the girl "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not Lord Sesshoumaru" He bowed lowly

"Then do as you're ordered" In an instant Jaken was on his feet and was tripping into the trees "Monk" He moved his gaze to Miroku "I shall leave you in charge"

"Very well Lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku bowed his head respectively. Sesshoumaru gave Kagome one last glance to make sure she was okay and went into the forest to hunt. When she was sure he was out of hearing range, Sango approached her sister

"He's very caring towards you, isn't he" She nudged her friend playfully "Is there something going on that you're not telling us?"

"Behave" She pushed her half heartedly "He's just making sure that the child will be fine"

"The child _and _you" Miroku interjected "You're the mother of his child. His instincts cannot help but care for you, his inner beast most likely sees you as a possible mate since you're carrying his child"

"Inner beast?" Kagome tilted her head to the side "What's that?"

"Do you remember when Inuyasha went off into a killing spree?" Miroku began. She nodded "Well that was his inner youkai taking over but since he is a hanyou and has lived with humans all of his life he doesn't know how to control it. Whereas Lord Sesshoumaru on the other hand has most likely grown up with his father who has taught him how to control his beast and to suppress it"

"So...it wouldn't turn on me?"

"I highly doubt it" He replied with a smile "Though I do warn you Kagome. Sesshoumaru is going to get even more protective during your pregnancy, you'll most likely feel as if he's suffocating you but please try your best not to scream at him. Everything he does will ensure your safety and will see to all of your needs" Kagome smirked at the idea of Sesshoumaru waiting on her hand and foot, the thought of it seemed so unlikely

"I'll try, but I heard that women get extremely hormonal during pregnancy"

"That's gonna be her excuse when she screams at him" Sango laughed

"Hey good idea" She smirked "I kinda feel bad for him, I'll most probably drive him insane"

"Probably" Both Sango and Miroku agreed. That's when Jaken returned with the firewood and began to light it with his staff, Rin then ran over to Kagome and tugged at her sleeve

"Can Rin feel the baby, Kagome?" She asked sweetly

"Of course" Kagome then took Rin's hand and pressed it to her stomach "Wait a few moments, it should kick the crap out of me any moment now"

"And hopefully send you into a coma..." Jaken muttered under his breath

"Hey I heard that" Sango glared at the imp "I'll send you into the coma if you carry on"

"Just ignore him Sango, he's...oh" Kagome jumped "Did you feel that Rin?"

"Yep" She beamed as she kept her hand in place as the child continued to kick "Rin thinks it likes her" Sesshoumaru then returned to the clearing to find Rin giggling happily as she felt his pup kicking Kagome's stomach. The way Kagome cuddled to Rin made her look very motherly, it almost made his heart swell with pride. The miko had noticed his returned and smiled up at him

"Welcome back" He just nodded and held up a dead boar

"I believe this shall be more than enough to nourish both you and the pup"

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble"

"Not at all" He then threw the carcass to Jaken "Skin and cook it for her" His tone left no room for arguments. He then sat next to the miko, on the other side of Sango and Miroku. Rin grinned up at him as he did so

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the baby kicks really hard. Rin thinks it likes her"

"I'm sure it does" He replied, repressing the urge to smile. He too then set his hand upon Kagome's small bump. That was when Kagome gasped "What is it?"

"It's kicking even harder now, it doesn't hurt though. I think it knows who you are" She smiled "I think it's excited and happy to have it's daddy around"

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he rubbed her stomach to calm his pup down "Do you not mean father?"

"No way" She laughed "I'm not having our child speaking formally to you, it can be as informal as it wants"

"I am the Alpha, miko. I believe I have that choice" His smirk increased

"Nope" She grinned "In my time mommy has the choice" The kicking then calmed "How about we compromise? Our child can call you whatever it wants but has to call you father or papa when you have some Lord visit you or something?"

"Very well, I believe that is acceptable"

"Then we have an agreement?" She raised her hand so that he could take it and shake it

"Yes" He took it but kissed it instead, she was shocked to begin with but then realized that men and women didn't shake hands in this time. Even playfully. Sesshoumaru was practically royalty so it was likely that he was brought up to nod to those males under him, bow to those older and wiser than him and to kiss the ladies hands "Are you fairing well?" He asked after a while when he noticed her blush

"What? Oh, uh yeah" She pulled her hand back and let it fall to her side "Rin, how about you go and help Jaken?"

"Can Rin play in the lake instead?"

"Of course sweetie" Kagome then ruffled the infant's head as she ran off and splashed in the cold water. The miko then shuddered "I guess children don't feel the cold"

"More like they are too content on playing" As he said this Shippo jumped from Kirara's side and joined the little human girl

"That confirms that" Kagome mused as Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away from her bump

"Ne Kagome" Sango began "Miroku and I are going to go for a short walk, do you mind?"

"No of course not, have fun" She winked. Sango nudged her playfully and left with Miroku, arm in arm. "They're so cute together"

"Hn" Kagome then turned to Sesshoumaru and giggled

"Sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic. I used to push them both into admitting their feelings to the other"

"For some reason I am not surprised" He mused. He then moved his cold gaze to the imp "Jaken, take it from the fire. It is almost burning, if it burns you shall be hunting for the next one"

"A-aye milord" He stuttered as he removed the boar from the fire and lay it upon a cloth

"You honestly don't expect her to eat it like that, do you?" He raised a silken brow "She is a lady, she is hardly going to dig her fingers into it and rip it apart. Use your head and cut it up for her" Kagome snickered at Jaken's death threats toward her under his breath and turned back to Sesshoumaru

"You just love to scare him, don't ya" She grinned, the child then kicked "Calm down" She laughed as she rubbed her stomach "Dinner is almost ready"

"He needs to learn to respect you, that is all"

"But I bet it's a bonus that you annoy him" She laughed when he smirked

"Perhaps" Jaken then waddled over to them with the boar cut up in a bowl, he handed it to her and bowed to Sesshoumaru "Leave us" He bowed again and left. Kagome pulled out a piece of meat and bit into it, she then winked at Sesshoumaru

"Hmm, it's a bit dry" She commented with an evil glint in her eye

"Would you like him to try again?" Sesshoumaru offered with an evil grin. Jaken gaped at them

"No, I'm far too hungry to wait. I just hope it tastes better next time" She then ate another piece.

Once she was finished Sesshoumaru had Jaken take her bowl away and to clean up "I believe we shall camp here for the night" He stated as he looked up at the already setting sun "Tomorrow we should arrive at Sounga's hideout, there you and the demon slayer shall remain in the forest. There is no need for you to join the fight and the monk does not wish for his lover to risk her life for the sake of checking on Inuyasha's well being"

"Last time you fought Sounga you were almost killed" Kagome frowned "What makes you think you can beat him this time?"

"I now know how he fights and I can wound Takemaru with the Tenseiga long enough so that I can steal the Sounga from him"

"So you still desire the sword?"

"Not as much as I did" He admitted "Either way I cannot allow it to fall to any more humans. Their selfish resolve only fuels the Sounga"

"Very well, but I wish to come with you. I could help"

"No" He met her gaze sternly "Using your spiritual powers only weakens you at the moment. You also have to live for our pup's sake, do not follow me foolishly. If it is Inuyasha you are worried about then I shall bring him to you once the battle is over"

"It's not Inuyasha" She began "I don't want you dying on me Sesshoumaru. We have a child to raise together, I don't want our child growing up without a father like we did"

"I won't die" He assured "If I believed that my life was at risk I wouldn't battle him, not when I have to a pup to care for. If I didn't then I would have joined the battle regardless"

"Just remember that even though you've learned their weaknesses doesn't mean that you have the upper hand, they most probably know one of your weaknesses too"

"Do not fret miko, I do not have many weaknesses. That is how I have come to live for so long"

"Hmm" She rolled her eyes "Don't you find it oddly strange that I could be your granddaughter?"

"Not really, youkai don't look at things like humans do"

"Well you can't blame me for thinking like that. You're older than my gramps"

"Though, I do not look like it" He smirked "To a human I look like I am in my late teens. This is how elders of my society see me as well. You seem to forget that youkai age much slower than humans"

"It's kinda scary to think that you've outlived me over a hundred times" She then smirked "But technically I am older than you"

"How so?" He raised a brow

"Well I am 500 years from the future" She smirked "Thus making me 500 years older than you"

"Then I hate to tell you that I am far older than 500" He smirked back

"No way" She gaped "Seriously?"

"Yes, so it is possible that I survived to your era"

"I doubt it" She shrugged "There aren't any youkai in my time"

"That you know of"

"I guess, but if you survived to my era you would have sought me out by now"

"Why would I have any reason to?"

"Gee thanks" She huffed as she folded her arms "So that's how you feel. I have the baby, you take it and then I get forgotten" She stood to walk away when she felt a strong clawed hand grab her upper arm

"I did not mean it like that, miko. I was implying that if I have met you once and have lived through your lifetime then why would I seek your younger self out again? It would only confuse you and perhaps draw you from your destiny"

"Destiny?" She turned to meet his hypnotic eyes

"Everyone has their own destiny or path" He explained as he released his hold on her

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry for jumping" Instinctively she lifted her sleeve and sniffed it, she then repeated the action with her hair "Sesshoumaru, do I smell bad?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well your nose is sensitive. Do I smell bad to you?"

"Your scent is beginning to imply that you should soon bathe but it isn't harming my nose in any way"

"Then is there a spring around here? I hate being even a little bit dirty"

"There is one past these trees, would you wish for my to take you there?"

"Yes please" She beamed as she grabbed her pack which was full of her supplies "Ready" Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her enthusiasm

"Jaken, keep watch. If the monk and demon slayer return tell them we shall be back shortly" And with that Sesshoumaru led Kagome through the trees and to the spring

"Oh gods, it's massive" She grinned as she dropped her pack to the floor "I'm in luck today, it's so private. I'm sure even Miroku would have trouble getting a good look without getting spotted" She laughed as she dug into her bag and pulled out her favourite bikini "Do you want to join me?" Her request was innocent but it still startled the Lord, he eyed her curiously causing her to blush "Eh, you don't have to..."

"If you do not mind miko, then I shall join you. I thought you would have been very modest with your nudity"

"Ah I am" She smirked "That is why I have these" She held up her bikini to him "In my time we wear them when we go swimming publicly"

"I see"

"Well I'm gonna go behind that tree and slip into this, I'll meet ya in there" Sesshoumaru nodded and watched her retreat behind the tree, there he then stripped down and slipped into the spring. It was heaven. He hadn't bathed for nearly three days so this felt great upon his aching muscles. He leaned back against a boulder and sighed contently, he could sense Kagome's aura and everything around them so he did not feel threatened. No one was around, all was well and safe.

Kagome came from behind the tree with her uniform folded neatly in her hands, she set it down by her pack where she then reached in and pulled out a wash cloth, soap, shampoo and conditioner. Once she had everything she needed she walked over to the spring and into Sesshoumaru's view, his eyes immediately widened when he saw her in _that _attire. She looked absolutely delicious. He felt his inner beast growl in agreement as she set her things down and slipped into the spring. The water only went as far as her waist so he could still see her round mounds and slender curved figure. Beautiful was an understatement. He could see the small bump on her toned stomach and let a small smile grace his features

"Ah this is the life" She commented as she splashed some water on her face "I love baths"

"Hm" Kagome looked down at her little bump and smiled

"I bet you're gonna like your baths too" She then looked up at Sesshoumaru and bit back a gasp as she once again got a look at his stunning body. He was so handsome _'And sexy' _She blushed. Sesshoumaru saw this and smirked

"See something you like miko?"

"You wish" She splashed water at him and dunked under the spring to wet her hair. When she resurfaced she pushed her wet bangs back and moved to get her shampoo, she saw the look of curiosity on his face causing her to giggle "It's called shampoo, we use it in my time to wash our hair. It's made up of various soaps and chemicals to keep our hair clean and smelling nice"

"Chemicals? Wouldn't they harm you?"

"Not these ones" She then squirted some onto her hands and massaged it into her scalp "Would you like to try some?" Slowly he wavered his way over to her and reached out for the bottle in his hands. He inhaled what was inside and was taken aback, it smelt like strawberries but it wasn't. This confused him even more. He handed the bottle back to her, he wouldn't use anything that he wasn't sure about. "Your funeral" She shrugged as she closed the lid and set it back down "What do you use to wash your hair anyway? It always looks so soft and shiny"

"Just some of the lotions I use back at my palace" He replied as he lifted the other bottle "What is this one?"

"Oh, that's conditioner. It makes your hair softer and full of life. It stops your hair from getting dry and damaged"

"I see" He then flipped the lid and inhaled its contents, this too smelt of strawberries "Both of these hold the scent of fruit though they clearly aren't"

"The chemicals added can make them smell like that" She then dunked under and washed the suds out, she then jumped back up and took the conditioner from him "I don't know how I will survive after these run out" She mused as she put some on her head and repeated the same as she did with the shampoo. Once her hair was free of suds she grabbed the soap and wash cloth "Do you want me to wash your back for you?" He contemplated on this for a moment but allowed her. They both walked to the shallowest part of the spring and sat down, Sesshoumaru was in between Kagome's legs but she paid no mind as she soaped up the wash cloth. She then pushed his hair over his shoulder and began to wash his back, a soft moan slipped from his mouth causing Kagome to smirk "You like that huh"

"It is enjoyable" He replied as he closed his eyes. She scrubbed his back a bit harder but avoided his lower back when she noticed that he was completely naked, this made her blush as she rinsed the cloth and washed the suds from his back. Once that was done he moved back into the spring and pulled her with him, he took the soap and wash cloth from her and gently turned her. He then pushed her hair over her shoulder and repeated what she had done to him. She moaned in satisfaction as she leaned back against him. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her body, she looked like a goddess. Setting the wash cloth down he soaped up his hands and began to massage them onto her back and hips

"Sesshoumaru..." She moaned. She couldn't help it, it just slipped out. Hands then slithered to her front where they then ran up and down her stomach, she gasped when she felt her back pressed up against his toned chest. She bit her lip to stifle a moan that was beginning to escape

"You seem to be enjoying this far more than you should miko" He breathed huskily into her ear as he took in her scent

"You're the one who can't keep his hands to himself" She breathlessly replied

"I don't see you complaining, Kagome" She gasped when he spoke her name, it went straight to her core that began to heat up. She felt like she was on fire when she felt his lips press against her shoulder

"You shouldn't be doing this with a filthy human"

"You're a clean human" He smirked "I just saw to that. And you're the mother of my child, aren't couples supposed to be intimate with each other"

"Couples?" She tilted her head slightly to look at him as he ran his hands up and down her arms "Don't you see couples as people who love each other"

"Couples are people who are bound to each other" He corrected as he turned her to face him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "You just had to ask me to bathe with you" He smirked as he leaned his head against hers "My inner youkai wants me to take you right here and now" He scented her fear rise causing him to chuckle "Fear not miko, I will not. I have control over myself"

"Perhaps we should break before your control does"

"Perhaps we should" He brushed her bangs from her eyes "I've always enjoyed a risk"

"Even so" She breathed "You will not risk my virginity for your amusement"

"I would never dream of such" He then cupped her cheek and tilted her to meet his gaze

"Sesshoumaru..." Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as they leaned in together. Their lips were just inches apart when...

"MY LORD?" Jaken squawked

"KAGOME?" Sango called. In an instant the two broke apart as Kagome jumped from the spring and wrapped herself in a towel, she threw one to Sesshoumaru as she grabbed her pack and fled to change. Jaken ran into the clearing gasping for breath

"Why do you interrupt me, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru frowned

"We began to grow worried my Lord" He began

"We?" As he asked this Sango tripped into the clearing "Myself and the miko are fine"

"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked as she scanned the area

"By here" Kagome called as she came out from her changing area in a pair of shorts and a figure hugging strapped top "Sorry to worry you Sango"

"Um, no worries. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep in there" She pointed to the spring "You did it last time"

"Ah tell everyone" She laughed as she packed up bathing supplies and threw them in her pack "Come on, let's return to camp to allow Sesshoumaru to change in peace" She threw her pack over her shoulder and dragged Sango back to camp without another word. Sesshoumaru sent a glare at Jaken causing him to follow them back

"Uh Kagome" Sango began as they walked "How come Sesshoumaru was naked...around you?" Jaken moved closer, he too wanted to hear about this

"We just bathed together, that's all" She shrugged, refusing to meet his friend's gaze "It was kinda awkward to begin with but I'm starting to grow more comfortable around him, I mean he _is _the father of my child after all"

"You know I wouldn't begrudge you if you two began to court each other, I would be happy for you"

"I know" Kagome smiled as she linked Sango's arm "And I think Sesshoumaru and I are just seeking comfort from the other at the moment, this child is bringing the worst out, I think"

"Or perhaps you two are simply becoming friends" They then entered the clearing to find Miroku throwing a blanket over the children "Finally got them off then" She mused as they sat down

"Eventually" Miroku grinned as he sat beside Sango "How was your bath Kagome?"

"Interesting" She smiled to herself as she reached into her pack and pulled her sleeping bag out. She then rolled it open, crawled onto it and lay upon her stomach "Ne Sango, could you pass me my diary please? I don't trust the monk being near it when I'm asleep" She glared half heatedly at him

"Sure thing" She then pulled the pink locked book from the bag, along with a pen and handed it to the miko "I'm gonna get some sleep, it's been a long day"

"Me too" Miroku yawned as he collapsed against a transformed Kirara

"Goodnight guys" Kagome smiled as Sango curled up into Miroku's arms "Cute" She grinned as she opened her diary and began to write in it

"Wench! Tell me exactly what happened back at the spring" Jaken demanded, once he was sure Sango and Miroku were asleep

"Nothing did and even if something had, I would never tell you. So just deal with it toad boy" She snapped, not taking her eyes from her diary

"I hope he kills you once the pup is born, I hope he lets me do the honour" He smirked...well it looked like a smirk

"Why? Are you afraid that we're going to fall in love or something? Am I in your way Jaken?" She laughed as she met his glare. He didn't get to reply as Sesshoumaru returned, Kagome looked up at the Lord and smiled "You took your time"

"Hn" He sat against the tree that was a few inches from her "I didn't realize I had a time limit" She poked her tongue out at him and giggled

"You didn't" She then gave Jaken a knowing glance and went back to her diary

"What are you doing miko?"

"Just writing in my diary" She replied as she doodled around the pages "I have to do something to prevent me from going insane" She then laughed as she patted her stomach "I wasn't on about you"

"You cannot believe that the pup understands you" Sesshoumaru rose a silken brow

"I know it doesn't" She smiled as she finished up writing "It's just one of those things" She shrugged as she closed the book and locked it. She then slid the key into her pack's pocket whilst returning the book to where Sango had earlier retrieved it. Once that was done she rolled onto her back and stretched "Where will you leave Sango and I tomorrow?"

"There is a cave not too far from where Sounga and Takemaru resides, you two and the children shall stay there. The monk will likely please a barrier up to ensure your safety"

"Yeah, he's good like that" She yawned

"Sleep miko, I'm sure tomorrow will not be pleasant on you"

"No it won't" She sighed "If I worry myself into an oblivion I will purify your ass"

"Your powers do not work at this moment" Sesshoumaru smirked "So do not make threats that you cannot uphold"

"Once the child is born I shall see to it that you eat those words" She challenged with a cheeky smile. She stretched her arms above her head causing her top to rise a little

"Miko unless you do not wish to repeat what happened earlier I suggest you refrain from sprawling out in front of me" Kagome saw the glimmer of lust in his eyes causing her to blush a deep crimson. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself as she glared at him

"Jerk" She then slipped into her sleeping bag and sighed "Ugh, this god damn floor" She slipped back out and lifted her bed to see what was underneath "Stupid sticks" She muttered as she attempted to move them and a few stones from her sleeping area. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he reached out and grasped the back of her top. He then pulled her back so that she landed in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are beginning to irritate me with all your complaints. Sleep here now otherwise you shall be exhausted in the morning"

"It's not exactly warm out tonight" She huffed as she folded her arms "I'll freeze to death in your arms" Sighing Sesshoumaru pulled his outer haori from his person and wrapped it around her

"Content?" Jaken gaped at him. Had his Lord really parted with his royal clothing just to give it to Inuyasha's wench? What was the world coming to

"Slightly" She grunted as she snuggled up to him "Sometimes I could just throttle you"

"And I you, miko" He smirked as he tightened his hold on her "Now rest" Muttering threats under her breath Kagome closed her eyes and let sleep claim her. Needless to say Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that she was out within minutes, that was when Saya flew from the sheath once again

"You two seem to be hitting it off" He grinned

"I have no knowledge of what you speak"

"Sure...and I'm a monkey's uncle. You seem to forget that I was at the hot spring earlier, I was strapped to your hakama when you removed it. I saw everything that happened between you two love birds"

"Do not speak nonsense" Sesshoumaru sighed "Otherwise I will find a way to kill you"

"Fine, deny it for now. But you will soon see" And with that the old man retired back to his sheath.

"Ridiculous" The young lord muttered as he looked down at the young woman in his arms. Was it really that ridiculous that he was beginning to like her? She was carrying his child after all. Shaking his head Sesshoumaru growled. No. He would not follow his father's footsteps. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

Neither had noticed Jaken had listened to the whole thing. Had something intimate happened at the spring? Was his Lord falling for a human wench? No, never would Lord Sesshoumaru fall to a human, a miko no less. He would see to it personally that the two would remain apart, somehow or some way...

**Wow this is a long chapter**

**17 pages long lol**

**Well hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	7. In the Clutches Of The Enemy

Chapter Seven – In the Clutches of the Enemy

Kagome groaned as she snuggled up to Sesshoumaru. She knew damn well where she was but she could care less, she was so tired. She would rather sleep anyway, today was not a day she was looking forward to. Sighing she clenched her eyes in an attempt to block to sun out as she buried her head into his pelt. When she felt Sesshoumaru run his fingers through her hair she couldn't help but lean into his touch "Miko, I believe it is time that you ready yourself"

"No" She huffed as she folded her arms around her petite form "5 more minutes" That was when she heard a giggle, she reluctantly opened her eyes and moved them until she found Sango grinning at her "I'm too tired to put up with you this morning" She waved off

"It's not my fault you're so lazy" The demon slayer teased. Her attitude changed when she felt a wandering hand lingering near her behind "Miroku!" She growled, she turned and slapped him across the face "Pervert" Kagome rolled her eyes at them and sat up in Sesshoumaru's lap, it was obvious that she wasn't going to get any more sleep. She arched her back and stretched as she yawned, her bump then kicked startling her

"I forgot you could do that" She smiled softly as she rubbed her bump "Good morning little one" She then looked up at Sesshoumaru "I hope I wasn't too heavy"

"Miko, if you believe that you are heavy then you are gravely ill" He used one arm and lifted her slightly to emphasize how light she actually was. He then stood with her in his arms and set her down, there Sango threw her some fruit and began to pack up

"Oh" Kagome began. She had only just remembered that she was wearing Sesshoumaru's haori, she took it off and handed it back to him "Thanks"

"You're welcome" He then slipped it on and turned to Jaken "Prepare AhUn, we shall be leaving shortly"

"How far is this cave?" The miko asked as she pulled her clothes from her pack along with her underwear which she tried her best to hide from mostly Miroku's eyes

"Not far at all, go and change. We shall leave once you're ready"

"Okay, I'll go change by the hot spring" And with that she jogged off to the spring. Sesshoumaru looked down at the unconscious monk and then to Sango

"Don't worry, he'll come round before we leave" Sango smirked evilly as she clenched her fist "I'll make sure of that"

"So now I see, you're the alpha in your relationship"

"You could put it that way" She grinned

Kagome arrived at the clearing within minutes and was now pulling off her pyjamas and was beginning to change when she saw something terrifying, she let out a gut wrenching scream as she fell onto her behind. Within seconds Sesshoumaru arrived at the clearing and was at Kagome's side with his sword drawn "What happened?"

"A spider!" She shrieked as she pointed to the tarantula sized spider. Sesshoumaru's sweat almost dropped as he sheathed his sword, he then killed the spider with his poison claws and pulled Kagome to her feet

"I cannot believe that you just screamed in terror over a little spider"

"That was not little!" She snapped as she pointed to the spider's remains "It was massive" That was when he noticed she was only in her skirt and bra "I thought it was going to eat me"

"Miko, I suggest..." He was cut off by the trees rustling. He immediately caught Kagome's waist and pulled her against his chest as she raised his poison claws

"I bet it's more spiders" She squeaked "If you kill one spider more appear"

"Don't be ridiculous" He sighed as he pulled her closer "You have likely drawn youkai to us" But as he said this he found it was their group as they fell into the clearing

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango began

"What happened?" Miroku added

"Ah" Rin screamed as she latched onto Shippo "Look at that spider!"

"Where?" Kagome gasped as she latched onto Sesshoumaru. That was when everyone clicked onto what she had been screaming over

"Ah Kagome" Sango sighed as she shook her head "What are we going to do with you?

"Wait, you screamed over the spider?" Miroku asked, not really believing this "So you can take out youkai but you can't be with a spider?"

"Hell no" She huffed "Why do ya think I always hide behind Inuyasha when Naraku's around? The guy's a freaking huge spider"

"Miko, I believe you should sort your priorities out" Sesshoumaru sighed as he released his hold on her, he then leaned into her ear "And perhaps you should start by putting on some clothes"

"Oh I don't know" Miroku smirked when Kagome blushed "I believe this attire is very nice on you Kagome" Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome to him once again whilst Sango hit the monk with her weapon

"Honestly, I can't take you anywhere" She huffed.

Realizing what he did Sesshoumaru released Kagome and averted his gaze from her. Did he really just growl? Did he just cover her from everyone's sight but his own? What the hell was going on? Kagome too shared the same reaction but she quickly pulled her blouse on before it got out of hand. She then slipped on her socks and shoes and turned back to the gang "Umm...shall we be off then?"

"Sure..." Sango began. Kagome then took her pack from her friend and flung it over her shoulders, once that was done she waited until Sesshoumaru was in front of her before she followed.

Two hours had gone since the awkward ordeal and Sesshoumaru was finding it rather hard to control his emotions. What was this woman doing to him? What was she turning him into? From the corner of his eye he could see her, she had her hand on her bump as she kept her gaze on the road. She walked with pride and cheeriness as the children grabbed each of her hands as they swung them back and forth, she looked like such a proud mother. It made him proud to see such a sight, to know that she was the one who was carrying his pup. Turning back to the road Sesshoumaru's eyes finally set on a small cave that was big enough for the women and children "We're here" He announced as he led them over to it

"Well this is cute" Kagome commented as she and the children peaked inside, she was about to go all the way in when she felt someone grab her arm and pulled her back

"Allow me to check for any danger before you make yourself comfortable" Kagome nodded to the young Lord and stepped back. He released her and went on inside. That was when Sango turned to Miroku with a very displeased look on her place

"I want to go to Takemaru's lair with you"

"I just can't risk it Sango" He grasped her hands in his "You're very dear to me and I would hate to see anything happen to you"

"I'm a big girl Miroku, I can look after myself" She argued

"Perhaps so but I can't take the risk" He then cupped her cheek and smiled softly "I need you here and so does Kagome"

"I know, but I can't bare to see you go in there alone" Sesshoumaru returned as she said this

"I won't be alone, not until Lord Sesshoumaru and I go our separate ways. I'm only going there to make sure Inuyasha is fine and well. I'll be back before you know it"

"Miroku..." He silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Sesshoumaru heard Kagome squeal slightly causing him to look down at her, he noticed that her eyes were full of happiness, excitement and adoration. Only slightly but he also saw envy, why, he didn't know. On the looks of it the miko had yet to find love and it was obvious that Inuyasha had no intention on giving her what the couple in front of them had. The two pulled away from each other as Sesshoumaru took a step forward

"It would be best if we left now" Miroku nodded and ushered Sango to Kagome's side "Jaken, you shall stay here with the women and children. Make sure no harm comes to them, especially the miko"

"A-aye milord" Jaken gaped as he bowed, why did Sesshoumaru care if the miko was harmed? The child would still live regardless. Oh, how his lord was troubling.

"We shall return by sunrise" He cast his gaze to Kagome "Do not try to follow under any circumstances" She nodded as he and Miroku headed off toward Sounga. Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the cave and set her pack down, Sango followed behind her with the suitcase and leaned it against the rocky walls. She took a seat beside her friend and stretched

"If they're not back by morning then I'm going to check things out" She began "You shall remain here though Kagome, you aren't strong enough whilst you carrying the child"

"Sango, I will not sit idly by and watch all my friends retreat to Sounga. If you're going then so am I"

"So are we!" Rin and Shippo stated proudly

"I don't think so" Kagome smirked "You two have to stay here. Shippo I'm trusting you to protect Rin. And Rin you are to stay here to look after AhUn"

"Fine" They both huffed as they wandered off into the cave

"Do you think they will be alright?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence

"I believe they will survive, but I'm sure that Miroku will have a few cuts and bruises after this. Sesshoumaru will likely come out squeaky clean and unharmed"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have never once seen Sesshoumaru tattered in any way, even after he battled with Inuyasha he always remained unscathed" She shrugged

"Hm, you have a point there" She then saw Jaken glaring at her and rolled her eyes "Don't start, I'm hardly in the...wait" Her head snapped in the direction of the sky "Sango do you sense..."

"Yeah" She stood as she armed herself with the Hirakotsu "Kirara make sure to stay by Kagome at all times, AhUn go to the children" She then quickly tied her hair back and waited for...

Sesshoumaru and Miroku continued toward the mountain in silence, from what they could see it was massive. Miroku inwardly groaned at the thought of having to climb up it, he'd likely die before he reached the top. He doubted Sesshoumaru would have any problems, a few jumps and he'd be there "Buddha give me strength" He sighed

"What is the problem monk?" The stoic youkai asked as he kept all his senses open and aware for any ambushes, something was troubling him putting him on the edge

"Nothing really, just dreading the climb up there"

"Fear not I shall take you to the top" He scanned the area around him as his body tensed

"Ah, at least it is a nice and peaceful day. Wouldn't you agree Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"A little too peaceful for my liking" He then stopped, dumbfounding Miroku

"Is there a problem?" He too began to scan the area, is something had caused Sesshoumaru to stop then it must be really big. He couldn't really sense anything, only a faint aura but it was hard to make it out

"Haven't you noticed that the forest had become abruptly quiet? No birds singing, no animals walking, not even the trees stir. It's as if they have all frozen or are hiding"

"But from what?" Two blood curdling screams then sounded from the distance, from behind them to be precise "Sango!" Miroku gasped as he turned and ran back

"Kagome..." Sesshoumaru growled under his breath as he used his incredible speed to race back to the cave. When he arrived the scent of blood was strong, almost sickening. He walked through the cave with caution only to find bloody hand prints on the walls as well as footprints on the ground. The scent was stronger now, it was Sango's blood that was the thickest. Kagome's was also in the air but not as strong, he also scent...the un-dead. Growling he continued through the cave until he came upon Sango's bloodied form laying across the floor, he went to his knees and carefully lifted her to see if she was alive. She was, but barely. He lifted her head to give her more support as her eyes fluttered open, she spat out blood and groaned in pain "What happened?"

"T-they came from n-nowhere..." She winced "T-there were f-four walking c-corpses, I t-tried to cut them but they didn't die...only r-rejoined back together. T-two attacked me whilst the others a-attacked K-Kagome..." She coughed up more blood "From what I saw, t-they knocked her out and...and...t-took her..."

"And the children?"

"Jaken has them d-deeper in the cave..."

"SANGO?" Miroku was heard as he ran through the cave, he came upon them in seconds and fell to his knees beside Sesshoumaru "Oh Sango..." Sesshoumaru handed her to him as he cradled her in his arms "I shouldn't have left you"

"She's stable for the moment" He explained as he stood "Though she needs treatment immediately. Wait here until I retrieve the children and youkai, there I shall have Jaken take you to my palace where she can be cared for"

"Thank you so much" Miroku bowed his head. Sesshoumaru nodded and went further into the cave, he had to travel right to the back before he found them. Rin and Shippo were cuddled together in the corner whilst an impatient Kirara and AhUn stood in front them, Jaken just sat there, he looked almost as if he was at peace

"Jaken" The imp's eyes opened as he ran over to Sesshoumaru

"Oh my Lord, thank goodness you have returned"

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin cried as she broke from Shippo and crashed straight into his leg "Rin was so scared" Sesshoumaru kneeled in front of her and wrapped an arm around her "Is Kagome okay? I heard her screaming"

"I tried to get to her" Shippo whimpered as he approached "But Kirara was adamant that I stayed here"

"She did the right thing" Sesshoumaru replied as he ran his claws through Rin's hair "As for the miko, she has been kidnapped. Most likely by Takemaru's men"

"No..." Rin cried into his haori

"Shh Rin" He lifted the child's head so that she was looking at him "I promise you that I shall bring the miko back to you. In the meantime I need you and Jaken to take everyone back to the palace, the demon slayer is injured badly and needs to be treated"

"You can count on Rin" She stated as she wiped away her tears "Rin won't let you down, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"That I know all too well" He then stood and turned to Jaken "Make sure they get there safely, if you make any more mistakes I shall kill you" And with that he sped out of the cave and flew to Takemaru's and Sounga's hideout.

"Eh?" Kagome's eyes opened weakly as she took in her surroundings, the room was a dark crimson or was that just some poor victims blood? Was the previous owner of this palace splattered across the walls? Shuddering Kagome slowly lifted herself onto her elbows and winced as some of her wounds re-opened. She looked over her bloodied clothed body and sighed, at least she hadn't been cut so deep that she would bleed to death

"Ah you're awake I see" A dark voice was heard from behind. She slowly turned her head to find Takemaru sitting proudly against a wall with Sounga at his side, he saw the fear in her eyes and laughed "Not so courageous now that you have lost your powers" He smirked as he stood "Tell me miko, how does this feel?" He then lifted his foot and slammed it straight into her stomach, she doubled over in agony as she cried out "Did that hurt? Good! You'll think next time before you strike me"

"Ah" She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around her stomach, had he hurt her baby? Was the barrier strong enough to withstand such evil?

"Careful Takemaru" Sounga chuckled "You don't want to kill the child until Sesshoumaru's arrives"

"Well then we'll just mess with her head until he arrives" And with that he lifted her and threw her into the wall opposite. Kagome felt as is every bone in her body had broken, tears trailed uncontrollably down her cheeks as she shook.

"Sesshoumaru" She prayed with a whisper "...save me..." Takemaru began to approach once again, she snapped her eyes shut as she curled up into a ball. No, she couldn't allow him to harm her baby again.

"Are you well?" That voice. She gasped as she opened her eyes "I should have gotten here sooner" That silky strong voice. Sesshoumaru? Kagome looked up at the figure in front of her to find Sesshoumaru kneeling beside her

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice croaked

"It is I" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to kneel in front of him "What did they do to you?"

"Where are they?" She whimpered as she helplessly looked around the room

"Shh, it's okay. I killed them" He caressed her cheek and smiled softly "They won't touch you again, I'm here now"

"Sesshoumaru...they hurt...the baby" She cried as she collapsed in his arms

"It's fine, don't worry" He cooed "You're both safe" He then raised her chin so that their eyes met "I thought I lost you, I couldn't live without you"

"What? Sesshoumaru?" This seemed surreal, Kagome's head was beginning to spin

"I couldn't lose you my love" He then pulled her closer as he brushed his lips against hers. Kagome's eyes slid shut as her weak hands found their way to his arms "My Kagome" He breathed against her lips as he caught them once again. Wait a moment. Kagome? The miko's eyes snapped open as she pushed him back, she wiped her mouth and spat "Kagome?"

"How dare you mess with my emotions!" She snapped "Sesshoumaru hardly ever speaks my name" Sesshoumaru caught her chin and smirked

"Ah, so you figured it out then. Clever girl" He then turned into Takemaru "That wasn't a complete waste, at least I know what you feel for the whelp" He then punched her in the gut once again, she screamed out as she fell to the floor "I'll make sure that brat dies. There is no way in hell that I am going to let another Sesshoumaru run around" He then raised the Sounga up over his head "Can you scream louder, little miko? I do love it when you scream" Kagome whimpered as she looked up at the blade in Takemaru's hand, it was sparking. Were they going to shock her until she died? Or were they just going to kill her? Just as she saw the blade move she covered her head and threw herself to the floor, she cried out for help as she tried to bury herself into the ground

"Oi" A yellow blast then engulfed Takemaru as he growled "Get the hell away from Kagome?" The miko chanced a glance to find Takemaru jumping back as a being clad in red stood in front of her, she looked up at the being and gasped

"I-Inuyasha..." The hanyou looked at her from the corner of his eye and smiled

"Hey Kags, don't worry I'll get ya out of here" He then turned back to his enemies and lifted the Tetsusaiga "You're gonna regret what you did to her. WINDSCAR" The blast went straight for them but Sounga deflected it as if it was swatting a fly

"Foolish pup, neither of us can be killed with the Tetsusaiga" Sounga laughed

"You cannot kill the un-dead" Takemaru added with a grin

"Ya wanna bet?" Inuyasha growled

"Heh, you look like Izayoi when I look at your face. The woman who betrayed me. She betrayed me for you, a half breed"

"Go to hell"

"Listen well Inuyasha" He smirked "If you haven't already figured it out I am the one who sent your wretched mother to hell"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha charged at him and clashed blades with him "For your information she lived a long and happy life without you"

"And now you have out lived her. What did it feel like to watch her die? How did it feel when you held her cold hand in yours? Was her end painful? I hope it was"

"AH" The hanyou kicked him in the stomach as sliced through him

"Don't you listen half breed? I can't die" Takemaru laughed as he slashed Inuyasha's arm with the Sounga "But you can" He then kicked the hanyou to the floor and held Sounga to his throat "Any last requests?"

"Yeah, freaking die"

"That's not something I'm willing to give" He then brought the blade down

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed from where she lay helpless as she tried to summon up her spiritual powers to save her friend. She didn't need to, within seconds Sesshoumaru had arrived and knocked Takemaru back from his brother "Sesshoumaru..."

"Ha! Here to save your little brother, how sweet. I never knew you were so sentimental"

"Inuyasha's life is for me to take" Sesshoumaru growled as he sliced through Takemaru who fell to the floor in agony

"Now Inuyasha!" Saya called as he flew from the sheath at Sesshoumaru's hip "Strike Takemaru with the Tetsusaiga and destroy him"

"Keh, you don't have to tell me twice" Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and grabbed Tetsusaiga "WINDSCAR" Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way and landed by Kagome as Inuyasha continued to attack the being on the floor. He kneeled beside her and gathered her into his arms

"Please tell me this is really you" She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes

"Is it I" He stood with her "What do you mean by that?" Before she could answer Inuyasha was thrown back into the wall beside them as Takemaru's body disappeared and Sounga was impaled within the floor

"Heh" He chuckled "Takemaru played a cruel trick on your miko. He disguised himself as you and confessed his love to her, he then kissed her. She was far too willing Sesshoumaru. A human and a youkai, just like your father" He spat "Love was his downfall and now it shall be yours" The orb on his hilt then flashed a bright red as the palace began to shake uncontrollably "Die together!" He then disappeared as the palace began to fall apart

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he pulled himself to his feet "This isn't going to be easy"

"I think I can manage a barrier" Kagome gasped as she watched the place begin to break down

"No" Sesshoumaru frowned as he met her gaze "Don't you dare try it"

"It's either that or we all die" She snapped

"Never" He then turned to his brother "Inuyasha, use the wind scar and shatter the ceiling. We can escape through there, we're on the top floor nothing will crash down on us"

"Keh, I'm doing this for Kagome and I, alright? Don't get any ideas that I'm doing this because you told me to"

"Does it matter?" Kagome huffed "Just do it!"

"Fine" Inuyasha then shot through the ceiling and stepped back as some parts began to crumple "Now give me Kagome. What the hell are ya doing holding her anyway?"

"We shall discuss this once she's safe" And with that Sesshoumaru flew out of the gap in the ceiling with Inuyasha following behind as he jumped on the falling rubble for leverage. The two landed at a safe distance and watched as the palace finally collapsed

"Where's Sounga?" Kagome panicked as she looked around

"It's okay" Sesshoumaru breathed into her ear "He's fled for now"

"Thank goodness" She sighed "Wait...Sango. Where's Sango? Is she okay? Is she alive? Ah this is all my fault, I should have..."

"Miko, calm yourself" Sesshoumaru almost sighed "I have had them all leave for my palace where the demon slayer will get the treatment she needs"

"But she's okay though?"

"She will be" Inuyasha then approached the two and watched them suspiciously

"Hey what's going on?" He narrowed his eyes "Since when were you two the best of friends?"

"Since you abandoned her" Sesshoumaru stated

"I did not abandon her, I left her in Totosai's care. Why do you have her anyway?" He then eyed Kagome and gaped "Kagome...you're fat!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome growled "SIT" The hanyou of course came crashing down into the ground "How dare you call me fat! For your information I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha dragged himself up and gaped at the two "Don't tell me you're carrying his brat! Whoa, you reek of virginity, how can you be knocked up?"

"Some crazy miko did it, but that doesn't matter. The face here is that I am not fat! Sesshoumaru kill him" She huffed as she met his gaze "How can you let him call me fat? I bet you think the same too, stupid dogs"

"Inuyasha keep your mouth shut" Sesshoumaru growled "You should know better than to anger a pregnant woman" He then turned West "Your companions should be at my palace, if you want to see them then I suggest you follow me"

"Fine, but when we get there you're gonna explain why some miko decided to get her knocked up with your kid and why you haven't got rid of it" Sesshoumaru just gave a curt nod as he began to fly off in the direction of his home with Inuyasha following on his feet...

**Another chapter people hehe**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	8. Dealings

Chapter Eight – Dealings

Sesshoumaru landed outside the palace with ease as Inuyasha ran up to his side. Kagome was still awake and was resting upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she was completely exhausted. She just wanted to snuggle up in a nice comfy bed and sleep for an eternity. Sesshoumaru walked up to the doors of his home where the guards standing there bowed lowly and opened them for him, he walked in with Inuyasha following where they were then greeted by the head guard "Welcome back Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Monomaru" Sesshoumaru nodded to him "Where are my guests?"

"The young lady is asleep in one of the guest rooms, the monk and neko are with her. As for Lady Rin, she and the kitsune are in her bed chambers playing. I had Jaken put AhUn in the stables"

"I see, has there been any news since my departure?"

"Nothing serious, only a few marriage proposals"

"Marriage proposals?" He raised a brow

"Aye, Lord Kenji of the Southern Lands has requested that you marry his daughter Lady Sara" Monomaru then smirked "I'm sure you remember her? Kenji brought her here once when your father still ruled over these lands, she seemed very...hmm how could I put this?"

"Obsessed?"

"Ah, so you do remember" He chuckled "I believe they shall be visiting soon"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru then turned to Inuyasha "Go and see to your friends before we discuss anything, I shall see to the miko's wounds"

"Hang on Sesshoumaru, I'm not leaving Kagome alone with you" Inuyasha growled

"You don't have a choice in the matter"

"The hell I don't"

"Inuyasha" Kagome breathed as she lifted her head slightly "I'll be fine honestly, please go and see how Sango's fairing"

"Fine" He agreed reluctantly

"Monomaru, take Inuyasha to the demon slayer's room"

"Of course my lord. Please follow me Lord Inuyasha" Inuyasha huffed and followed the head guard. Kagome shook her head and her friend as Sesshoumaru began to carry her away

"He's so stubborn" She sighed "It must run in the family"

"You're no angel, miko" He smirked as he took her to a bed chamber and lay her upon the bed. Kagome took in the room and gasped. The walls were a colour of rich reds and pinks; the floor was oak; inside the room there was a desk, a giant wardrobe, glass doors that led to a balcony, a book shelf, a rose coloured couch, a dresser and a beautiful king sized bed that was decorated in various pink and red be sheets and pillows

"This room is beautiful" She sat up and winced "Too fast" She groaned as she rubbed her stomach. Sesshoumaru then made sure the bedroom door was closed before he began to inspect the miko

"Will you allow me to remove your top?" She eyed him wearily "It is for your health, not for my benefit"

"You'd benefit from it still" She smirked "Yes, go on. I need to know that the child is okay"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked as he pulled her top off over her head, what he saw made him growl and his eye tint crimson for a moment. Her stomach bruised terrible, what had that bastard done to her? He gently ran his hand over her stomach as he closed his eyes. Kagome watched curiously as he did this "It's fine" He opened his eyes and met her sea-green eyes "It hasn't been harmed at all, it is slightly distressed though"

"What? Why?" She panicked

"Calm yourself" He sighed "When you were attacked it got upset, it is likely shaken up from the ordeal"

"My poor baby" She breathed as she ran her hand over her bump "I won't let that happen again"

"You mean _I _won't let that happen again" Sesshoumaru then sat on the edge of the bed as he looked over the cuts on her body "Did Takemaru cut you with the Sounga?"

"No, his men attacked me" She looked over her battered body and sighed "Thanks to them my body is all ugly"

"Don't be foolish" He traced two fingers down her arm and over her wounds "These will heal within the week"

"I'm not a youkai Sesshoumaru, my wounds won't heal that fast"

"Your powers will aid you and so shall I"

"What do you mean?" Without answering Sesshoumaru leaned forward and licked a cut on her shoulder, when she gasped he couldn't help but smirk "W-what are you...d-doing?" He moved to meet her gaze

"An inuyoukai's saliva heals wounds faster, allow me to clean your wounds"

"W-well, I-I..." She blushed and gulped "O-okay" Smirking Sesshoumaru pushed her down onto the bed and began to lick away all the wounds on her upper body. She stifled a moan as he dragged his tongue over her bump and up to her bra, she closed her eyes and tried to relax but his ministrations were driving her crazy. Her hands kept twitching, oh how she really wanted to weave her fingers through his hair. Once her stomach and arms were done Sesshoumaru leaned up to inspect for any more, there was one just above the rim of her bra on her left breast. His beast chuckled at this. She caught onto where he was looking and blushed even deeper "It's okay S-Sesshoumaru, t-that's fine..."

"It's not" His voice was husky and his eyes held lust "It is slightly deeper than the others, you may get an infection" He then ran his hand up to settle upon her waist "Do you trust me Kagome?" Her eyes widened when he said her name, she had the same sensation rush straight to her core as she did back at the hot spring. She gazed into his lust filled orbs through half lidded eyes and slowly nodded, Sesshoumaru noticed that her eyes were reflecting his own causing his beast to growl in approval "Will you allow me to continue? I will be gentle and I will not harm you in any way" Kagome gave him a nod of consent as he leaned back down and went straight to her breast. Kagome could not help but moan as she watched his mouth press against the sensitive flesh and the feeling of his hot tongue caressing it, this time she allowed her hand to slide to his face as she brushed his hair out of the way and caressed his magenta stripes. When he heard her moans he couldn't help but press harder

"Sesshoumaru..." She unconsciously pressed against his mouth resulting in her arching her back and bearing her neck to him. Sesshoumaru looked up at her and growled, releasing her breast he leaned up and nipped at her neck. The hands on her waist pulled her against him as he pressed his flush against hers "...ah" She gasped, she felt as if she was in heaven. Sesshoumaru in the meantime was trying to control his beast, the damned thing was just too horny. It wanted to take her right now, he couldn't allow that. He now believed this woman had bewitched him into desiring her so much but now he didn't care, all he knew was that he would never let any male touch her like he was. Groaning into her neck he slid his hand down to her thigh and hitched up her skirt, she shuddered against his touch as he rubbed circles into her outer-thigh "Sessh...no more..." She breathed as she gently pushed him. He immediately got a hold of himself and pulled away, he looked down at her form to find her chest heaving and her eyes still glazed over with lust

"I apologize if I scared you" Kagome slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and smiled up at him

"You didn't, you only confused me"

"Confused you?" He tilted his head slightly causing her to stifle a giggle

"Well you and I are always bickering over something and just then we almost...well it could have lead to..."

"I do not understand it either" He replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I would accuse you of placing me under a spell if you were not pregnant"

"How do I know you haven't done so to me?" She smirked with a sigh "Well it's not as if anything bad would have happened, I'm already pregnant"

"Indeed" Sesshoumaru chuckled "Perhaps this is the pup's doing, it is bound to be mischievous if it is the offspring of a miko and a youkai"

"Or perhaps it just wants it's parents to be together" She shrugged

"Hmm, perhaps so" He then pressed his hand to her stomach "Regardless of our relationship the pup shall have both parents who _will _be living under the same roof"

"I haven't chosen to live here" She raised a brow and folded her arms. Sesshoumaru thought she looked rather amusing. He leaned forward with a smirk on his face

"Who said that you have a choice in the matter?" She then leaned closer to him

"I'm not submissive, perhaps you should wed that Lady Sara if you want one to be"

"Now where would the fun be in that?" He then slid back off the bed and walked over to her wardrobe, he pulled out a simple sleeping yukata and threw it to her "Wear that for now, unless you wish to walk around in just your undergarments" Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled it on and slipped off her skirt

"I'm sure you would love that"

"Hn, perhaps I would" He then moved back over to her and pulled the covers over her lap "Get some rest, I shall have someone bring some food for you later"

"You're going to have me eat on my own?" She pouted as she looked up at him

"Very well" He sighed as he leaned down and caught her chin "I shall come and sit with you after, now get some rest" He then softly kissed her forehead and left without another word.

Inuyasha was currently in Sango's bed chambers with his friends, they had now filled him in on everything that had happened since he had been possessed by Sounga right up to the incident at the cave "So Kagome really is pregnant" He pondered

"Don't start any unnecessary fights Inuyasha" Sango weakly warned from Miroku's comforting embrace "Kagome can't afford to be stressed out whilst she carries the child"

"I'm not that stupid Sango, I know not to distress a pregnant woman" He folded his legs as he slumped down on the edge of the bed "I just don't understand why some dark miko would have Kagome carry Sesshoumaru's brat, it just doesn't make any sense"

"Kagome said that it was your father's doing" Miroku explained as he ran his fingers through Sango's hair "He believed that Lord Sesshoumaru would not find a mate who would give him an heir before he died, he wanted to ensure that his son had an heir so that it could continue to rule the Western Lands"

"Hmm that sounds like my old man alright"

"But what happens if Kagome has a girl? Is a female allowed to rule?" Miroku pondered "What do you think Sango? Have your people ever encountered this?"

"It is not common for a female to rule anything, in any society they are seen to be fit mothers and to maintain the home. I couldn't see any youkai society allow a female to rule, they would most likely kill her if she did come to power"

"So what would happen then? Sesshoumaru would have to get knocked up the _proper _way?" Inuyasha huffed "If this brat does turn out to be a girl then Sesshoumaru better not make Kagome give him another one, he'll just have to find some other wench. Some Lady Sara seeks him so she could give him one" As he said this Sesshoumaru entered with a frown on his face

"Inuyasha I suggest you hold you tongue on things you clearly don't understand"

"Keh, I'm not surprised that you were eavesdropping"

"With a mouth as loud as yours I didn't have to" He then looked to Sango "The miko wishes to know how you are fairing"

"Much better, your healers predicted that I should be back to my old self within a few days" She smiled "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I owe you my life"

"You owe me nothing, you protected the mother of my pup so it was my duty to aid you"

"I see, how is Kagome?"

"She is healed and is now resting, she was not as injured as yourself. Her injuries are mostly bruises from Takemaru. It seems the vermin wished for my pup to die"

"Is it okay?" She gasped

"It is fine, the barrier protected it"

"We were wondering Lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku began "If your heir turns out to be female what happens then? Would she be fit to rule you lands?"

"In normal circumstances she would not, therefore I would have to pup the mother again until I received a son. Though, this case is different. The pup shall possess both powers of a miko and a youkai so it should be perfectly capable of protecting itself and will likely turn out to be stronger than myself and my father. Also, the Western Lands is the most respected lands in the whole of Japan thanks to my father. If I did have a daughter and she began to rule after my passing then hardly any would dare to threaten her position, many fear myself so it is likely that they will fear her too"

"So regardless of the child's gender it shall be fit to rule?"

"You are correct monk" He then raised a brow "Why does this matter concern you?"

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted as he stood and faced his brother "Because I'm not having you making Kagome your personal wench until you have a son, once your brat is born we're leaving with her" The next thing the hanyou knew he was smashed into the nearest wall with his brother's hand tightening around his throat

"Are you that stupid to threaten me with such you idiot?" He growled as he tightened his grip "The miko shall remain here with me and with _our _pup, do you honestly believe that she would just cast the pup out to me and then leave without another word? She shall be with the pup until the day she dies, she already loves it and it isn't even born!"

"Then I'll take the brat if I have to"

"Inuyasha don't..." Miroku and Sango shouted

"Inuyasha, don't threaten a youkai with his family" Sango warned as she watched Sesshoumaru's eyes stutter from gold to crimson

"Family? Kagome's not his family, he just sees her as his bitch" Growling once again Sesshoumaru dragged the hanyou from the wall and threw him out the door and into the hallway "She's never gonna be truly yours" He spat as he dodged his brother "And you can't keep her as your prisoner, I'll be damned before that happens"

"Who said anything about prisoner?" He then punched him in the face causing the hanyou to fly to the floor "I'm sure she will willingly stay with me, it must be better than staying with a no good two-timing heartbreaking wretch such as yourself. Are you so foolish to choose the dead over the living? After everything you have done to her do you believe that I will let you take her away?" His eyes were now a deep crimson, his beast was out and wanted blood

"What? She told you this?" Inuyasha dragged himself to his feet

"She didn't have to, I see the pain in her eyes every day" Sesshoumaru punched him again, throwing the hanyou into the wall "Despicable!" He went to punch him again when a sweet voice hit his sensitive ears

"No Sesshoumaru!" He tilted his head slightly to find Kagome standing behind him in nothing but her yukata "Please, no more" She took a step forward and placed her petite hand upon his arm. Growling Sesshoumaru pushed away from his brother and turned to the little miko he pulled her into his arms and held her possessively. He didn't lost eye contact with Inuyasha as he did this "Sesshoumaru" Kagome lifted her hand and caressed his cheek "You need to calm down"

"We will not allow that vermin to steal you away from us" His beast growled as he met her gaze "We want you to stay here with us"

"And I want to stay with you" She smiled as Sesshoumaru caught the hand that was on his cheek "But you need to calm down before we can continue"

"It's not going to be that simple" Sango explained as Miroku kept her weak form supported with his strong one "Inuyasha has threatened to take you away from him, Sesshoumaru's beast has grown really attached to you. It's not going to return back into Sesshoumaru until it knows that you are safe and have no intention of leaving him, hence his possessive nature. It also doesn't help that you're carrying his child, this makes him even more protective."

"Then what can I do?"

"Calm him in a way that you only know how" She then saw Kagome blush "You haven't?" She gasped

"Not to the extent you're thinking of" She blushed even deeper "Don't start Sango" She huffed. She then turned back to Sesshoumaru and stared deep into his crimson coloured eyes "If this doesn't to work then I'll purify you into calming" She then cupped his face and leaned up onto her tiptoes, everyone saw what she was about to do and gaped

"Mine" Sesshoumaru's beast smirked as he lifted her slightly. Kagome smiled back in reply as she pressed her lips to his

"Kagome..." Inuyasha breathed as he watched the scene before him unfold "I didn't know"

"Know what?" Miroku whispered over to him

"That she loved him in return"

"In return?" Sango tilted her head

"It's now clear that he loves her, I needed to make sure before I could let her go"

"Inuyasha you're not making any sense" Miroku sighed

"He's making perfect sense" Sango gasped as she caught onto what her hanyou friend was saying "You purposely threatened Sesshoumaru to see his reaction" Inuyasha just nodded as he watched his brother deepen the kiss and pull Kagome closer "Do you feel pain?"

"No" He shook his head "I'm happy for her, we've both moved on. I've hurt her too many times for her to love me again and I've come to terms with this myself. She's found her love and now it's time for me to let her be happy" His ears drooped as a sad smile spread across his features

"I'm sure you'll find your love soon" Miroku reassured as his hand went to Inuyasha's shoulder "Everyone has a partner" As he said this the two broke away and stared into each other's eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were now back to their golden state as he looked down at the beauty in his arms. She kissed him. He had kissed her back. Where did this now leave them? Did he regret it? She smiled softly at him. Never, no regrets. Gently he caressed her cheek as a small smile tugged at his lips "This is the first time I've seen you smile" Kagome remarked

"I have done so around you before" He muttered as he lost himself in her eyes

"You've smirked but never smiled" The two stared at each other for a little longer when Inuyasha cleared his throat to get their attention, they both looked at him to find that they had company. Kagome saw Sango's smirk causing her to blush whilst Miroku just wiggled his eye brows

"Sorry to put ya through that Kags" Inuyasha smiled at her "I just had to make sure how he really felt about you, I couldn't leave here until I knew that he would return your affections"

"You could have simply asked me Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru frowned as he released Kagome and settled with resting his hand at her waist

"Keh, you and I both know that you would never have answered me truthfully. You would have denied your feelings to me, Kagome and yourself"

"Awe Yash" Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and dived into her best friend's arms "I never knew you were so concerned for me"

"Idiot" He laughed as he returned the hug "I'm always here to protect you Kags, I'm never gonna break my vow to protect you"

"Even if I marry and have children?" She looked into his eyes with a smirk

"Definitely" He grinned "Especially if that husband is my bastard brother"

"Don't call him that" She slapped his arm playfully "He's not that bad" She then turned and winked back at Sesshoumaru "Well if I go back to bed now can I trust you two not to fight?"

"I shall escort you back to your room" Sesshoumaru replied as he extended his hand to her

"I've had my daily dosage of annoying him so ya don't have to worry" Inuyasha smirked as he gently pushed her to Sesshoumaru. She took Sesshoumaru's hand willingly and turned to leave but not before she cast one last glance to the hanyou

"You will be here when I wake up, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" She nodded and let Sesshoumaru lead her back to her room.

Once they entered Kagome's bed chambers Sesshoumaru ushered her into bed where he then pulled the covers over her "It's been rather hectic today"

"Indeed" He replied as he brushed her bangs from her eyes "How are your wounds?"

"I don't know" She shrugged "I can't feel any pain"

"Then that is a good sign" He smiled "Now sleep, I shall come to you after"

"What time is dinner?"

"When you wake" He then leaned down and ghosted his lips across hers "Before I leave I need to ask you something" He breathed against them

"Anything" She replied breathlessly as he tilted his head so that he met her eyes directly

"That kiss..." She blushed immediately "Was it just to calm my beast so that I wouldn't kill Inuyasha?"

"What? No" She frowned, why would he think that? "Sesshoumaru I kissed you because I..." She gulped as her blush deepened "Because I...really like you..." She dreading to see his reaction, she doubted she could take rejection again

"Good" He then smashed his lips against hers, it wasn't soft like the first time. It was powerful, rough and dominating. She didn't complain though, she loved it. When the need for oxygen dominated them Sesshoumaru pulled away and nuzzled her nose with his "It is good to know that you share my affections, my little miko"

"Back at ya" She breathed as she tried to regain her breath

"Sleep my miko" He then brushed his lips against her brow and disappeared from of the room. Kagome sighed contently as she looked at the door and then giggled excitedly

"Does this mean I have a boyfriend?" She whispered to herself as she rolled onto her stomach and gazed out of the window, the sun was beginning to set making the sky an incredible view of ambers "Just like his eyes..." With that last thought Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled up against her pillow as sleep once again claimed her...

A little while later she was awoken to the sensation of someone running their fingers through her hair, she frowned at the thought that the being who was doing this had woken her up. Huffing slightly she opened her eyes to meet the golden ones of Sesshoumaru, he gave her a small smile as she finally came round "Good evening"

"Evening? Already?" She groaned as she turned her gaze to the dark night sky "How long have I been out for?"

"Merely two hours, I believed you would have slept longer"

"Maybe I would have" She mused as she looked back up at him "But your ministrations woke me" She then touched the hand in her hair

"Then I give you my sincere apologies" Sesshoumaru then pulled her up to sit in his lap as he leaned down and captured her lips. Her eyes widened for a moment but then relaxed as she lost herself

"I'm gonna need to get used to that" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Indeed" He smirked as he loosened his grip on her "Are you hungry?"

"A little" Her stomach then growled "Okay maybe a lot but I _do _have two mouths to feed"

"It's a good thing that I had my servants bring you a little bit of everything then" He then motioned to the tray of food that had been placed at the end on her bed, it was full of fruits, cooked meats, desserts, you name it

"Whoa" Kagome gaped as Sesshoumaru lifted the tray and settled it across her lap. She then grabbed some chopsticks and reached for the rice "Aren't you eating?" She asked as she took in a mouthful of rice

"I eat raw meat, I do not wish to make you feel ill" He smirked "I doubt you want to see a piece of meat swimming in its own blood"

"Maybe not" She replied in the same playful tone as she went for some cooked meat "Have Rin and Shippo eaten?"

"Of course" He then stood from the bed and moved over to the window "They have both retired to their rooms for the night, though Rin is sulking"

"Oh? How come?"

"She wanted the kitsune to sleep with her, I didn't allow it"

"I doubt you would have to worry about Shippo making a move on her" Kagome laughed "He's only a child himself"

"Perhaps so but I will not have any male be around my ward without him being watched, inuyoukai are very protective of their own. I assumed you would have understood that due to our earlier event"

"I do understand I just thought that you were worried that Shippo intended to take Rin as a mate, I thought you were going crazy"

"Crazy?" He raised a brow as he moved his gaze from the window to her

"I thought you were under the impression that Shippo was after Rin already, at such a young age. Heck he hasn't even hit puberty yet"

"I am not uneducated miko, I know that the kitsune has no such intention" He then smirked "If our pup is a girl would you allow males to sleep in her bed?"

"No" She frowned "And even if I did I doubt you would allow it"

"Exactly" He then moved over to her and caught her chin "I am the alpha, I make the decisions"

"As if" Kagome snorted as she finished her meal "I could care less if you were the King of Japan, you will not tell me how to raise my child"

"_Our _pup" He corrected as he leaned forward "I believe I shall enjoy parenting, especially with you as my mate"

"Mate?" She smirked as she folded her arms "I never agreed to be your mate"

"Who said I needed you to agree? If I want you then I will have you" He then pushed the tray back down to the bottom of the bed and pulled Kagome against him, she moaned softly when he pulled her flush against him "And I highly doubt that you would reject me in the first place" He then began to kiss down her neck

"J-jerk..." She gasped as she threw her neck back, resulting in baring it to him

"Little miko" He breathed in her ear "Showing me your neck tells my beast that you have submitted to me, is this so?"

"Never" She growled playfully as she managed to topple them so that she was on top "I'm not a submissive bitch"

"You'll be my submissive bitch" He smirked as he slithered his hands up her legs and to her waist

"Sesshoumaru" She playfully batted his hands away "Not in front of the baby"

"You tell me off and yet you're straddling me?" He lifted a brow

"Well it can't see what I'm doing since it's in my belly"

"I doubt it can see through you anyway" He then pulled her down on top of him as he wrapped his arms snugly around her

"Hmm" She smiled contently as she buried her head into the crook of his neck "Don't you feel as if this is all very sudden?"

"Yes, it is very sudden" He replied as he kissed her head "But it feels right at the same time"

"Can't argue with you there"

"That's a first"

"Hey!" She lifted her gaze to meet his "I don't argue with you over everything"

"True, you aren't arguing with our current position"

"Or that I can feel your little friend pressing against me" She smirked

"I can assure you miko, it is far from little" He then whispered huskily "Would you argue if I took advantage of this situation?"

"Maybe" She laughed as she poked his nose "I'm not doing any such with you whilst I carry our child, we may scar it mentally"

"I doubt it" Sesshoumaru chuckled "The pup is not even a month yet and I don't recall any pups having memories of being in the womb"

"Well I doubt you've heard of any children being born from a miko and a daiyoukai"

"True" He then brushed the bangs from her eyes "What have you done to me miko? Why am I pulled to you?"

"You tell me" She shrugged

"It is clearly obvious that you are a beauty and have a fiery personality which is what I like but you are a human, I hate humans and yet my self and my beast have made an exception for you"

"And Rin" She smiled "And you're eyes must be blurry 'cause I'm no beauty"

"You are questioning my inuyoukai senses?" He raised a brow "Why would I have reason to lie?"

"To make me feel better about myself?"

"Then that would be giving you false security" He then gently pulled her to lie beside him, he kept her in his arms as she stayed cuddled to him "I would not lie to you to make you feel better about yourself, no matter the situation I shall always tell you the truth"

"Thanks Sesshoumaru" She looked up at him "You always make me feel good about yourself, you always bring my self esteem up"

"I am telling you what I feel" He then gave a small smile and kissed her brow "This is not something I usually do"

"Why do you lock up your emotions? I know you say they are a weakness but there has to be more to it"

"It does not matter" His mask then reappeared on his face "It is not something you need to know"

"I was only asking, it helps if you talk about it ya know"

"That is what humans believe" Kagome then frowned

"Why are you being so cold to me? I only asked you a question"

"I am not" He then untangled from her and sat up "Perhaps you shouldn't pry too far into someone's business" He then got up off the bed and turned his back from her

"You are overreacting" Kagome huffed as she too sat up "I was only curious"

"I believe the correct phrase is nosy" And with that he moved over to the door

"Ugh, you're such an asshole" She snapped as she got off the bed "Why is it that when someone tries to get close to you they just get pushed away?"

"Just leave it Kagome" His hand was on the door with his back still to her

"No, I won't! What's you problem with the world? It has never done anything to you, nor have humans. Why do you hate everything so much? Do you seek pleasure in it?"

"Do not be foolish"

"I am not, you're the one being foolish"

"Your hormones are staring to grate on me miko, I suggest you hold your tongue before I do something I regret"

"Like what? You'll hit me? I only asked you a simple question and now you've gone and pushed me out"

"Have you ever considered that I didn't want you in? Have you ever considered that I didn't want to be with you at all?" He finally snapped as he turned to meet her dead on, she gasped at his cruel words and took a step back. Growling Sesshoumaru fled from the room and slammed the door behind him. Kagome fell to her knees as tears began to stream down her cheeks, she tried to cover them with her hands but to no avail.

Sesshoumaru stormed from the room and began back to his study, he didn't get far when his damned brother stopped him "What the hell has gotten you so angry? Your aura has frightened away your servants"

"Do I honestly look like I care Inuyasha?" He growled through gritted teeth

"What's happened? Did something happen between you and Kagome?"

"Go ask the wench yourself" And with that Sesshoumaru pushed passed his brother and decided to head to the dojo instead, he had a lot of stream to let off...

**Well here ya go guys**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**If I don't have another chapter up by the end of the week then it is likely that you won't receive one until roughly next Saturday or Sunday. I shall be going away and I don't know if there is any internet access**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	9. Apologies

Chapter Nine – Apologies

Inuyasha threw himself into Kagome's room without knocking - no surprise there - only to find her on the floor with her head buried in her knees as she sobbed her heart out "Kagome?" He was at her side immediately, he pulled her into her arms where she then clutched to him and wept into his haori "What happened? I just saw Sesshoumaru, he looks really pissed"

"Yash..." She whimpered "H-he..."

"He what? Kagome?" What the hell had his brother done to her? What ever it was he'd see to it that he'd pay severely "What did he do Kagome?"

"W-we argued" She sniffled "He began to p-push me away when I a-asked why he c-concealed his emotions..." She gripped her friend tighter "H-he was so c-cruel Yash. H-he said that he d-didn't want me..."

"What?" The hanyou growled deadly "I'll kill him"

"Just leave it Yash" She breathed into his collar "It's not his fault that he doesn't love me, it's mine"

"Don't be stupid Kagome" He lifted her into his arms as he stood "If what you say is true then it is his fault, he's cruelly led you on and then crushed you" He sat upon the bed with her and held her close

"Youkai don't love..."

"Some do, my old man did"

"And yet his son doesn't" She whimpered "As soon as Sango's healed I want to leave, please Inuyasha. Take me from here"

"Keh, like I'm gonna let you stay here" He then leaned down and kissed her brow "I promised to protect you Kags, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do"

"I want to see Sango...is she awake?"

"Afraid not" He sighed "Miroku made her get some rest earlier"

"T-then...will you stay with me Yash. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, I'll stay right here beside you" He smiled softly as he gave her a brotherly hug "Now sleep"

"Thank you" They both then lay down on the bed and cuddled close. Inuyasha removed his outer haori and wrapped it around her as she snuggled up to him. She was most definitely like a little sister to him and that's what made matters worse; she was family, his family. No one would ever hurt his family and get away with it. He'd see to it that Sesshoumaru would pay for this. When he was sure Kagome was asleep and had no intentions of waking any time soon, he slipped from the bed and tiptoed out of the room. Now it was time to deal with his brother.

Sesshoumaru had destroyed every training device in his dojo, he'd also wounded some of the guards who had the courage to spar with him. Now there was nothing left to vent on and his anger was still coursing through his veins. How dare she pry into his private life! Who the hell did she think she was? Why couldn't she just take the hint that he didn't want to discuss his past? He hated to visit it! Why would he willingly tell her if it pained him so much? Damned wench. Growling, Sesshoumaru threw a dagger at the dojo entrance just as his brother entered. Was he so blind with rage that he hadn't even picked up his brother's scent? This woman would be the death of him "Leave!" He ordered with a snarl

"Not until my claws are drenched with your blood" Inuyasha growled as he flexed his claws "How dare you! How dare you hurt Kagome like that!"

"Hold you tongue hanyou. You have no knowledge of what you speak"

"The hell I don't. You lead Kagome on, you had her fall for you and then you just cast her out. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!"

"I never lead her on and I haven't cast her out" He growled back "This is none of your concern, now back off!"

"The hell it is! I swore to Kagome that I would protect her with my life and if that means protecting her from her own heart then that is what I'll do"

"You have hurt her far worse than I, how dare you try to lecture me!" Sesshoumaru scowled

"Keh, think again. You were supposed to fix the damage I'd caused, she trusted you to do so and then you shattered it even more!" Inuyasha ranted "She told me what happened, that you told her you didn't want her because you didn't want her prying into your past. She believes you don't love her, you've made her believe that youkai don't love and now she thinks it all her fault. How could you be so selfish to someone who has done nothing but care for you?"

"I could ask you the same question"

"I have a reason Sesshoumaru, I was still in love with Kikyo. What's yours? Afraid that she'd find out what you're really like? Do you think she'd judge you over something that happened in the past? If that was the case then she'd hardly be standing by you right now, not after the many times you've tried to kill her and myself"

"I wouldn't worry over something like that" He stated as he tried to calm himself "I do not wish for her to pity me, I do not desire such comfort"

"What ever happened in your past wouldn't make her pity you, she would only wish to help you overcome it. Why can't you see that? She loves you Sesshoumaru. She would want nothing more than to see you happy"

"I know" He sighed and slumped against a wall "She angered me, she somehow managed to get to me. To make me snap at her. You know yourself that I hardly lose my control"

"That's still no excuse. Not after what you said to her, she likely knows that you said it because you were angry but she won't help but think it's still the truth. Heck I believe it's the truth. You don't like anyone getting close to you, how can you possibly build a relationship with her if won't let her get near to you"

"Inuyasha, I tire of your supposed relationship therapy. I do not need to have such a discussion with you"

"Then perhaps you should have spoke to Kagome about it instead of throwing it in her face. Have you already forgotten that she's hurting? Sango and Miroku told me that she sealed the well. How selfish can you be? She's trying to help you instead of herself and this is how you repay her?" Inuyasha's anger resurfaced "You make me sick!" Inuyasha then unsheathed his sword and went straight for his brother. Growling Sesshoumaru dived out of the way and unsheathed his own blade. The two clashed swords and their needless fighting began...

Kagome awoke from her painful slumber to find her bed empty. No Sesshoumaru. No Inuyasha. Where had her hanyou friend gone? She didn't have to ask that, she knew he was likely giving Sesshoumaru and ear full. Sighing Kagome got up from the bed and stretched, she needed some fresh air. A good walk would help her. Deciding on that Kagome grabbed her suitcase that had been left in her room by Miroku and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggy pink strapped top. She pulled managed to get her jeans over her growing bump and quickly threw her top on, once that was done she grabbed her pack and shoes and left her room without another thought. Lately she had a tendency to carry her bag everywhere, it was like a safety blanket and it held everything she held dear such as some jewel shards; her diary; her camera; her miniature photo album and other necessities. Deciding to just take a stroll around the corridors Kagome let her feet drag her around, she had no actual destination but that was just fine with her. She tried to pick up Kirara's aura so that she could seek Sango out but it was mingled with the rest of the palace's servants and guards, and because of the child she carried her senses had dulled in the sense that she couldn't pinpoint where her friends were at all.

Coming upon a flight of steps Kagome decided to follow them to see where they lead, of course they lead to the first floor where she found many servants scurrying about and guards standing proudly at every door. She didn't see any need to have so many of them, Sesshoumaru wasn't a child so he was capable of cleaning up after himself and he certainly didn't need so much protection, he was one of the most strongest youkai alive for kami's sake. When she arrived at the last step she scanned the area to see where the best place was to roam where she wouldn't get in anyone's way, it seemed rather busy in all directions. Were they preparing for a banquet or something? Or where they just being extra thorough since their lord was home. It was likely the latter. She didn't have much longer to ponder on it as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she immediately spun round to meet the emerald eyes of the head guard Monomaru "I do apologize if I startled you milady"

"No, it's my fault" She smiled softly "I'm most probably in your way"

"Nonsense" He grinned "You looked a little lost, can I aid you in any way?"

"Well now that you mention it do you know of anywhere where I won't be in the way? If you're busy then please don't trouble yourself with me"

"My job is to protect the palace but my duty is to protect Lord Sesshoumaru, since he is destroying the dojo I doubt he needs me" He mused "I can take you to the library if you so wish it, no one is there so you can be at peace yourself"

"If you would be so kind" She smiled. He then placed his hand upon the small of her back and gently led her off to the library "You mentioned Sesshoumaru was destroying the dojo..."

"Ah yes" He chuckled "On the rare occasions that he loses his composure, Lord Sesshoumaru likes to go to the dojo and train until he is calm again. This usually results in many guards in the healing suite and the dojo's equipment destroyed"

"You seem to know him quite well"

"Well I should hope so, my family have served his family for generations. I was around when Lord Sesshoumaru was born so I have watched him grow up and become the youkai he is today. I believe he sees me as a friend and I have always been there for him through the ups and downs"

"So you've seen him as a child" She smiled to herself "Was he troublesome?"

"You could say that" He laughed "And very adorable, though don't tell him I said that. He'd find a way to get me back and I simply detest his way of revenge"

"You don't seem to be afraid of him, many here seem to be weary"

"No, I'm not afraid of him. I know him far too well to be afraid, he is a very powerful youkai and could kill me instantly but I know I can trust him with my life"

"I hope he notices such loyalty" She replied as they arrived at the library. He opened the door and ushered her inside

"I believe he does" He then bowed his head "If anything troubles you please don't hesitate to seek my out. Goodnight milady"

"Goodnight Monomaru" She bowed back. He then closed the door and let her be. Kagome took in the grand room to find it was massive, there were books on every shelf that continued straight up to the ceiling. It was truly amazing. She found a small sitting area in the middle of the room and in between all the shelves, it provided privacy, peace and quiet. Getting her breath back she sat down on a small plush couch and sat her bag on the coffee table in front of her. She then opened it and dug through it to pull out her photo album, sighing she opened it when something fell out and tapped her stomach. Reaching forward she lifted the object and inspected it only to find the silver whistle that Jen had gifted her with. This itself gave her some comfort; the youkai, she could tell, was a very strong and noble female but was also kind and caring. Sure she was sadistic and mocking but Kagome was sure it was to hide the pain of the loss of her mate. She couldn't blame her, she was feeling similar pain herself. She fumbled with the whistle as she let her gaze return to her photo album. Tears immediately made themselves known as she gazed down at the photo of her, her mother, brother and grandfather; she closed her eyes as she whimpered "I miss you" She breathed as she squeezed the whistle tightly "I need you, I need you to tell me everything is gonna be alright..."

"Kagome?" Her eyes immediately snapped open "Are you alright dear?" She turned in the direction of the voice to find no other than Sesshoumaru's mother

"Lady Jen?" She wiped her tears and sniffled as she tried to compose herself "W-what are you doing h-here?"

"You're in pain child" She sat down beside her and placed her hands over the miko's clenched fist "I felt it dear"

"I-I thought I had to blow this..."

"Sometimes you do" She chuckled "But I created that from sorcery using my blood to bind it to me so that I could hear you, when you clenched it in your hand it sent all of your feelings straight to me"

"I do not wish to offend you my lady but why would you consider my pain?"

"Because child" She smiled softly as she wiped one of her tears away "You will one day be the Lady of the Western Lands, I am no fool. I knew what would happen between you and my son, I could feel it. And I've always wanted a daughter"

"Then I hate to disappoint you" She whimpered as fresh tears resurfaced "Your son does not want me, if he feels anything for me then he wishes he doesn't"

"My my Kagome, what ever makes you think that?"

"B-because h-he..." Jen pulled Kagome into her arms as she let the girl weep into her kimono

"You two have fallen out I see, he's hurt you dearly, hasn't he?" She nodded into her collar "Foolish boy" She tutted "I can tell he is to fault for all of this"

"No, it's my fault" She breathed "I kept asking him about his past, I snapped at him for pushing me away. I forced him to say what he said"

"What did he say dear?"

"He said that have I considered that he didn't want me in, that he didn't want to be with me at all" She couldn't hold her pain in any longer "It's my fault, I couldn't keep my big nose out"

"Shh" Jen soothed as she rubbed Kagome's arm "You are not to fault, listen to me, you have done nothing wrong. It is Sesshoumaru, he got too defensive and perhaps slightly frightened. He doesn't to talk about his past, he won't admit it to anyone but I know it hurts him"

"B-but what could have happened to give him so much grief? To say the things he said to me?" She couldn't comprehend it, Sesshoumaru was always so in control. What could have happened to cause him to react the way he did?

"Let me speak with him Kagome, I shall calm him down. I know of his past so I know how to deal with him. Though, I am not going to let him off easy for the way he treated you"

"Oh please my lady, don't. He only said it out of anger" She looked up at her pleadingly

"But you believe his words" She frowned "I will not tolerate this. I never raised him to be so cruel to a woman and he should know better than to say such things that will put strain on you and the pup"

"Yes, I do believe his words. I could tell they were truthful, even if he did speak them out of anger. I can tell by the look in his eyes. I know he feels for me but he hates it, he believes it is a weakness. I can't be with someone like that, and I'm sorry but I can't help but think he'll resent our child" She then sighed "I'm going to leave him"

"You'll be killed if you do so"

"Inuyasha will protect me"

"But not as well as Sesshoumaru can" She reminded

"Perhaps so but I can't take any more heartbreak" She then showed Jen the photo album "I had to leave my family to protect them from Sounga, now I'll never see them again"

"You poor thing" Jen gasped as she pulled Kagome into a hug "I know myself that nothing hurts more than to lose the ones you love, but don't worry child. I will never replace your mother but I can still be a mother to you, I shall be here for you until the day I perish"

"Thank you..." She breathed against her

"You lock your pain away Kagome, that is why you are experiencing this far more worse than you should"

"I know" She whimpered "I know"

"Come now" Jen pulled away and wiped Kagome's face free of tears "You are exhausted and it is late, you need to get some rest"

"I have already slept twice this evening" She sighed "Just not long enough. And I won't be able to until this matter is resolved, I will only worry otherwise"

"Very well, then come with me" Jen then helped Kagome pack her things into her bag and ushered her out of the library. The guards and servants were quite shocked to see her as she hardly ever visited the palace, in fact she hadn't visited since Inutaisho had died. Ignoring their gaping faces Jen took Kagome's pack from her and called for Monomaru. The head guard was at her side immediately and bowing lowly to her

"Milady, it is such an honour to have you grace these walls once again"

"Why thank you Monomaru" She smiled "I was wondering if I could ask a favour?"

"Of course ma'am"

"Could you take Lady Kagome's belongings back to her room? I'm assuming you'll find it if you follow her scent"

"Anything for you ladies" He grinned. He then took Kagome's pack and left with a bow

"He's seems like a flirt" Kagome mused as Jen once again led her off

"He is, but he's a harmless one. He doesn't actually try to seek out your bed, he just likes to play around. He's been the same ever since Sesshoumaru was born, he hasn't changed at all" She then scented the air "He's in the dojo, come along child" Jen then led Kagome down a long hallway and into a garden. Kagome gasped as the beauty of it; there were beautiful healthy cherry blossom trees standing proudly around that were surrounded by many exotic flowers and plants; there was also a small pond that a bridge stood over. In one corner there was a shrine and in the other was a big building, Jen began to take Kagome towards the building and by doing so it was obvious it was the dojo. She pulled open the doors and let her through only to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha clashes swords, it was obvious that is was no sparring match "What do you think you're doing? Break this up immediately"

"Keh, who's the wench?" Inuyasha huffed as he was thrown back

"Inuyasha be more respectful" Kagome warned "This is Lady Jen, she's Sesshoumaru's mother" She now had a better look at her hanyou friend since he was in one place, he was covered in multiple cuts and blood had stained his haori. She then felt immediately guilty as she had left his fire rat haori back at her room, if he had been wearing that then there wouldn't have been much damage "Are you alright Yash?"

"Don't worry about me Kags" He snorted as he pulled himself to his feet "Just worry about finding your kid a new father 'cause the current one's gonna die" Sesshoumaru just stared at Inuyasha with a bored expression on his face but his eyes were filled with fury and rage, it was clearly obvious that the two had a heated argument leading into this fight

"Sesshoumaru, I believe we need to talk" Jen stated, ignoring Inuyasha's words

"I hope you are not sticking your nose into my affairs" He warned as his cold gaze met hers

"_**You shall show some respect for you mother" **_She spoke in her Inu tongue causing Sesshoumaru to do the same

"_**Mother, I am not in the mood for your lectures"**_

"_**Perhaps not but you have an apology to make to the mother of your pup. How dare you speak such words to her! I understand that you don't want her knowing about what happened but how you went about it is all wrong. You've hurt her deeply Sesshoumaru, I just found her crying in your library" **_He felt guilt course through him, he was also angry at himself as he knew he was the one who was the cause of her tears **_"You need to sort this matter out immediately my son, she believes everything that you said to her. She knows you said it out of anger but still believes it nevertheless. She wishes to leave here Sesshoumaru, she's beginning to worry that you'll resent your own pup. How could you be so cruel to her?"_**

"_**I regret what I said, I didn't mean it..."**_

"_**Are you sure?" **_She frowned **_"Do you want to be with her?"_**

"_**Yes, I feel for her dearly. I didn't mean any of what I said, it was a moment of blind rage. She managed to get me to lose my composure causing my emotions to take over me. I am sorry for what I did"**_

"_**Then apologize to her, just the two of you"**_

"_**Very well"**_

"Everything is going to be fine" Jen reassured Kagome as she gave her one last hug "You two need to speak in private, I shall take my leave now"

"Please stay" Kagome pleaded "If only for the night, I'd appreciate it" Jen moved her gaze to her son

"Is my room still mine, Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course" He replied, finally calm "It is two doors from Kagome's chambers"

"Very well, then I shall retire there for the night. If you wish to see me child then don't hesitate to knock" And with that Jen retired to her room. Once he was sure she was gone Sesshoumaru approached Kagome but kept a comfortable distance for her sake

"Will you allow me to speak with you in private?"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha was at Kagome's side immediately "I'm not gonna leave her alone with you, you'll just finish what ya started ya sick bastard"

"Inuyasha" Kagome smiled softly "I'll be fine, I need to do this. I won't rest easily if this isn't resolved"

"You can resolve it with me around" He scoffed

"You know as well as I that it won't work that way, Sesshoumaru is hardly going to say what he feels around you"

"Keh, cold bastard" He then sighed "Fine, but I want to be by your room just in case something happens"

"Then you may reside in the room between hers and my mother's" Sesshoumaru spoke "Now you may leave"

"Don't order me around!" He growled. He then turned to Kagome and gave her a small hug "You know where I'll be" She nodded and watched him move slowly and deliberately to his room. Once he was out of hearing range Sesshoumaru let his guard down

"I'm sorry" He breathed causing her to snap her attention to him "I didn't mean anything I said. I should never have spoken so cruelly to you nor should I have pushed you away. You were only curious and were trying to help me. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me"

"You must have said what you said for a reason, even if it was out of anger you were having these thoughts" Her voice was low and almost a whisper, even with his hearing Sesshoumaru had to strain to hear her

"I said those words as I have heard them before" He sighed "My father had said the exact same words to my mother before he left her for Inuyasha's. The memories came to me when you asked about my past and I couldn't help but to compare our argument with theirs. I know that doesn't pardon what I said and I am deeply sorry"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome took a step forward and looked directly into his golden gaze "I myself am sorry for prying too much, I was being far too nosy for my own good. I apologize for this, your mother told me you have suffered a painful past and I must have caused you pain by asking about it. For that I am also sorry. But I need to ask you something, I need to know this so that we can carry on"

"Anything" He breathed

"Do you feel something between us? Do you hold feelings for me? The same ones I hold for you"

"Yes and yes" He smiled as he reached out and caressed her cheek "You mean so much to me Kagome and the feelings I hold for you are...amazing"

"Please tell me you're not just saying that" She almost pleaded

"I have already told you that I have no reason to lie" He then pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist "Don't leave me Kagome, I couldn't bear to lose you"

"Then don't hurt me again" She whimpered into his haori

"I promise you, I won't" He then cupped her cheek so that he could see her beauty "You have my word as a youkai, a male, Lord of the Western Lands and a lover" He then leaned down and claimed her lips in a soft loving kiss. Tears of joy streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. When the need for oxygen made itself known they pulled away and regained their breath "And I would never resent any pup you give me. Youkai, hanyou or human, I would still love it regardless"

"I'm sorry for thinking you would"

"It is my own fault" He then kissed her brow and took her hand "Come, you are exhausted. You need to sleep" She smiled softly and nodded as he led her off to the bed chambers.

Once they arrived at the West Wing, Sesshoumaru took Kagome as far as the door to her bed chambers "I hope we can put this behind us and start again"

"I hope for the same" She smiled back. She then opened her door and sighed as she looked inside

"Is something troubling you, little miko?" He asked with concern. She met his gaze and blushed slightly

"No, I'm just being childish"

"What do you mean?" He caught her chin so that he could search her eyes for any answer

"I haven't got over the fact that I can't see my family, I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I'll be plagued with nightmares or will cry for them" She then sighed "I hate the feeling of being alone"

"I see" He then took her hand and pulled her towards to large oak door next to hers. He opened it and ushered her inside

"Sesshoumaru wha..." As soon as she took in the room before her she was left speechless. It was massive but beautiful. The floor was oak and the walls were a tint of blue that would surely light up the room in the morning; there was a large desk in the corner; a bookshelf and a couch opposite; two glass doors that led to a balcony which overlooked the garden; a massive wardrobe; and a giant oak bed that was covered in blues and silvers. It was utterly beautiful "Where am I?"

"My bed chambers" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist "I wish to help you sleep Kagome, I'll protect you from any nightmare and will hold you as you weep. I do not want you to ever feel lonely" She gasped at his words as she turned in his arms

"Sesshoumaru..." He smirked at her expression as he leaned down and pecked her lips

"I think it is time that you sleep, it is very late. I myself could do with a good night's sleep" He then lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. There he then tucked her under the covers and stripped down to his hakama. She blushed at his causing his smirk to widen "Come now my little miko, you have seen me in a lot less clothing" He then slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around her petite form, being careful of her bump

"Thank you Sesshoumaru" She smiled tiredly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. She then snuggled up to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He couldn't help but smile at this. He gave her a small squeeze to reassure himself and her that he was still there and let himself be overcome by his sleep...

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but my laptop cable would not work so I had to order a new one. And guess what, now that that's working my DVD/CD ROM drive has decided to just stop working *growls***

**But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	10. Kagome's Wrath

Chapter Ten – Kagome's Wrath

Kagome awoke feeling warm and content. More content than she had been in a while. She slowly opened her eyes to find a flash of silver, she almost gasped when she found Sesshoumaru laying next to her, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her. He looked like a god. He was still sleeping, he looked so at peace. Boldly Kagome reached forward and caressed his cheek, he stirred slightly and frowned. She guessed he was a light sleeper, he was most probably on guard. Soon her sea-green gaze met his half lidded golden ones as he tried to wake up "Good morning" She smiled sweetly

"Hn" He groaned as he unwrapped one arm from her and stretched

"Not a morning person?" She giggled

"You're not" He yawned "I'm quite surprised to see you awake"

"Well I did sleep a lot yesterday" She mused as she let out a contented sigh "You look so content when you're asleep, almost cute too" He then shot her a half hearted glare

"I am not cute"

"Well I think you are"

"Oh you think so" In a flash he was on top of her and pinning her town to the bed "Am I cute, miko?" He dared

"Not in that position" She smirked seductively "You look sexy" He growled in satisfaction as he leaned down and claimed her lips in a dominant kiss

"W-watch..." She gasped as she moved for air "...the baby"

"It's fine" He breathed as he kissed her neck "It won't be harmed in anyway when I have my way with you"

"Oi" She laughed "You won't be having your way with me until our baby is born, I'm not taking any risks"

"Miko" He groaned into her ear "Do not say such cruel things" He snaked his arms up her back and held her to him "I do not believe I could wait that long"

"We can do other things..." She blushed. He looked up at her and smirked

"What other things?"

"W-well like...ya know"

"No, I do not believe I do" His smirk widened, he loved it when she blushed

"Umm, well...we could pleasure t-the other"

"Oh?" He raised a brow as he leaned in closer so that their faces were inches from each other "You would allow me to touch you so intimately, my miko?" Her blush deepened as she nodded "And you would touch me in the same sense?"

"Yeah..." She felt so embarrassed discussing this

"Hmm" He went down and nipped her neck "I believe I can settle with that"

"Well you better, 'cause that's all ya gonna get for now"

"I assumed as much" He then kissed her forehead and rolled off the bed "If you seek such pleasures from me do not hesitate to ask, I will have no objects in aiding you" She blushed again as she too got up off the bed "But we must have one little agreement" He moved over to her and pulled her against him as he leaned down to her ear "You leave the pleasing to me, not yourself" She blushed even deeper. How could he talk so casually about this? And why did she have to keep blushing? She was acting like the pure, inexperienced and naïve school girl she was.

"You just worry about that" She laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment "I'm going back to my room to change, where shall I meet you?"

"I shall dress myself and retrieve you in a moment" He then gave her one final kiss as he broke away and moved to his wardrobe. Kagome smiled to herself as her left his room and went next door to hers, she entered with a big grin only to be greeted by a pissed looking Inuyasha "Yash?"

"You shared his bed? After the pain he put you through?" He kept his voice calm but he was finding it difficult

"Everything has been sorted Yash, he apologized sincerely. He was almost begging me. I really feel for him, I can't help it"

"I just don't want him to hurt you again" He moved over to her and pulled her into his arms "If he does so again I may end up killing the bastard"

"He won't, believe me. Trust me"

"I'll always trust you Kags" He gave her a squeeze "It's him I don't trust"

"Well I do so just trust my judgement" She then pulled away as she grabbed her suitcase

"Oi, what are ya up to?" He snatched it from her "You can't be lugging this thing around while you're carry the brat"

"I only want to get changed Inuyasha, my clothes are in there" She huffed

"Don't ya think you should be wearing the clothes supplied for you here. No offence Kags but I doubt any of your clothes will fit you at the moment"

"You have a point" She sighed as she moved over to the wardrobe and opened it "I just can't put a kimono on to save my life, I always get confused"

"Well don't ask me I have no clue and I don't want to see someone I consider a sister naked"

"And I don't want someone I consider a brother to see me naked either" She poked her tongue out at him. She then reached in the wardrobe and pulled out a baby pink summer kimono with a baby blue obi that matched the design and shoes "This is cute" She then turned to Inuyasha "Can ya move it so I can figure out how to put this thing on?"

"Feh, I don't want to stick around for that" And what that he flew from the room before Kagome could bite back. Groaning she held the kimono up in a mirror as she determined on how to get it on

"Stupid Kagome" She huffed "Ya can't even put an outfit on" A knock on the door then pulled her from her thoughts. She set the kimono down on her bed and walked over to answer, she wasn't surprised when she found Sesshoumaru

"You're not dressed"

"Yeah...about that" She blushed "I kinda don't know how to put a kimono on"

"I can help you" He smirked

"No you're not" She rolled her eyes "Is your mother awake? If she's not busy could you ask her to help me?"

"Certainly, I believe she shall bring you down to breakfast. She'll dress you up like a doll before she'll let you come to the dining area. I shall meet you down there" He then pecked her lips and went off to find his mother

Whilst Sesshoumaru went to look for his mother, Kagome ran over to her suitcase and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear. She slipped them on and pulled her yukata back over her as she waited for Jen to make her appearance. She didn't have to wait long at all. Jen entered with a little knock and smiled and the young human before her "So I take it you and Sesshoumaru have sorted everything?"

"Yep" Kagome beamed "But now I have a new problem...I don't know how to put on a kimono"

"Why am I not surprised?" She mused as she walked over and lifted the kimono "Remove your yukata and slip this inner part of the kimono on" Kagome did as asked and watched closely as Jen tied it together. She then slipped on another layer and repeated the process "Why did you pick a thin kimono" She tutted as she put the outer kimono on her and went about tying it off with the blue obi

"I don't want to be suffocated" She laughed

"Well you definitely won't be with this" She then tied it off completely and took a step back, Kagome's bump showed though the kimono was designed for pregnancies so she looked just right "Very pretty. Now let's do something with your hair" Jen then ushered Kagome over to the dresser where she then pulled Kagome's hair up into a high ponytail and tied it off with two pink and blue ribbons. Once that was done she applied a very light amount of lip paint to the miko's lips and stepped back to admire her work "I believe you will bring my son to his knees with your beauty"

"I doubt it" Kagome blushed as she stood

"Come along" Jen then linked Kagome's arm and escorted her down to the dining room.

Upon entering everyone's jaw dropped at Kagome's new attire. She looked stunning. Sesshoumaru's eyes were widened in shock, he always knew she was beautiful but this was something completely different. His mother had taken his lover's beauty to the next level. Blushing at everyone's reaction Kagome sat down to the left of Sesshoumaru and gave him a small smile, that was when he took her hand in his and kissed it "You look incredible" He breathed so that only she could hear

"Thanks" She blushed a deeper crimson

"Hey Kags you clean up nicely" Inuyasha smirked

"Are you implying that she doesn't usually look nice?" Sesshoumaru asked with his own smirk. With Kagome's current unstable hormones he knew that she would react to what Inuyasha had just said in some shape or form

"Well she was alright, she was pretty but not gorgeous..." He immediately regretted what he said when he saw the dark look on the miko's face

"Inuyasha" She laughed sinisterly "SIT!"

"Damn!" Inuyasha crashed through his chair and onto the hard marble floor that had cracked due to the impact

"SIT" The cracked increased "Why you insensitive creep! SIT! After everything I've done for you! SIT! And this is how you repay me? SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" With those last words the hanyou crashed through the floor and landed in the cellar underneath

"Did you have to be so rough with the floor?" Sesshoumaru almost groaned

"I'm sure you can afford the repairs, _Lord _Sesshoumaru" She huffed as she ate her breakfast. Rin and Shippo were clutching to each other now, Kagome could sure as hell be scary when she wanted to be. Sango and Miroku just looked at the miko with widened and shocked expressions, she'd never been that cruel to Inuyasha before. Sure what he said was hardly appropriate but surely he didn't deserve that

"I believe Kagome's hormonal stage has kicked in" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear "If you ever get pregnant please don't act like that"

"I don't think anyone else would act like that" Sango replied as she gripped Miroku's arm. Jen just looked at Kagome with a satisfied grin, she wasn't too fond of the hanyou. He was Izayoi's son at the end of the day, he was the reason why Inutaisho had finally decided to leave her. She would hug the girl if she had not feared of being purified.

Monomaru then entered the dining room only to find a massive gaping hole on Sesshoumaru's right of the table "Now correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sure that wasn't there earlier"

"I believe this is the outcome if you mess with my miko's wrath" Sesshoumaru replied as he leaned over to see if Inuyasha was still breathing. Monomaru too approached the hole and bent over to get a better look

"Are you still alive Inuyasha?" A groan was his answer "Ah, run it off. You'll be fine" He then moved over to Sesshoumaru and handed him a letter "From Lady Sara, her messenger has informed me that she shall be visiting in a few days"

"Define a few days Monomaru" Sesshoumaru sighed as he sliced open the envelope with no care at all

"Well in Sara's case I'm sure she shall be here by tomorrow, she's likely flying here as we speak"

"That was what I was afraid of. You are dismissed" He replied as he pulled out the letter and scanned through it

"I shall go retrieve Inuyasha" Monomaru bowed and left without another word

"What does _she _want?" Kagome seethed as she glared at him

"To be Lady of the Western Lands" He answered with a bored expression as he flung the letter on the table

"Oh does she now?" She then reached forward and snatched the letter from the table, as she read through it Sesshoumaru could feel her anger rise

"Monk, I believe it would be best to take the children to the garden if you understand what is about to happen"

"Way ahead of you" Miroku gulped as he helped Sango to her feet and grabbed the children "We'll show our faces at dinner if she has calmed down by then" And with that they left

"Lady of the West?" Kagome scrunched up the letter as she vented her anger "This bitch has some nerve" Jen almost laughed at Kagome's outburst, this girl would certainly prove to be a worthy mate for her son. Such raw anger, she had not seen such in years "How dare she assume that you're single and willing to mate her" She stood from her seat and slammed the letter down on the table "I'll rip her head off"

"You will do no such thing as long as you carry our pup" Sesshoumaru stated with an amused look on his face

"I don't need my spiritual energy to put some wanton bitch in her place"

"Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should take Kagome away from your nosy servants" Jen indicated to a few dish maids who were whispering amongst themselves

"Very well" Sesshoumaru then stood from his seat and caught Kagome's wrist as he led her up to the one room where no servants or guards entered without his permission. His study. As he led her to their destination Kagome continued with her death threats for Sara, he didn't know whether to be touched or irritated by her on going banter of killing the youkai. Luckily his study wasn't far so he had her in there in no time. As soon as he pushed her in he closed the door behind them and slowly approached her

"...I mean like I'm the one carrying your child not her, who the hell does she think she is to invite herself here and expect you to take her into your arms. Come on, is she so thick that..." She was cut off by Sesshoumaru spinning her around to face him and smashing his lips against hers, she immediately melted in his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Growling against her lips he pulled her firmly against him and pressed his flush against hers, this elicited a moan from Kagome as she entwined her fingers in his silver hair and opened her mouth to give him passage. Obviously being the gentle-youkai he was he accepted her invitation and deepened the kiss. There he then pushed her over to his desk and lifted her to sit on top of it whilst keeping their lips locked. Now he cursed that she was wearing a kimono, why couldn't she have been wearing her uniform? It would have been so much easier. He didn't get to dwell on that for much longer as Kagome pulled herself away from the kiss to catch her breath "...wow..."

"That is an understatement my little miko" He smirked as he leaned in and kissed down her neck

"Any reason for such a passionate kiss?"

"To assure you that I am yours and only yours" He then slid his hands down to rest on her knees, he cursed when he found that her kimono was to tight for him to spread her legs. Kagome caught onto his frown and found the reason why

"You'll have to wait Sesshoumaru" She smirked. She could see his erection pressing against his hakama, it was dying to break free "Am I the cause of such a reaction?"

"Yes miko" He almost groaned "And yet you deny me the opportunity of relief"

"If this wasn't in the way" She indicated to her bump "Then I would be more than willing to help you"

"Hn" He leaned his head against hers and let out a sigh as he tried to get his erection to wilt. Unfortunately it seemed determined to stay as it was. Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he found everything about her seductive and yet she continued to deny him. It was obvious that his arousal was painful and was desperate for release. Sighing softly she caressed his cheek as she breathed into his ear

"Will anyone dare to disturb us here?"

"If they did then I would kill them" He answered, his voice husky

"T-then I'd like to try something" She had never done what she was about to do so it made her slightly nervous "Go sit at your desk" He stared into her gaze for a moment trying to figure out what it was that she was planning, when he couldn't find an answer he simply complied to her wishes and moved over to his desk. He pulled the seat back and sat down as he eyed her movements. Swiftly but nervously Kagome sauntered over to him and kissed him tenderly, this got him even more aroused and almost whimpered when he felt his member press harder against his hakama. She then pulled away and fell into a kneeling position in between his legs

"Kagome?" She wasn't possibly going to? No, Kagome was too naïve to know of such.

He was mistaken. With shaking hands Kagome reached out and untied his obi. She let it fall at his legs as she licked her dry lips. Sesshoumaru watched her in utter shock and curiosity as her hands fell to the rim of his hakama, she looked up at him for a moment with a small blush tinting her cheeks. She looked so innocent and seductive, he had to do everything he could not to take her right there and then. Her gaze then returned to the task at hand as she pulled down his hakama slightly along with his underwear and released his huge erection. Kagome could not help but gasp at the size of it, it was massive.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was actually going to do that. Just looking at her kneeling between his legs as she gasped at his erection made him grow even harder, if that was even possible. "Kagome, you..." He didn't get to finish. He lost the ability to speak when he felt a wet appendage touch his member, his eyes squeezed shut as he felt some of the fire die but enough for her to stop. He needed more. When she saw the look on pleasure on his face Kagome couldn't herself but feel relieved, his expression told her she was doing something right. Remembering all the things she'd heard back in her time Kagome engulfed his erection as she sucked hard and bobbed her head up and down at a moderate pace "Uh..." Sesshoumaru groaned "...Kagome" His now open half lidded lust filled eyes met hers as she bobbed her head. She kept her gaze on him causing him to moan as he reached down and ran his fingers through her hair

"Hmm" She moaned against him causing the vibrations of her voice to go straight through him. She was amazing, no matter how many experienced females he had had in the past nothing compared to what Kagome was doing to him. She then began to suck a little faster and harder, he knees were starting to hurt from the position she was in. It wasn't the most comfortable, especially when she was carrying a child in her stomach.

"...hn..." His hips began to jerk uncontrollably as he felt his end nearing, especially when she began to deep throat him but even then she couldn't fit him completely in her mouth. She had used her hand to get to the rest. That was it. He couldn't take any more. She took him in fully once again as she moaned at the same time, that was all Sesshoumaru needed to hit his climax. He let a feral growl out as he exploded in her mouth, she swallowed his essence causing her to give him one last suck before she withdrew from him. The look on his face almost made her orgasm there and then. He was completely spend and breathless, his eyes were looking lovingly at her as he tried to come down from his high. Kagome couldn't help but smile at this as she tucked his member away and retied his obi. With his help she got up from her kneeling position and straight into his lap where he once again claimed her lips "That was amazing"

"So I did it right then" She mused as she lay her head against his shoulder

"Very much so" He smirked "Would you like me to return the favour?"

"N-not right now..." She blushed

"Are you sure? I can tell you're very aroused" A knock on the study door prevented her from answering, Sesshoumaru growled at this "What is it?" He almost barked.

"Milord" Jaken entered and bowed lowly "Your Lady Mother would like to speak with you"

"Then send her in and get out of my sight" Jen entered with a raised brow before Jaken could even run out to get her, as soon as she opened her mouth to speak the imp retreated back to do his duties

"Is there a reason for your mood?" She smirked. She could scent in the air what had transpired but she did love to mess with her son

"Needless interruptions" He glared back

"I see" She then took a step forward "I shall be returning to my home now, I have some things to deal with and I am going to redecorate some of my rooms so that they are suitable for the pup when it is born"

"Oh you don't have to do that my lady" Kagome replied with a smile as she stood from Sesshoumaru's lap

"Of course I do child, my grandchild needs somewhere to play when you come to visit. Which you will" Her gaze moved to Sesshoumaru's, daring him to challenge her

"Of course we will" Kagome beamed "I'm not going to deprive my child of a grandmother"

"I didn't expect you would" She mused as she hugged Kagome "Now don't forget to call for me as soon as you go into labour"

"I won't, don't worry about that ma'am" Jen then pulled away and looked the miko directly in the eyes

"Kagome I would prefer it if you didn't speak so formally to me, we are family now and I will not have my daughter address me as such"

"Okay Jen" She grinned

"Take care" She then kissed Kagome's cheek and turned to Sesshoumaru "Are you not going to give your mother a proper farewell?"

"And what would a proper farewell be in your case?"

"A hug and a kiss, is that too much for a mother to ask?" Her tone was almost mocking causing Sesshoumaru to resist the urge to roll his eyes

"I don't..." He was cut off by Kagome's glare

"Sesshoumaru" She warned, he could smell her scent spike with slight anger causing him to sigh. He did not want her to be angry with him. Muttering threats under his breath Sesshoumaru stood from his seat and moved over to his mother, he gave her the most swift kiss and hug that if she were not a youkai then Jen would not have felt either

"Kagome please do some work on him" Jen winked as she moved over to two glass doors that led to the balcony "I shall see you two soon" She then stepped up onto the railings and dived forward, as soon as her feet left the ground she transformed into her Inu form and flew back to her home.

"Troublesome" Sesshoumaru muttered under his breath as he pulled Kagome to him "Do not have me do such to her again"

"Awe come on Sessh, what's the matter with a bit of mother son love?" She giggled

"I'd rather spend my affections on you" He then lifted her into his arms causing her to squeal slightly in surprise "So, shall we go bathe?"

"I'd love to" The rest of the day was then carried out with the two lovers spending their time together whilst Sango and Miroku played with the children; and Inuyasha recovering in his room...

The next morning Kagome and Sesshoumaru were awoken abruptly to banging on his bedroom door, Kagome groaned and threw a pillow over her head whilst Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance "Enter" Two youkai guards entered and went on their hands and knees to bow, they knew that waking a youkai lord whilst he slept with his woman was never a smart thing to do "Explain why you have woken us!"

"M-my lord" One began, he continued to keep his head to floor "I-I'm sorry to disturb you but L-Lady Sara has a-arrived and she keeps demanding to come up here and see you herself. M-Monomaru is distracting her, h-he sent us up here t-to get you" At the mention of Sara's name Kagome shot up in the bed with an angry scowl tainting her beautiful features

"Sesshoumaru we best get up" She sneered "We have a soon-to-be-dead guest" Sesshoumaru smirked at her reaction and got up out of bed "Take her to the tea room and I shall be there shortly, tell her that I myself have told her to wait there"

"Yes milord" Both of them then scurried to their feet and darted from the room without another word.

Monomaru sighed heavily as he tried to get Sara to stop her annoying rambling about finding Sesshoumaru. Why couldn't she just wait five minutes? If she had just kept her mouth shut then it was likely that Sesshoumaru would have considered her once if he had not found Kagome. Sara was a very beautiful dragon youkai; she had deep blue hair; crimson eyes; a sun-kissed complexion; rose coloured lips; and a very slender figure. Yes, she was indeed a beauty but her mouth let her down. All she did was rambling out Sesshoumaru, her obsession with him was clearly unhealthy. Her father had noticed this and had told her that Sesshoumaru would call for her if he was interested but instead she insisted on going to him, her father did not wish to go. He knew it would only end in tears, this was now a lesson for his daughter to learn. "Guard, let me go and retrieve Lord Sesshoumaru myself"

"I'm sorry Lady Sara but Lord Sesshoumaru does not have anyone disturb his bed chambers, he shall not be long. He usually rises around this time"

"Then I'm sure he would appreciate it if he woke up to me" She smirked

"Oh?" _'Not likely' _Monomaru inwardly thought "I'm sorry ma'am but I'm under strict rules by the lord himself" As he said this the two guards he had sent to wake Sesshoumaru ran down to him and bowed. He couldn't help but sigh in relief _'So Sesshoumaru let them live then'_ One then went to his side and whispered something into his ear. When Monomaru digested the information he sent the guards off to their duties and graced Sara with the most false smile known to man and youkai "The guards have a message from Lord Sesshoumaru, he wishes for me to take you to the tea room where he shall join us shortly"

"Oh, then if Lord Sesshoumaru requests this then I can hardly deny him" Sara chirped. Monomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he led her off to the tea room. Once there he had her sit and ordered some servants to prepare tea for three, Sara just assumed he was joining them. She would be in for a shock once she met Kagome. Just as he was about to close the door so that no nosy servants peered in he saw Inuyasha

"Inuyasha" He almost sounded desperate when he called his name. Said hanyou looked at him slightly confused but came over to him

"What's up Monomaru?"

"Help me" He whispered. Then before Inuyasha knew what was transpiring he was being dragged inside "Lady Sara this is Lord Inuyasha, he is Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother"

"Oh, you're the hanyou" She smirked, her voice didn't sound none too friendly

"Yeah, aren't you the wench who is obsessing over my brother?" Monomaru slapped his own head, bringing Inuyasha in to meet Sara was not his best idea

"Excuse me, I do not obsess over Lord Sesshoumaru. I am merely a close friend who is always happy to see him"

"Sure...so to what does he owe this pleasure?"

"I have come to offer myself to him, I shall make a fine mate for him" Inuyasha grinned at this, he had heard Kagome's screams of killing the woman in front of him. This would be interesting

"Well good luck with that" He smirked "I'm sure you'll have the answer you deserve" And with that he turned on his heel and left to find Miroku. Sara practically glared holes into the hanyou's back as he left

"He's not one for manners is he" She huffed

"No, but he grows on you" Monomaru mused as he watched his new friend retreat, that was when he noticed Sesshoumaru and Kagome descending the stairs. Thank goodness. He couldn't put up with Sara for much longer. He bowed lowly to them when they neared giving Sara the indication that Sesshoumaru had arrived. She immediately stood and dusted her kimono off. "Good morning" He greeted with a nod of his head. Sara was about to step closer when a woman around her height with long black hair; sea-green eyes; red rose lips; and sun kissed skin danced in wearing a beautifully decorated kimono that was a various of blues and silvers

"Oh you must be Lady Sara" Kagome mockingly smiled "How nice it is to finally meet you"

"Uh hello, and you are?" Sara began. Sesshoumaru then stepped into the room and nodded to Monomaru "Lord Sesshoumaru" She beamed, completely forgetting about Kagome "How nice it is to see you again" She bowed her head

"Lady Sara" He returned the gesture "It has been a while" Kagome then jumped up beside him "This is Lady Kagome, she is the Shikon Miko and..."

"And Sesshoumaru's lover" She smirked as she bowed her head. Sara gaped at the human in front of her. Sesshoumaru and a human? No, he hated humans. What could have possibly drawn him to her? She looked over Kagome to determine the answer, only then did she realize that she was pregnant _'So that's why' _

"A pleasure Lady Kagome" She mimicked Kagome's false greeting as Sesshoumaru had them all sit down, he and Kagome sat opposite Sara with the coffee table in between them. A servant came in with some tea and left without another word

"So why is it that you have decided to visit me, Lady Sara?" Sesshoumaru asked in a bored tone

"Well my lord, neither you nor myself are as young as we used to be and we are now of age to mate and have children. I believe we would be the perfect match for each other"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow, he felt Kagome's aura spike almost regretting bringing her to meet Sara

"I'm sorry to inform you but Lord Sesshoumaru is already engaged" Kagome gritted through her teeth

"No disrespect Lady Kagome but what I believe you are doing is cruel" Sara stated as she sipped her tea

"Huh?" She tilted her head slightly

"You're pregnant, you wish for a husband to look after and provide for you but tying Lord Sesshoumaru to you is just wrong"

"My pregnancy has nothing to do with our engagement" She almost snapped "We feel for each other very deeply, no disrespect to _you _but if Lord Sesshoumaru wanted you for a mate then he would have asked you. You have known him longer than I have so doesn't that say it all?"

"How dare you!" She growled as she threw her tea causing it to smash on the table right in front of Kagome "Who the hell do you think you are to say such things to me? Don't you know who I am?"

"I never heard of you until yesterday" She shrugged. Monomaru watched the show with a huge grin, no one had ever dared to say such to Sara before. He couldn't help but hope that Kagome's relationship with his lord would work.

"I am Lady Sara of the Dragon Clan, I am the niece of the Great Ryūkotsusei. How dare you insult me so! You! A filthy human, I should kill you and your half breed brat!"

"Sara!" Sesshoumaru growled warningly "Do not threaten and insult my intended and my pup! By insulting what is mine you are too insulting me, continue to do so and I shall have you banished from these lands" He wrapped a protective arm around Kagome as he said this

"But Lord Sesshoumaru, how can you defend her? She is a human, you despise them. She also carrying a half breed, you hate them too. Why? Just kill her and the brat and let us become mates" At the mention of harming Kagome and his pup Sesshoumaru growled threateningly as he threw the coffee table out of the way and grabbed Sara by the throat

"I would never mate with someone so twisted as yourself. I am very much in love with my human lover and will also love our pup. Say anything about their deaths again and I'll rip your head from your body!" He then pushed her back against the couch and released her "Leave my home immediately before I reconsider" Gulping Sara threw herself to her feet and dashed from the tea room and out of the palace as fast as her feet could carry her

As soon as she was gone Monomaru couldn't help but chuckle "I'm surprised my lord, I thought you would have killed her for threatening what's yours"

"I was tempted" He frowned as he kept his glare on the door where Sara had just retreated from "I didn't for the only fact that her father and mine were close friends, I still hold respect for the old youkai" He then turned to face a rather startled and shocked Kagome "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just don't understand why you flipped like that. It was an empty threat, I doubt she would have acted on it"

"That does not matter" He took her hand and pulled her to her feet "She must learn not to threaten what is mine"

"There's one other thing" She gulped "You said you were very much in love with me..."

"This displeases you?" He raised a brow, her eyes widened as she shook her head

"No, of course not" She then smiled softly as she reached up and caressed his cheek "I just didn't know you felt so strongly for me" His reply was capturing her lips in a powerful and loving kiss

"Now come along" He breathed once he pulled away "I believe we have a nursery to decorate"

"You read my mind" Kagome beamed as she caught Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him from the room

Monomaru walked further into the tea room and inspected the damage his lord had caused. The coffee table had cracked into two from the force it was thrown, the cups and teapot was in shards smaller than the Shikon no Tama and there was tea everywhere. The head guard groaned and he called out for some help "I'm gonna need a mop and a very big brush" He then began to mutter threats under his breath as he accidentally stood in some of the spilt tea "Damn it! That pup never did learn to clean up after himself"

**Well here's another chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	11. Here It Comes

Chapter Eleven – Here It Comes

Two months had come and gone with no such excitement or joy for that matter, ever since Kagome's hormones kicked in she'd made sure that she made everyone's life hell. Sesshoumaru had been tempted to gag her but decided against it when he found out that Inuyasha had actually done that and Kagome sat him into an oblivion, sure she couldn't sit him but she could scream and he didn't want his ears to bleed. Kagome was now massive and she absolutely hated it, sure she loved the bundle inside it's just that she couldn't walk far without her feet and back killing and if she sat down then there was no chance in hell that she was going to get back up by herself. She also hadn't seen her feet in so long that she was starting to question if they were still there.

Groaning Kagome tried to block out the sun that had shone into Sesshoumaru's bed chambers, succeeding in waking her. Geez why couldn't she have just one cloudy morning? She sighed softly knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she then felt a strong arm wrap around her from behind her whilst a pair of lips ghosted over her neck "Anything wrong?"

"The sun woke me" She half heartedly huffed as she rub her thumb against the hand that was holding her to him "I know I say this every morning but I still can't get over how big I've gone, I swear that this kid is gonna pop out a toddler"

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru chuckled "I doubt it, your size just states that the pup is very healthy"

"Is that a polite term for fat?" She smirked as she flipped onto her back so that she could see him

"Not at all" He then leaned forward and pecked her lips

"I just want it to be born already, I've been so horrible to everyone lately" She reached over and caressed his cheek "Especially you"

"Hmm" He smiled as he held her hand on his cheek "I believe my brother has suffered the most, I'm surprised he hasn't broken a bone yet due to all the times you have subdued him"

"His body has most probably adapted" She then snuggled up to him "Are you ready to be a dad?"

"As ready as anyone I suppose" He shrugged "What of you?"

"I'm excited and terrified at the same time" She sighed "I'm just grateful that I have some experience, I helped mom with Souta when he was born"

"And my mother shall help us"

"She's living here, I'll see to that" Sesshoumaru chuckled at her remark and kissed her brow

"Come, we best get up. I have to deal with some visiting lords and you will likely want to continue making finishing touches to the nursery that I'm sure we finished around a month ago"

"Hey, I just want everything to be perfect" She poked her tongue out at him as he sat up and pulled her with him "Which lord is visiting you today?"

"The Eastern lord" He helped her out of bed and then went about getting dressed

"Do you get on with him?" She grabbed a random kimono that she had left in his room and changed into it

"I am on good with terms with him, he's never crossed me but he and my father never met eye to eye"

"Oh? Any reason why?"

"Yes, Lord Toshiro tried to woo my mother once. My father found out and wasn't particularly pleased. He is a womaniser"

"Will I be meeting him?" She asked as she tied her obi

"Not today, once the pup I shall have the duty of throwing a ball in its honour. That is when you shall meet all of the Lords, Ladies and their families"

"Does Lord Toshiro have a partner?"

"No, many females have noted how much of a womaniser he is and despise him. He is also aggressive and would likely harm his mate if she didn't follow his orders"

"That's wrong" Kagome huffed "He has no right to order a woman around"

"Actually all of the Lords have dominion over their mates, all of them are obedient" He then flashed the miko a grin "I am the only one with an untameable female"

"And you have a problem with that?" She smirked as she turned to him. The challenging glint in her eyes drew him in as he pulled her against her

"Where would the fun be in having a tamed wanton bitch as a mate? I would never be displeased with you miko"

"Am I the only female who has managed to tame her lord?"

"You would be but you haven't tamed me" He then caught her lips with his as they fought for dominance. Neither of them won as a knock on the door interrupted them, Sesshoumaru released her lips but kept her in his arms "Enter" With that order Jaken entered quivering as he bowed lowly "What is it?"

"Lord Toshiro is awaiting you in your study milord, Monomaru is with him to make sure he doesn't do anything shifty"

"Very well" He nodded "Tell him I shall be there once I have escorted my intended to her desired destination" Jaken nodded and left. Kagome giggled as she met her lover's gaze

"I love how you reserve one part of your self for only my eyes"

"I wish you to be my mate, of course I will only reveal my true self to you" He then began to take her to the dining room "You shall eat before you do anything today"

"Of course" She mused "And don't worry Sesshoumaru, as soon as our child is born I shall become your mate but if I get pregnant again I'll kill ya"

"I'm sure we can find some way around that"

"Ne Sesshoumaru" She pondered "How long were your parents together for?"

"Roughly 400 years before things went wrong, why do you ask?"

"Well I wondering that if they were together for that long then why didn't they have another child together?" They began to descend the stairs

"My mother struggled to give birth, she kept miscarrying. That is why I was called 'The Killing Perfection', both she and my father saw me as a blessing and perfect. My father also saw potential in me, he believed I would make a fine warrior"

"Well he was right" She smiled as she squeezed his hand "But you also have a kind heart and are selfless, and that is why I love you"

"Hm, I have never thought of myself as such"

"Then you're not giving yourself enough credit. You keep putting me before yourself, you always see to me needs before your own"

"If I did not then I wouldn't make a very good mate" He smirked

"And yet you forget that we're not mates yet" She winked "But anyway, I have another question. Once you father went with Izayoi why didn't they have any children before Inuyasha?"

"I am not entirely sure but I would believe it is because my father was fearful for Izayoi's life. Youkai and humans are not meant to be together and human females struggle when birthing a child with youkai blood. Not all births are successful for either the mother or the child"

"Do you worry that I shall share the same fate as other women who have been in my position?"

"No" He lied "You are a miko, I believe your powers will aid you in birth" They arrived outside the dining room where Sesshoumaru then released Kagome and kissed her brow "I shall come see you later my miko, do not push yourself at all"

"I won't, don't worry" She smiled as she kissed his cheek "Catch ya later" Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to move to his study. In all honestly he was petrified about Kagome giving birth. If Takemaru had not killed Izayoi when Inuyasha was born then Sesshoumaru highly doubted that she would have survived, his father was the only reason why she lived. He feared the same outcome for Kagome, she was strong in all aspects but was she strong enough to birth a hanyou pup? The pup itself could likely harm her as she birthed it, if it had already developed claws then it could rip her apart from the inside. Sesshoumaru grimaced as he thought this, if that happened then he doubted that he could contain his rage. He would likely end up killing the pup if it harmed his Kagome. And what if Kagome's reiki and the pup's demonic aura didn't mesh? What if they thought against each other? What if the pup won? It would surely kill her. Shaking his head of such thoughts Sesshoumaru found himself outside his study. Deciding not to dwell on it any longer he entered the room to find Monomaru and a youkai with pale skin, crimson eyes and purple hair who was clearly Toshiro

"Lord Toshiro" He acknowledged as he closed the door behind him

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Toshiro bowed

"Monomaru" He began as he took his seat behind his desk "I wish for you to stay with Kagome today, see to any thing she needs"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru" Monomaru bowed and left to find his miko friend

"Kagome?" Toshiro raised a brow "Is she an acquaintance of yours?"

"She is my intended" He replied curtly, he didn't want to remain on the subject as he didn't want Toshiro trying to seek her out once his back was turned "To business, why is it that you have come here today?"

"To seek your aid" He then bowed his head "My lands have been plagued by many unruly rouge youkai, it has only been quite recent. My only explanation is that there must be some Shikon jewel shards lurking around but I have sent my men to find them but they have been unsuccessful, I wish to have these youkai from my lands but my guards are not as ruthless as yours. I will be most in your debt if you help me"

"You likely have rouge youkai due to the wolf clan in your area. The wolf prince Kouga resides there does he not?" Toshiro nodded "He carries two jewel shards on his person, the youkai are likely drawn to him"

"Then what do you suggest I do? I cannot cast Kouga out as he has helped me in the past but I cannot have youkai terrorising my lands"

"I shall send some of my guards to keep a look out on the borders of yours lands but only for a short period, all of our lands shall be in far worse danger soon. Naraku is still loose and no one knows where he hides, when he shows his face he shall be more troublesome than he was before" He had no intention of mentioning that Sounga had also returned as he knew far too well that Toshiro once sought it for himself and if it fell into his hands then nothing good would come of it

"Ah thank you so much Lord Sesshoumaru, how can I ever repay you?"

"Just see to it that my guards return here after a month"

"You can count on me" He smiled "And might I say, for such a young lord you are doing extremely well. Dare I say, your wisdom surpasses your father"

"Thank you Lord Toshiro"

"I can not help but notice that you have two arms, did you not lose one to your brother?"

"Indeed I did, my intended restored it" He did not like where this conversation was going to lead to

"You are intending on mating a sorceress my lord?" But before Sesshoumaru could reply the study door flung open and Monomaru fell in

"Monomaru you better have a good explanation for barging in here unannounced and leaving Kagome unattended"

"She's in labour my lord" He was breathless from the running he just did. Sesshoumaru frowned as stood

"Do not be foolish Monomaru, she is only three months gone. How could she possibly be in labour?"

"I-I don't know, but I just saw her waters break as she fell to the floor. I tried to help her to the healing suite but she refused to let me move her, she demanded that I come here and get you"

"Escort Lord Toshiro out and return to me with the healer" Then without bidding a farewell to the Southern Lord, Sesshoumaru sped out of the study and followed Kagome's scent

Kagome had been in the study with Monomaru after just finishing breakfast. She hadn't eaten much which she found odd since her cravings were terrible and she also found that she had her emotions under control, she hadn't bitten off anyone's head so that in itself was a success. But it was really odd. Why would there be a sudden change? Shrugging it off for now Kagome went about placing some bedding in the baby's crib, as soon as she bent down she felt some odd happen inside her "Oh" She held her stomach confused

"Is everything alright milady?" Monomaru asked as he slowly took a step forward

"I think so" She pondered "It just feels..." She then heard a gasp followed by the sound of water spilling "Monomaru?"

"Milady, your waters...they've broken" Kagome eyes widened at his words. No. Not yet. She was only three months gone, the child surely wouldn't survive. She...

"AHHH" A contraction hit her as she fell to her knees "M-Monomaru please get...Sesshoumaru"

"Of course, as soon as I get you to the healers suite" He went to help her but she shook him off

"No Monomaru, I need him now. Please..." She whimpered as another contraction hit her "I-I need him"

"Y-yes milady" He then dashed from the room and ran to the study as fast as he could

"...ah" She cried as she pulled herself into a sitting position and reached into her kimono to pull out the silver whistle she always kept on her person. With a pained moan she blew into it and dropped it to the ground. Was giving birth supposed to be _this _painful? Or was something going wrong? Was she going to miscarry? Was she going to die? Whimpering again she clenched her fists as she breathed erratically. Within moments she heard the nursery window being opened as Jen flew through in her humanoid form

"What's the matter? I..." She gasped when she found her soon-to-be daughter "Y-you're in labour..." She was at the girl's side immediately as she took her hand "It's going to be okay Kagome"

"It hurts" She groaned "I thought the contractions aren't supposed to be so bad at first, they're killing me and it scares me to think that they're gonna get worse"

"Just take deep breaths and you shall be fine. Come on, in and out, in and out" Kagome did as instructed and tried to focus on her breathing to block out the pain. Sesshoumaru then made his entrance as he ran straight to his lover's side as he took her free hand in his

"Sessh..." She gasped as another contraction hit her "This isn't right...it's too early"

"Everything will be fine" He soothed as he kissed her brow "Monomaru is on his way with the healer"

"He best hurry then" Jen breathed "Her contractions have been hitting her one after the other, they usually gradually build up but hers have just come too frequently. I doubt it will be long before it's time to birth the pup"

"No" Kagome cried "It's too soon"

"I'm sorry Kagome but there's nothing we can do, the pup has every intention of being born now"

"But it'll die..."

"I'm sorry child" Jen sighed, it hurt to see the pain arise in Kagome's eyes. The miko herself just threw her head in Sesshoumaru's direction as tears streamed down her eyes

"It can't die! That sorceress could not have put us through all of this for nothing"

"I know love" He pressed his head against hers, at the moment he was more worried for her

"Sesshoumaru..." She winced "...I might die..."

"No you won't" He growled possessively "I won't let anything take you away from me" Monomaru then ran in with the head healer at his side. Sesshoumaru turned with his eyes tinted red "Yuri, help her"

"Yes my lord" The healer set her supplies down beside her as she kneeled in front of Kagome's legs, she lifted the miko's kimono and checked on the pup "She almost fully dilated, we won't have to wait long"

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome whimpered as she squeezed her hands "Sessh...I need my friends..."

"I'll get them" Monomaru opted as she sped from the room

"He did the exact same thing when I gave birth" Jen rolled her eyes as she used her free hand to rub Kagome's back

"Milady" Yuri began as she looked to Jen "I would please ask for your assistance, my other healers are not educated enough for this and I would not trust any of them with a hanyou child"

"Of course Yuri" Jen then released Kagome's hand and had her look at her "Yuri is the finest around child, she helped me birth Sesshoumaru and she shall do the exact same with you. You are safe in her hands" Kagome nodded as Jen stood and went to Yuri's side. Sango and Inuyasha then ran in with frightened expressions on their faces

"Kagome" They were both at her side immediately

"Hey" She smiled weakly "Where's Miroku?"

"I made him stay with Shippo and Rin" Sango replied as she hugged her best friend "He'd most probably faint if he was here anyway"

"Yeah, either from the sight or by me" Inuyasha snorted as he took Kagome's hand "Hang in there Kags"

"Yash" She whimpered "I think I'm gonna lose my baby"

"Keh, course you're not. If this brat is anything like it's mother then I doubt it"

"Kagome, you are a strong person. You can do this _and _survive it" Sango smiled supportingly

"I-I scared" She admitted as she turned to look up at Sesshoumaru "I don't want to l-leave this world without y-you"

"You won't" He reassured as he leaned down and kissed her "I'm not going to let you die"

"You can't control it"

"I can" He held her close "I will do everything in my power to protect you"

"Sessh...I..." She then screamed as a massive contraction hit her, her pain was getting to Sesshoumaru's beast. He had to stop himself from ripping the pup out himself

"She's fully dilated" Yuri began as she grabbed what she needed "It's time. Lady Kagome I'm going to need you to push"

"O-okay" She then gave one hard push as she tried to silence herself from screaming, she could see Sesshoumaru's eyes flickering from gold to red and she didn't want him to do anything he would later regret "Sessh..." She squeezed his hand "I-I love y-you" He smiled softly as he kissed her brow

"You can say it again after the pup is born"

"We need another push Kagome" Jen called "We can see the head" She gave a curt nod and gave another big push "That a girl, only a few more and you can relax" Jen was growing concerned with the amount of blood Kagome was already beginning to lose, she looked to Yuri who shared the same concern. For now there was nothing they could do

"...hn..." She whimpered as she gave another push "I...I can't" She gasped as she tried to regain her breath. Why did giving birth have to be so painful? Where was the morphine when she really needed it? And there were girls younger than her who have done this? Well she'd take her hat off to them next time she saw them

"Just one more Kagome" Jen urged "One more and it will all be over"

"Come on Kags" Inuyasha smiled as he gave her hand a small squeeze

"You can do it" Sango winked

"I'm right here" Sesshoumaru breathed into her ear "You can do one more push Kagome" She looked up at him and gave him a weak nod. She then summoned all of her strength as she gave one last huge push, she squeezed Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's hands as hard as she could as her child was born. When the sound of crying hit her ears Kagome let out a relieved sigh as she slumped back against Sesshoumaru, she felt completely drained and all she wanted to do was sleep "Well done" He kissed her cheek "I'm proud of you"

Yuri then went about stopping Kagome's bleeding whilst Jen went about seeing to the pup in her arms "Yuri" Kagome began "A-am I going to l-live?"

"Yes ma'am" She smiled "But you have lost a lot of blood, you need to rest for the next couple of days"

"I don't mind that" She laughed as she looked up at Sesshoumaru

"You're incredible" He smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips, that was when a gasp hit their ears. They pulled away and Sesshoumaru immediately frowned when he found his mother gaping down at the now clean pup in her arms, he himself couldn't see the pup as it was wrapped in blankets "Mother? What is it?"

"You have a _youkai _daughter" Everyone gasped at her words as she walked over to her son and kneeled beside him "See for yourself" She lay the pup into Sesshoumaru's arms as she knew far too well that Kagome was too weak at the moment. She watched as her son took his daughter into his arms and stared down at her in amazement

"Beautiful..." He muttered. The pup in his arms had his pale white skin and golden eyes but held her mothers ebony hair and features, she also had Sesshoumaru's crescent moon but it was more or a brighter blue. A pure colour. Sesshoumaru could feel her power just by holding her and knew that she would be a powerful youkai when she was older, a fine lady of the west

"She's gorgeous" Kagome smiled as she lay her head on Sesshoumaru's arm

"Just like her mother"

"So Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha began with a grin "Is this kid gonna marry a rich youkai once she's older?"

"No" He smirked "I'm never going to let another male lay a finger on her who isn't apart of our family" He then turned his gaze to Kagome "Are you up to holding her?"

"Of course" She beamed. Sesshoumaru then handed her their daughter causing Kagome lose herself in those beautiful golden eyes "Her eyes are just as hypnotic as yours" She mused as she lulled the pup in her arms "You're gonna break a lot of hearts when you're older"

"And your dad's gonna break a lot of necks" Inuyasha cooed to the child causing them to laugh

"Thank you" Kagome said to both Yuri and Jen "I owe you my life and my daughter's"

"Always happy to serve ma'am" Yuri bowed

"And I'm hardly going to let my daughter and granddaughter die" Jen mused as she patted her son on the shoulder "Well done"

"Would you like me to get Miroku and the children?" Sango asked

"In a moment" She laughed "I believe it would be best if I'm in bed first" She then motioned the pup in Sango's direction "Could you hold her whilst Sesshoumaru carries me to my room?"

"I'd be honoured" Sango grinned as she took the pup into her arms "Awe, she's adorable. I want one"

"Don't let Miroku hear ya say that, you'll get more than you bargained for" Inuyasha smirked as he took Sango's shoulders and helped her stand. Sesshoumaru then pulled Kagome to him as he gathered her into his arms

"Try not to make any fast movements" Jen explained "Kagome's wounds may reopen" Sesshoumaru nodded and carried her off to his bed chambers with everyone else following

Once in his room Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the bed and pulled the covers over her "Is there anything you need or want?" He asked as he brushed the bangs from her eyes

"Our daughter" She smiled. Sango then handed the pup to Sesshoumaru who then handed it to Kagome "Sango, could you go and get everyone else now please?" Sango nodded and left "She's so precious" Sesshoumaru sat beside his miko on the bed and wrapped an arm around her "I still don't understand how she is a full youkai"

"I have an assumption" Jen spoke as she wandered around her son's room "It could have been from your powers channelling together which would result in a youkai pup or it was Mizuki's intention all along for you to birth a full youkai heir"

"Father would not have cared of the pup's breed" Sesshoumaru stated as he motioned to Inuyasha

"True but he knew of your feelings towards human and hanyous and likely came to a conclusion that you would be better off with a full youkai child, though he was most likely hoping for you to have a son"

"Regardless of her gender she shall still be fit to run the Western Lands once Kagome and I have passed on" Sango then returned with Miroku and the children at her side. In a flash Rin and Shippo were on the bed gazing down at the pup in Kagome's arms

"Awe she's cute" Rin giggled as she gazed into her golden eyes "Hello"

"Really pretty" Shippo agreed as he leaned forward to get a better look

"I hope you two realize that it is your duty to look after this little one" Kagome smiled

"You can count on us Kagome" Rin beamed

"I won't let anyone hurt...what's her name?"

"We haven't decided yet" Kagome laughed. She then looked up at Sesshoumaru "Do you have any names in mind?"

"I may have one" He smirked

"Oh? Do tell"

"Jade" Kagome looked down at the little one in her arms and smiled

"Jade, Lady Jade of the Western Lands. My perfect gemstone" She then leaned down and kissed her "Welcome to the world Jade" The infant in her arms gave what looked like a small smile "Oh, I think she likes it Sesshoumaru" She beamed as she looked up at him

"Indeed" He then reached forward to caress his daughter's cheek when a little hand snapped out and grabbed his finger

"She knows her daddy" Kagome laughed

"Come on guys" Inuyasha called as he threw Shippo on his shoulder and lifted Rin into his arms "Let's leave these guys be for now, I'm sure Kagome needs the rest"

"You're right" Miroku nodded "Congratulations Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome"

"Thank you" Kagome smiled, Sesshoumaru would have replied if he had not been caught up in his daughter's eyes "I'll see ya later" They nodded and retreated to the garden. Before Jen left she approached Kagome and handed her the silver whistle

"I believe you dropped this earlier" She smiled

"Thanks" Kagome then slotted the whistle back into her kimono "Jen, how is it that Jade was born so early without any problems?"

"Perhaps birthing a youkai child with a miko and youkai is faster than just two youkai, your spiritual powers are bound to speed up the process as they likely helped the pup grow. I dare say that she is still a little premature, I have never seen such a petite and healthy looking infant in all my life" She then caressed her granddaughter's cheek "I'm going to spoil you rotten" She smirked

"Are you going to stay?" Kagome asked hopefully

"I see no reason for myself to stay today but I shall definitely return tomorrow when you are feeling better. Do you know the basics of looking after a child?"

"Is a youkai's needs different from a human's?"

"Not as infants. Both youkai and human children depend on their mother's milk so you should be just fine" She then moved her gaze to Sesshoumaru "I'm proud and happy for you Sesshoumaru, and it is about time I had a grandchild. You know how much I love pups"

"Yes mother" He sighed

"I shall see you two tomorrow" She then moved to the door and left to travel back to her palace to inform her people of the news.

"Finally just the three of us" Kagome grinned as she looked up at her lover

"Our family" He smiled as he nuzzled her cheek

"And do you know what the best part of this all is?" He shook his head "I will be able to finally see my feet again"

"Kagome" He chuckled as he shook his head at her. He then smirked as he leaned forward to her ear "I believe the best part is that I shall finally be able to take you as my mate" She blushed at his words as she met his gaze

"I-I don't think you should say such in f-front of our baby"

"I doubt she understands" He chuckled "And she is a pup, not a baby"

"Fine our pup" She then grinned "Our Jade"

"Hm" Sesshoumaru then leaned in and kissed his mate-to-be lovingly "I shall protect you and our daughter with my life"

"Back at ya" She winked "Sometimes you'll need saving from yourself"

"Hn, I doubt it" He then leaned down and lifted Jade into his arms "I shall care for our daughter for now, you get some rest"

"Okay" She yawned and snuggled down as she watched Sesshoumaru walked to the door with their daughter "Sesshoumaru" He paused and turned to her "I love you"

"Hm" He smiled warmly "I love you too Kagome" And with that he left so his miko could rest...

Meanwhile as Kagome rested content and happy she was unknown of the creature watching her from the window, Sesshoumaru had not sensed it either but it didn't take any chances, it flew back to its master before any harm could befall it. If flew over the Western lands and into the North where the clouds were grey and the wildlife decaying, it was if death itself had swooped over and killed everything in its passing. The creature buzzed into a small cave buried within the forest where the Sounga was resting "Speak! Bring me news of that wretched family"

"I shall translate" A silky voice hummed as it raised it's hand to allow the creature to land on "Hm, Kagome has given birth to Sesshoumaru's heir. A full fledged female youkai, now this shall be interesting"

"I shall kill this child along with her parents" Sounga spat

"Perhaps we should not kill her" He waved his hand as the creature flew away "Let this pup grow into the Princess of the Western Lands, let her bond with her family and friends and then when they all least suspect it we shall manipulate her so that she is under our control. You could possess her and take over these lands"

"The pup likely carries her mother's pure energy, if that is so then I will not be able to grasp her"

"Anything pure can easily be tainted" The voice chuckled as it held up a sacred jewel shard "Especially with this"

"Would you then take her as your mate?"

"No, I have no reason for a partner though I could taint her body if that is what you wish"

"I must say that your heart is as black as mine, but what can I expect from a man such like you" Sounga laughed

"Hm" He smirked "Then we have a deal? You kill everyone in the Western Palace and I have their jewel shards"

"I believe we so, Naraku"

...

**Ooo cliffy**

**Another chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	12. Mate

Chapter Twelve – Mate

It had been a month since Jade's birth and now Kagome was back to her old cheery healthy self, she absolutely adored her little daughter and so did Sesshoumaru. The young lord hated being away from her but duty calls. He had been sending out invitations to every lord and lady in Japan to meet their heir, it was customary to do so otherwise Sesshoumaru would never dream of doing so. He was only doing it so that there was no fights but he couldn't help but worry for his daughter, he didn't want any youkai trying to make any claim on her. Even as the pup she was now she was a beauty and it was obvious she would grow to be a very strong, powerful and beautiful youkai. The perfect mate. Sesshoumaru sighed softly as he wrote out the last of the invitations and handed all of them to his messenger to send off, now that was done he had to move on to his land treaties. Ugh, would he get to see his intended and daughter today?

Kagome was in her personal bedroom with her daughter as she changed into her old uniform, she decided that she wouldn't wear it around the palace but when she was pregnant with Jade she was unable to wear it. She missed it so much that as soon as her stomach shrunk back to it's petite size she decided to try it on, it was a perfect fit. Kagome giggled as she danced around in front of the mirror "It's good to have me back" She then walked over to the bed where she had laid her daughter so she could quickly get changed "This is what mommy usually looks like" She winked as she lifted her daughter into her arms who was wearing a simple pink yukata with a blanket wrapped around her, Kagome didn't want her dressed all up in kimonos if there was no one important to see as it wouldn't be practical for her. "Shall we go and see daddy? I'm sure he's missing us" She then left her bedroom and moved to the study "After we see daddy shall we go see uncle Yasha?" Her daughter gurgled in her arms causing Kagome to stare in awe at her "My perfect little gemstone" As she made a left she ran into Rin and Shippo who were snickering together "And what have you two been up to?"

"We're hiding from Master Jaken" Rin giggled

"Why is that?"

"Because I zapped him with my fox fire" Shippo grinned a toothy grin

"Good boy" She winked. As if on cue Jaken waddled over to them whilst shaking his staff and squawking

"Why you insolent brat! How dare you attack me!"

"Jaken stop shouting" Kagome warned as she nursed the bundle in her arms "You're going to upset Jade"

"I don't have to take any orders from you, you whore!" His voice was so high pitched that it stung even Kagome's ears so she wasn't surprised when Jade broke out into a screaming cry

"Shh it's okay" She cooed as she rubbed her back but it wouldn't work, she just continued to cry "Look what you've done Jaken"

"Mean Master Jaken" Rin huffed as she went on her tiptoes so that she could see the crying infant

"Fox Fire!" Shippo growled as he threw an attack at the imp

"Why you! Staff of Two He..."

"Jaken!" The imp turned to find a very annoyed Sesshoumaru glaring at him with his arms folded "Were you intending on using the staff inside my home against my mate-to-be?"

"N-no Lord S-Sesshoumaru..." He gulped "I-it was the kitsune I was a-after"

"Who is standing beside Kagome" He then moved his gaze to Kagome "Why does she cry?"

"Jaken made her cry" Rin pouted "He shouted too loud and scared her"

"I think his scream hurt her sensitive ears" Kagome stated as she continued to try to comfort the still crying pup. Sesshoumaru moved over to Kagome and took Jade from her, he then lay her against his chest and let out a deep rumbling sound that ceased her cries almost immediately "How did you do that?" Kagome gaped

"It is how inuyoukai calm their pups" He replied as he rubbed his pup's back and approached the imp "You have harmed my daughter"

"I-It was not intentional milord, I p-promise"

"I do not care whether it was intentional or not, you know how sensitive an inuyoukai's hearing is and yet you did not take that into consideration" He then lifted his foot and kicked the imp flying "Where were you headed?" He asked as he met Kagome's gaze

"I was on my way to you" She smiled "I guessed you would have been miserable without us"

"Hm, you guessed correctly" He smirked

"Well go on into the study and I'll be there shortly" He nodded and left whilst Kagome approached Rin and Shippo "Why aren't you two playing in the garden on a beautiful day like this?"

"We were but Master Jaken chased us in here" Rin cutely shrugged

"Well you two go on down and play there again. If you're good I'll read you a bedtime story tonight"

"Sorry Kagome but Sango beat ya to it" Shippo grinned "She's been telling us this story for the last few nights, tonight is the last part and we don't want to miss it"

"Oh? I'll have to hear it from her" She smiled "Well you two run along now and I'll see you later"

"Okay, bye Kagome" The miko waved them off as they ran down the corridor giggling. Once they were out of sight she retreated to the study. When she walked in she was overwhelmed with a feeling of awe when she found Sesshoumaru nursing their daughter as he walked around the room, smiling softly she closed the door and walked over to him

"You've bonded well with her then" She winked. He turned in her direction and pecked her lips

"Of course" He then motioned Kagome over to his desk where he then showed her a scroll with names written upon it "These are all the lords and their families who have been invited to the ball"

"I see" She quickly scanned through the names "When is the ball exactly?"

"A week today" He replied as he rocked Jade "You can dress her in any dress or kimono you wish but she has to be in the colour of blue that matches the family crest"

"You mean this colour?" She mused as she poked the crescent moon on his forehead

"Yes, little miko"

"I'm sure I can find something" She winked "Do I have to wear the same?"

"Yes, we must be mated before the ball"

"I'm sure that can be arranged" She then lifted Jade into her own arms to find her still sleeping soundly "With such sensitive hearing how will she deal with the ball next week? There's bound to be music and banter"

"My hearing is just as sensitive as hers, music shall not be extremely loud and many of the other lords and ladies do not speak loudly. They themselves either have sensitive hearing or respect the others who do"

"Oh, so she'll be fine then" She then sat down behind Sesshoumaru's desk "She's so beautiful"

"Just like her mother" He smiled as he moved over to the window "Have you been up to much this afternoon?"

"No, not really. I've been quite lazy in all honesty, I only got dressed an hour ago. I guess I was just tired" She shrugged

"Well you have been up through the night feeding the pup" He reasoned as he looked over his lands "If you wish I shall call the seamstresses after so that they can help you with your outfit for the ball"

"Okay but not today, I'm not in the mood to have youkai women giving me disdainful looks as they measure me" She mused

"They would not dare" He replied as he moved over to her "Why do you believe this?"

"Because" She stood from his seat so that she was directly in front of him "I shall be mated to the most handsome and powerful youkai in all of Japan"

"Ah yes, I understand now" He smirked as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, being mindful of their daughter he snaked his hands up Kagome's waist as he pulled her slightly closer

"Ugh do you have to do that in front of the brat?" The two pulled away to find Inuyasha leaning in the doorway

"You're supposed to knock" Sesshoumaru remarked as he took a step back from his intended

"Keh" The hanyou snorted "I came on Sango's behalf, she was too scared to come here herself just in case you try to rip her head off"

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked concerned

"I dunno, Sango wants to see ya" He shrugged. The miko nodded and turned back to Sesshoumaru

"I'll see you later?"

"Of course" He smiled as he kissed her brow and Jade's cheek "I shall see you at dinner"

"Okay, love ya" She gave him a small peck on the cheek and followed Inuyasha from the study and to the healer suite "Inuyasha why is Sango here?" She asked when they were outside the room

"I don't know Kags, she made me come get you. She looks okay so I don't think it's anything bad" She nodded and knocked the door. When she had a reply she entered to find Sango sitting on the bed with Miroku beside her, they were both grinning like Cheshire cats

"Is everything okay?" She asked as she walked over to them

"Everything is great" Miroku beamed

"Then why the hell are you in here?"

"Kagome" Sango took the her hand "I'm pregnant"

"Kami..." Inuyasha came in and took Jade from Kagome just as she pounced on her friend "Sango I'm so happy for you" She tried not to squeal for her daughter's sake as she released Sango and latched onto Miroku "How do ya feel Miroku?"

"Excellent" He grinned "This child shall be the first of many"

"If you think I'm going into labour who knows how many times then you have another thing coming" Sango scoffed as she jumped off the bed. She then took Jade from Inuyasha and brightened up immediately "Hello cutie, who's my little god-daughter? You are, you are" She spoke in a child-like voice as she tickled the pup's stomach when a thought sprang to mind "Ne Kagome?"

"Yes?" She laughed as she released her lecherous friend

"If I have a boy we could betroth our children" She beamed

"Keh" Inuyasha snorted "Ya honestly believe Sesshoumaru's gonna let that happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't mean to burst your bubble Sango but if you _do _have a boy and you let Miroku near him then he is likely to turn out to be a lecher. Sesshoumaru will kill the boy before he has a chance to even grope her"

"He's got a point there" Kagome giggled as she elbowed Miroku in the stomach

"Damn it Miroku" Sango sighed "You just _had _to be a pervert" Said monk approached his fiancée and stole Jade away from her

"My dearest Sango, no son of ours would be worthy of such beauty...myself on the other hand..." He didn't get to finish as Inuyasha backhanded him

"One more word monk and you'll regret the day you ever looked at my niece" He then snatched the pup from him "I'm taking the brat for a walk, you okay with that Kags?"

"Sure" She smiled "I need to speak with Sango and Miroku anyway" Inuyasha nodded and stomped off with his niece "If she comes back crying I'll kill him" She remarked as she jumped onto the bed "So are you two going to get hitched before your pup-I mean baby is born?"

"Sesshoumaru's drilled that word into your head" Sango laughed as she took a seat beside her "I guess we'll have to, I mean, it's not customary to have a child before your married"

"And I would like us to be husband and wife before out little one is born" Miroku spoke as he sat on a chair "Then we shall be a proper family"

"Are you insinuating that Sesshoumaru, Jade and I are not a proper family?" Kagome mused as she raised a brow "Then again we are pretty strange, I mean come on, I've had a kid and yet I'm a virgin"

"I'm sure that problem will be rectified shortly" Miroku wiggled his brows

"Shut it you, we're not discussing my family" She poked her tongue out "Anyway, you guys should really set a date"

"Yeah we should" Sango pondered

"How about next month?" The lecher offered "The ball shall be over by then and all political problems concerning Jade should have died down. I'm sure everyone will find visiting lords and ladies stressful, that would be the perfect opportunity for us to marry"

"That's perfect" Sango beamed as she clapped her hands together

"Then we best get to planning right away" Kagome grinned "Miroku, you can pick who you're gonna have as your best man and so on and Sango with my help can arrange the rest"

"I like that idea"

"So do I" The youkai slayer smirked "We don't have to worry about guests being told to dress up in skimpy clothes"

"My dear Sango" The monk got up from his seat and took her hands in his "It is you who I would only wish to see in such"

"Pervert" She hissed as she backhanded her fiancé "Come on Kagome" She then took the miko's wrist and dragged her to her bedroom. Once there they both took a seat and relaxed

"So what colour do you want to wear? Do you want to wear a kimono or a dress?" Kagome excitedly began as she beamed brightly

"The wedding preparations can be held off for one day, I brought you here to discuss you"

"Me?" She tilted her head to the side in confusion "How could I be more important than your wedding?"

"You always will be" She mused "But anyway, have you and Sesshoumaru picked a day to mate?"

"Oh..." She blushed "We haven't really had a chance to discuss it, we've been too busy doing our own things"

"Such as looking after Jade?" She enquired, Kagome nodded. "Then let me look after Jade tonight, once you have fed her I'll take her off of your hands for the evening. That way you and Sesshoumaru can have some alone time"

"Oh I don't know Sango, I haven't been away from Jade since she was born. I haven't even had the heart to move her to the nursery yet"

"Well you best start doing that. You don't want her to grow up spoilt. And technically you won't be away from her, She'll only be down the hall. I promise to protect her with my life"

"I'm not worried about her safety, you know how much I trust you. It's just that I don't think I'll settle without her in the room with me"

"Believe me Kagome, I'm sure Sesshoumaru will keep you distracted" She winked "Now come on, it's only for one night. If you want I'll bring her to you bright and early in the morning"

"Well..."

"Come on Kags, think about it as being beneficial to me. I'll have some practise of taking care of a child before I even have my own. So in a sense you're helping me out" Kagome gave a defeated sigh and nodded "That a girl" She grinned "So tonight is going to be the night you two shall mate?"

"It's up to him" She shrugged "I'm ready to be his, he is the one who needs to take me as his" She then faltered slightly "Does it hurt? Ya no, your first time?"

"Yeah, it hurts but only for a short period of time. And you told me that you and Sesshoumaru have done some...activities so it shouldn't be so bad for you"

"I see" She then folded her arms as she began to ponder on what to do

"Just pounce on him tonight, he'll never see what's coming" She giggled

"Trust you to say that" The miko rolled her eyes "Fine I'll do it, god this is so nerve racking"

"Believe me Kags, it's well worth it. Now come on" She jumped off the bed as she pulled Kagome up "Let's go see what terror Jade is putting Inuyasha through"

During dinner Sesshoumaru found Kagome's mood particularly odd, she sat beside him as usual but she had a constant blush staining her cheeks. She hadn't blushed so much since Jade was born. What was she thinking? Something rude? No. Kagome was far too modest and pure to think of such. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she ate, he knew she knew he was watching her. Was that what was making her blush? Noticing the loud banter throughout the dining table Sesshoumaru touched his miko's hand and lowered his voice "Is something the matter Kagome?" She met his eyes and her blush deepened

"N-no, not at all" She forced a smile

"Are you sure there is nothing troubling you?"

"Yes" She then finished her food and stood "If you'll excuse me, I believe our daughter needs to be fed"

"Very well" Kagome then gave a small bow to everyone and made a quiet exit. Once he was sure she was gone Sesshoumaru got Inuyasha's attention "Do you know of anything that could be troubling Kagome?"

"No" He mumbled as he shoved an almost full loaf of bread into his mouth "Why?"

"She has been blushing all the way through dinner"

"I doubt it's anything serious" He shrugged "Ya know what women are like" He was then pulled from his conversation when he caught Sango standing up from the corner of his eye

"If you excuse me, I believe I shall have an early night" He eyed her curiously but gave his consent nonetheless, she too gave a short bow and left

"Keh, I thought she'd be the last one here. With her being pregnant and all" The hanyou snorted

"The youkai slayer is pregnant?" He raised a brow as he moved his gaze to Miroku

"Oh yes, I forgot that you didn't know. Forgive me for my ignorance" Miroku bowed his head "But yes Sango is pregnant and we are hoping to wed within a month"

"I give my congratulations"

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku smiled "I believe now young Jade will have someone to play with" Before Sesshoumaru could reply Shippo jumped in

"Hey, Rin and I always play with Jade. We just don't have much time to 'cause if Kagome isn't playing with her then Inuyasha is" He then pouted "He never lets us play with her if he has her"

"I want to spend time alone with my niece" He scoffed "Is that a crime brat?" Sesshoumaru just shook his head at his brother and continued to eat his food...

Kagome had just finished feeding Jade and was now burping her when there was a knock at her lover's bedroom door "Come in" Sango entered with a cheeky grin gracing her beautiful features

"Are you ready?"

"As much as I'm gonna be" She sighed as she handed her bundle of joy over to her best friend "Is there a crib in your room?"

"Yep" She beamed "I had Miroku drag the one from the nursery earlier, Monomaru then helped when he found out why he was doing it"

"Oh great" Kagome huffed as she collapsed upon Sesshoumaru's bed "Now everyone will know what my intentions are for tonight"

"So what? Some are gonna be happy for you and others are gonna be jealous, who cares?" She shrugged as she rocked Jade in her arms "Then again, Jaken may burst into the room and beg Sesshoumaru to be his mate instead"

"I wouldn't put it past him" Kagome laughed as she sat up. Sango then came over to her and sat beside her "Jade will need a feed around 4am, how are you going to achieve that?"

"Don't worry, I had Yuri whip up some sort of milk that she will drink. That healer is amazing"

"Then I take it you'll be having her to help you birth your children" She mused. She then leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead twice "One from me and one from daddy"

"I've noticed Sesshoumaru's like a big kid when it comes to her" Sango commented with a smile "He thinks the world of her, doesn't he"

"Yeah, he hates it that he can't spend as much time with her as I can though. I think he wishes that he could throw all of his work away and be with us all day"

"Well I can't say I blame him, you two have hardly spent any time together since Jade was born. You've both been far too busy" She then stood from the bed and headed towards the door "But that will change tonight" She winked "Goodnight Kagome"

"Goodnight you two" She smiled "Take care of my angel"

"You know I will" Sango then opened the door and left for her bedroom

Once she was gone Kagome moved from the bed and walked out onto the balcony, the evening's cool air was appreciated as it brushed against her heated skin. She looked over the palace gardens and smiled when she found two servants standing beneath a cherry blossom tree as they held each other closely. She was definitely a sucker for romance. She continued to watch them in awe, even when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a hard, warm and chiselled chest. Warm lips pressed against her neck causing her to gasp "Why is our daughter in the demon slayer's arms?"

"She believes we need some alone time" She struggled to keep her eyes open, his lips against her neck were causing wonderful sensations

"I agree" He pressed himself against her causing her to bite back a moan "You should not be out here Kagome, winter is due and the cold air isn't good for your health"

"Perhaps the bed would remedy such" She moaned when she felt his hands begin to wander. Now she opened her eyes to find herself laying upon the bed with a very sexy taiyoukai straddling her "Eager?"

"Very" He then slithered his hand under her blouse "I forgot to ask why you are wearing this" He tugged at her uniform to emphasize what he was on about

"Because I missed it" She gasped as he sucked her pulse "I don't recall hearing you complain"

"I have no complaints" He then pulled away and moved back so that he could admire the woman beneath him "Allow me to make love to you" Kagome smiled softly as she tugged at his obi until it was cast aside

"Only if I can be your mate"

"That I can oblige to" Without any hesitation he ripped the tie from her uniform and pulled her blouse over her head "Beautiful" He muttered as he leaned back down and dragged his tongue up her stomach

"Sessh..." She moaned as she ran her fingers through his silver strands. He continued to drag his tongue up her neck until he claimed her lips. Kagome let her hands fall from his hair as they went about pulling his haori off, she was so impatient she practically ripped it off

"Who is the eager one?" He chuckled as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra

"I'm surprised you didn't rip it off" She laughed breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kicked her shoes off

"I do not have the desire to be purified" He then went down and began to suckle upon her left breast as his hand treated the other

"Ah..." She threw her head back as her legs tightened around him "...so good..." While he did this he let his free hand snake under her skirt and dip into her underwear where he then found her pearl

"I have kept you waiting for a while it seems" He mumbled against her nipple as he swirled his tongue around it. She didn't answer, she just moaned and bucked against his hand. He then switched breasts and hands as he began to thrust into her with his digits

"...ugh..." She groaned "...Sessh" The building pleasure was almost unbearable. She needed more. She needed him inside her "Please..." She breathlessly pleaded as she pressed against him

"Hm?" He broke away from her breast and met her glazed over eyes "What is it my little miko?"

"I-I...ugh" She moaned when he thrust into her none too gently "I need you..." She panted "...now" He withdrew his fingers causing an unsatisfied sigh to leave her pouting lips

"What is it that you want Kagome?" He licked her juices from his fingers

"I want you"

"You already have me" He smirked

"...inside" She blushed

"Oh?" He then ripped her skirt, underwear and socks from her "Say it altogether my love"

"Sesshoumaru" She panted as she sat up, she then untied his hakama and pulled it down until it released his painfully hard member "I want you inside me" Giving a satisfied growl Sesshoumaru pounced on her and kissed her roughly as he kicked off the rest of his hakama and footwear. He gripped her hips and angled her so that his member was pressed against her opening

"Once I take this there's no going back" He reminded as he broke away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up

"Take it and keep it" She breathed into his ear. He didn't need any more consent, with one fast deep thrust he was inside of her up to the hilt. Kagome let out a strangled groan that was in between pleasure and pain as she tried to adjust to his huge length "Kami..." Sesshoumaru lay still as she tried to adjust, he was trying to control himself, all his beast wanted to do was to pound into her relentlessly "Go" Growling into her neck he pulled out almost all the way and slammed straight back in

"Kagome..." He groaned as he went at a steady pace. Kagome's pants and moans had made him even harder causing him to further control himself, when he felt her legs wrap around his waist he let out a defeated moan as he gripped the bed sheets by her hips

"Sessh" She breathed into his ear "Please..."

"Hm?" He could not get any words out at this current time

"Faster" She pleaded "Harder" His eyes tinted crimson at her words as he began to pound into her as she asked "Ngh" She gasped as she squeezed her legs. Kagome could not get over the amount of sweet pleasure coursing through her whole body and the coiling sensation in her lower abdomen with pushing her to seek for much needed release "Sesshoumaru..." She tried to meet his thrusts but it was in vain, he was far too fast. His pace just continued to increase

"Miko" He growled into her neck as he gripped her hips roughly "Mine!" She knew his beast was out and she didn't care, she trusted this youkai with her life and wanted to have all of him including his beast

"I can feel...it..." She panted as she dug her nails into his skin "I'm gonna..." Every time she tried to grasp her breath she kept losing it as he pounded into her, she could tell he was close, very close "Sessh...ah" She cried out "I'm...I'm..."

"Come for me" He groaned into her ear as he went even harder, he then reached down in between them and began to rub her

"AH" She screamed as she went over the edge "Sesshoumaru" Her head fell back exposing her neck to him as she squirmed and writhed out her orgasm

"Mate!" He growled as he sunk his fangs into her courting mark and released his seek into her. Kagome let out another scream mixed between pain and pleasure as she hit another climax, the sensation of her lover sucking her blood was very erotic. Sesshoumaru then pulled his fangs from her neck and sealed the wound with his saliva as he basked in the aftermath of their mating. When he could fathom some of his strength he reluctantly pulled out of her, resulting in a hiss from them both, and rolled onto his back as he brought her with him. Kagome snuggled up to his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair

"That was..." She breathlessly began as she tried to calm her heaving chest

"Perfect" He replied as he pulled the covers over their naked forms "My mate" He smiled to himself at the very words. Kagome tilted her head to see his contented face and smiled herself

"No regrets then?" He met her gaze

"Never" He then leaned down and claimed her lips "My Lady of the Western Lands"

"My Lord" She beamed back and closed her eyes

"Rest now mate, we have a very busy week ahead of us"

"Okay..." _'Mate. I could definitely get used to that' _With that thought in mind Kagome drifted off into a deep and well deserved sleep...

**Another chapter :))**

**I hope you all enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	13. Princess of the West

Chapter Thirteen – Princess of The West

Kagome sighed heavily as many seamstresses scurried and scrambled around her, trying to wrap the fabric around her as tightly as they could. Could they possibly attempt to get it any tighter without killing her? Then again, many of the seamstresses who were dressing her hated her with a passion. They didn't believe that she deserved the youkai lord because she was human, they believed that they were better suitors for him. Why couldn't they get it through their heads that if he wanted them he would have? She gave another defeated sigh as she thought on this "Is everything alright milady?" The young servant Sakura asked. She was a sweet girl and actually liked the miko, she believed she was perfect for their Lord "You seem unhappy"

"Oh, I'm fine" She waved off with a smile "Just a bit worried about the ball, I've never met any youkai lords before"

"I'm sure they shall approve of you" She replied as she pulled another layer onto the miko "Almost done ma'am"

"Thank goodness, I don't think I could take any more layers"

"You are only wearing five _ma'am_" One of the seamstresses who hated Kagome began "A youkai female can take up to seven layers and does not feel them at all"

"Well I am _human_" Kagome replied through gritted teeth. The seamstress bit back a growl as she threw the obi around the miko's waist and tied it none too gently "Ow" Kagome jumped, that was far too tight for her liking

"Sayuri" A silky voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Sesshoumaru who was wearing a white kimono with blue patterns and a matching obi that reflected the colour of the crescent moon on his forehead "Be careful with my mate"

"Yes milord" She bowed as she loosened the obi "My sincerest apologies"

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome frowned. She received gasps from the seamstresses when she didn't address him formally but she just ignored them "Where's Jade?"

"The youkai slayer wishes to dress her to save you the trouble, she knew you would be here for a while"

"Oh, I take it you gave her the kimono I had made for her?"

"Of course mate" He then stepped away from the door frame and closed the door behind him "Sayuri, how much longer shall she be? The guests shall be here within thirty minutes"

"Not long at all milord, she is dressed. All we need to do is to style her hair and brighten her features" She then ushered Kagome to sit at the dresser and went about doing her make-up whilst Sakura styled her hair

"Is there a particular way you wish your hair to be styled ma'am?" The young servant asked sweetly

"Sakura!" Sayuri snapped "You are to ask Lord Sesshoumaru his preferences, it is up to him on how his lady shall look and dress"

"And yet I picked the kimono" Kagome smirked when she saw the angered look on Sayuri's face

"My mate shall choose how she wishes to look Sakura" Sesshoumaru replied "I believe she shall feel comfortable with the way she looks" Sakura nodded and turned back to Kagome

"Surprise me" She laughed "I'm sure you shall give me a beautiful hairstyle, I have seen how you've done Rin's hair in the past and I have completely adored it"

"Very well ma'am" Sakura then went about doing Kagome's hair whilst Sayuri began to paint Kagome's lips a bright almost blinding red

"Sayuri I do not approve of such colour" Sesshoumaru frowned as he approached them "I shall not have my mate wearing the same colour as a common whore" He then caught Kagome's chin and gently turned her face so that she could see herself in the mirror "Do you approve mate?"

"No, you're right" She too frowned when she saw herself "I look cheap, as if I do not belong here" She then smirked evilly as she eyed Sayuri "I am sure that wasn't Sayuri's intention, my love. Just a mistake" Sesshoumaru nodded and took a step back so that Sayuri could continue. She wiped the red from Kagome's lips and instead applied it with a more darker and mature shade

"That is better" Sesshoumaru commented. Sayuri nodded and applied a slight blush to Kagome's cheeks as well as some silver for her eyes, once that was done she took a step back to admire her work. She almost scowled in disgust when she realized she actually helped make the miko look even more beautiful "Very good Sayuri" Sakura, by now had just finished Kagome's hair. She had styled it into a bun using silver chopsticks and two dark blue ribbons that cascaded down from the bun itself, it was simple yet tasteful

"May I be so bold to say you look beautiful ma'am"

"Thanks Sakura" She then turned to face the mirror and gasped, she did indeed look beautiful. Stunning actually. She stood from her seat and took a few steps back so that she could see herself completely, she immediately found her eyes falling to look at her kimono. Just like she had picked out it was a various of blues and silvers but the very outer layer was Sesshoumaru's blue with silver patterns that matched her obi and slippers. She couldn't help but gape at herself

"Very beautiful" Sesshoumaru muttered as he came up behind her. When she saw the both of them in the mirror she gasped, they looked like they fit together perfectly. That gasp grew even louder when she saw him slide a silver chain around her neck with a deep blue diamond crescent moon dangling from it

"Sesshoumaru..." Her fingers reached up and traced the edge of the moon "I do not deserve such"

"Yes you do little miko" He then lifted her hand so that her arm linked with his "It is time to go" She nodded and turned from the mirror "You are dismissed" He said to the seamstresses and Sakura who all bowed and scurried out from the room. They weren't far behind them but they made their way to the ballroom instead, Kagome didn't know it even existed until Monomaru took her for dancing lessons the previous week

"I'm nervous" She confessed as they walked down the hallway

"Do not be, no harm shall come to you"

"That's not what bothers me, what if they see me as beneath you? Not worthy of your mate? This will embarrass and shame you"

"Nonsense" Sesshoumaru scoffed "You are a very powerful being, they will never see you as such nor will I ever feel that way if they ever did"

"You say that now..." She muttered

"Kagome, I do not know why you think so lowly of yourself. Many of the youkai you shall meet tonight could be easily killed by you, with a flick of your wrist you could wipe out half of the party"

"I'll keep that in mind if I see any women drooling or flirting with you"

"Hm" He smirked "Is that how you are going to act like when you see Sara?"

"Possibly" She grinned evilly "Though I'll need you to distract her father in order to do this"

"I am not getting involved in your bloodshed" He chuckled as they went downstairs and towards the ballroom

"If you don't then I shall go and flirt with every Lord who greets me" Sesshoumaru stopped and pulled her roughly against him

"Then I shall make you watch as I tear each and every one of them apart, one by one" He growled playfully

"You have a sick and twisted mind my Lord" She giggled. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips

"Not really, that is just how matters are sorted for my kind" He then broke away and led her straight into the ballroom where they found Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo and Rin awaiting them along with all the guards, servants and Monomaru

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Monomaru bowed as he approached them "Your guests have begun to arrive, shall I send them in?"

"Yes, once Kagome has Jade in her arms you can let them in" Monomaru nodded and motioned for the guards to go to the doors. Sango then moved over to Kagome and handed her Jade who was awake

"Hello gorgeous" The miko cooed as she snuggled her daughter "Don't we look very pretty. Thanks for dressing her Sango"

"No problem, I'm always happy to help out a friend" She smiled. She then turned and went back over to Miroku. Sesshoumaru then motioned to Monomaru who then signalled to the guards to open the doors

"Oh man, I'm even more nervous now" Kagome breathed with a shaky breath

"Everything shall be fine" He assured as he kissed her temple "Just stay at my side and if any one tries anything on you then inform me immediately"

"You don't have to worry about that" She shuddered. The guests then began to pile in. They all bowed respectively to Sesshoumaru as they spread throughout the hall. Jen was the first to approach them with the biggest grin on her face

"There's my little granddaughter" She beamed as she lifted Jade into her arms and kissed all over her face "My little beauty"

"I think she's missed you" Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her

"But of course" Jen laughed. She then lifted Jade up so that they were face to face "You're so cute" Jade gurgled and giggled at her grandmother's words. She then handed her back to Kagome and sighed "Hmm, I believe I'll have to have another one. Sesshoumaru do you want a brother or a sister?" She mused as she looked up at him

"Mother" Sesshoumaru sighed whilst Kagome rocked Jade in her arms "Must you act so?"

"Calm yourself son, you know you'll always be my one and only little boy" She grinned. He didn't get to reply as they were interrupted by a slapping noise, they turned to find Kagome pulling her hand from her wrist to reveal Myouga

"It's been a while Myouga" Kagome mused as she lifted the flea with her free hand "I was beginning to think you had forgotten us"

"I would never forget you Kagome" He chimed "Lord Sesshoumaru, it's a pleasure to see you again"

"I thought I'd bring him along" Jen spoke as she dusted her sleeve off "He's good company to keep and he hasn't seen Jade"

"Ah so this is the lovely Princess that her milady always speaks about" Myouga gasped at the pup in Kagome's arms "Very pretty, her aura is also quite strong. I bet her blood tastes the..." He didn't get to finish as Sesshoumaru plucked him from Kagome's hand

"My daughter's blood is not to be spilled, she is not a chalice for you to drink from. Am I understood?"

"Yes milord, a thousand apologies. Please don't kill me"

"Sesshoumaru, stop bullying him" Jen tutted as she took the flea from him and set him upon her shoulder

By now everyone who had been invited had arrived and were talking quietly amongst themselves, Sesshoumaru took Kagome to a raised platform at the top of the ballroom where everyone then ceased their talking and watched them with curiosity and suspicion. The young Lord cleared his throat "I, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, son of the Inu-no-Taisho have called upon you all tonight to reveal to you my family. This is my mate, Kagome Higurashi. She is a powerful human and the Shikon miko, in her arms she holds our full-blooded daughter Jade who is the heir to the Western Lands. Does anyone here have any disagreements with such?" No one dared to answer, they all feared Sesshoumaru even though he was one of the youngest youkai in the room "Then let us continue with the celebrations" Everyone then clapped as they left the platform and went back to Jen and Myouga

"I believe you handled that rather nicely" Jen praised "I heard no bad comments from here, though I did hear some males voice their opinions of Kagome"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with concern

"They believe that you are very beautiful and would have loved to have you on their arm tonight" Kagome blushed at this whilst Sesshoumaru just frowned

"I take it you are not going to tell me who these males are?"

"Of course not" She laughed "Tonight is not the night for bloodshed" Just as she said this Lady Sara and her father Lord Kenji approached them and bowed

"Congratulations Lord Sesshoumaru" Kenji smiled genuinely "I believe your father would have been most proud of you"

"Thank you Lord Kenji" Sesshoumaru bowed his head

"Lady Jen, it has been far too long" He grinned as he took her hands in his

"Hello Lord Kenji" Jen smiled back "How have you been?"

"Very well, and yourself? I have not seen you since you were happily married to the Inu-no-Taisho"

"I have been fairing well myself, these days I do everything I can for my son, his mate and my granddaughter" Kenji then cast his eyes to Kagome

"Oh?" He then moved his gaze to Sesshoumaru "May I speak my mind?" He nodded "I must say that you have a very beautiful mate, and she's powerful. I can feel her spiritual aura from here"

"She is extremely powerful" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk "She saved my life" Kenji's eyes widened

"How?"

"She put a barrier up around us when I was severely injured" He then moved his eyes to hers "If she wasn't there then I would not be standing here today"

"That is something we both share" Kagome mused "You have saved my life countless times, even when you didn't realize it" Jade gurgled in her arms causing them to both look down at her "Yes and you sweetie"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Kagome" Kenji bowed causing them both to meet his gaze "Sara told me of you two from her last visit"

"Oh..." Awkward was an understatement. Last time they met Kagome almost ripped her head off and Sesshoumaru actually threatened to do so

"Do not worry child, I know of everything that happened during my daughter's visit and I do not hold it against you or Lord Sesshoumaru. My daughter was foolish to utter such words and to demand for a mating that clearly would not work" He then pulled Sara forward "Don't you have something to say to Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome?"

"Yes" Sara then bowed her head "I apologize deeply for my behaviour to both of you. I assure you it shall never happen again"

"Rise Lady Sara" Sesshoumaru spoke "On this one occasion you are forgiven, do not make the same mistake next time"

"I won't, I promise" Once his daughter had risen Kenji moved to Kagome and smiled

"May I see your daughter?"

"Of course my lord" Kagome then lifted Jade so that she was facing Kenji completely

"Ah, she is very beautiful" He commented "She also carries a strong demonic aura, even for her age"

"We are very proud" Kagome smiled as she kissed Jade's cheek

"I once again give you my congratulations, now if you'll excuse us. We have some mingling to do" Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Jen then bowed to Kenji and Sara who then left to go speak to another lord

"He's nothing like Sara" Kagome whispered to her mate as he wrapped his arm around her

"No, she developed such childishness from her mother. She passed away when she was turning roughly 100 years old. She died from being injected with a very potent miasma, she had angered the wrong youkai and thus resulting in her death"

"Maybe that's why Sara acts the way she does, her mother's death must have hurt her deeply" She sympathised

"Very unlikely, Sara did not care that her mother had died. She was too caught up with clinging to me"

"You're not that worth it" She teased

"Then why are you mated to me?" He smirked

"I get bored easily" She shrugged with a wink.

The rest of the ball processed rather smoothly, Kagome met nearly every Lord and Lady and they all seemed to like her. Every male that met her commented on her beauty and immediately fell in love with Jade. They only had one more Lord left to meet and to Sesshoumaru's displeasure it was Lord Toshiro. He made his way proudly towards them with his eyes glued to Kagome _'Delicious' _He thought as he approached them "Lord Sesshoumaru, a pleasure to see you again"

"Lord Toshiro" Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he tightened his grip on Kagome's waist. Toshiro saw this causing his smirk to widen

"Ah so this is the lovely lady who went into labour during my last visit" He took her hand and kissed it "And this must be the outcome" He remarked as he tapped Jade's nose with his finger. The pup frowned up at him and batted his hand away with her tiny ones "Oh, she's a feisty one isn't she"

"Apparently" Kagome laughed politely "In all honesty, she's never done that before"

"Then there's obviously something about me she doesn't like" He mused

"I couldn't imagine what" Jen scoffed as she folded her arms

"Ah Lady Jen, it has been a while" He bowed to her "I have not seen you since your _deceased_ mate punched me in the face"

"Yes, it was supposed to be a hint. Clearly you didn't get it" She huffed

"Well I must say you are still as beautiful as ever"

"And I must say that you're still as perverted as ever"

"Oh, come now milady. What happened in the past was the past. Do you not believe that I am a changed man?"

"I could care less, you're not here to discuss this. You are here to see the Lady and Princess of the Western Lands"

"And I have met them, your family are very lucky to be blessed with such beautiful women" Sesshoumaru almost growled at that comment, he was beginning to see why his usually calm and patient father attacked Toshiro

"Look _Lord _Toshiro, just because my mate is dead does not mean that I will run into your arms. I have standards" A snicker was heard from behind, Kagome chanced a glance to find Inuyasha and Monomaru trying to contain themselves

"Are you implying that I am beneath you?" He frowned

"I never uttered such, I just do not wish to be with a youkai who has flirted with every female in this room" She huffed as she took a step closer to her son

"Not every female, I have made no advances on Lady Kagome. Nor have I attempted to charm the pretty one behind her who stands next to that monk"

"They're engaged" Kagome blurted, she didn't like this guy one bit. He was worse than Miroku, and then even the monk had no malicious intent. This guy's aura screamed dangerous.

"Do not fret ma'am, I had no intentions of touching the woman" He smiled through gritted teeth

"Lord Toshiro, as my mother stated earlier you are here to honour my mate and pup. This is not the time for you to harass her, my father may not be around any more but _I _am" Sesshoumaru stated clearly "I overtook my mother's protection once my father died"

"Very well my Lord, I did not mean to upset anyone" He bowed "And do not worry Lady Jen, you know far too well that my tastes..." His eyes flickered to Kagome "...are for younger women" This time Sesshoumaru did growl as he took a step in front of Kagome

"You're walking on thin ice Toshiro, I suggest you stop whilst you're ahead"

"My apologies" He smirked as he bowed again "With no disrespect, I shall take my leave. It is getting late and I have business to attend to in the morn" Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as the elder youkai left...

It had been two hours since the run in with Toshiro and the ball was now over, everyone had gone home whilst the members of the palace prepared for bed. Kagome was just tucking Jade into her crib when Sesshoumaru entered the nursery "It still astonishes me that you finally agreed to let her sleep in here" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder

"If I did not then the creation of this room would have been all for nothing" She replied in a hushed tone as she leaned back against him "Do you think anyone was displeased with me?"

"No, they all seemed to accept you and our daughter"

"It is easy to accept Jade but not me, she is a full youkai whilst I am a human"

"You are the Shikon miko, by far the most acceptable" With a free hand he reached down and pulled the covers more over his daughter "The winter nights have begun to get more colder, we do not want her falling ill" He then caressed his daughter's cheek "She is a gift from the heavens"

"We are very lucky" Kagome smiled as she looked down upon their sleeping pup "I kinda regret you killing Mizuki now"

"I don't" He scoffed "And if my father were alive now I would have beheaded him as well. Deciding my future for me was not acceptable"

"Perhaps not, but look at the outcome"

"The outcome I am grateful for but what he did is unforgivable" He then pulled them both away from the crib and took his mate back to their bed chambers. Once there they began to change into their night clothes

"Sesshoumaru, what do you have against your father? I know it is more than just this" She threw the outer layer of her kimono upon a chair and went about freeing herself of another

"He stopped being a father when I was very young, he became distant. I believed he was trying to toughen me up but then I learned of his affair with Izayoi" He donned his night hakama and slid under the sheets of their bed

"Is that why you hated Inuyasha?"

"Why do you believe that I do not hate him now?"

"You can't fool me Sesshoumaru" Kagome smiled softly as she finally freed herself of the whole kimono and went about finding her nightdress "I know that your relationship with Yasha has changed, otherwise you would not allow him to remain here regardless of my feelings"

"I do not like Inuyasha" He stated with a small frown

"No, you don't like him but you don't hate him either" She then found a white silk nightdress and pulled it on over her petite form "Your relationship is gradually getting better" She too then slid under the sheets as his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her against him "You know you can't really blame Inuyasha for what your father did"

"That is not the reason" He sighed "I do not see eye to eye with Inuyasha because I resent him. My father left me when I was very young so that he could go to Izayoi and him"

"You think that your father loved him more, don't you?"

"It has never been a youkai's nature to love"

"Care then"

"Perhaps in a sense, yes" He sighed again as he kissed her brow "I then began to hate my father when my mother began to poison me with what he was doing"

"How old were you?" She asked as she cuddled to him

"200 years old" He then chuckled when he heard her gasp "That may sound old to you miko but I assure you it is very young in the youkai society"

"So you're telling me that I will never see Jade grow into an adult?"

"I am sure I have told you before Kagome, your lifespan is just as long as mine. You shall live as long as I do, you shall see her grow into a very beautiful and powerful youkai"

"Thank goodness" She sighed. She then leaned up onto her arms and stared into her mate's eyes "What if we were to have another child and Jade hated it, would you allow them to turn into you and Inuyasha?"

"No, there would be no reason for her to hate it so there's no need to worry over such" He frowned

"What if you fell in love with another..."

"Kagome" He cut her off "You are my only love, why do you not believe this?"

"Let me finish" She huffed "Say _if_ you _did _fall in love with another woman where she then gave you a child but she was in a burning palace with your child and needed your help. Would you go to them? Even if Jade asked you not to?" Sesshoumaru sighed and rubbed his eyes, he knew what she was doing

"Yes Kagome, I expect I would. If my father had done the same then I would not hold such a grudge against him. It was the fact that he was dying and could have sent the guards to save them, instead he chose to go himself. I tried to stop him but he said that he had more important matters than to talk with me. Call it petty if you may but no father should ever say such to their pup"

"Though, you do acknowledge that he didn't mean it in the way it was said right?" He didn't reply "Sessh..."

"You didn't know him Kagome, he was a very manipulative being. I would believe him one moment and then doubt him the next, he used such tactics to bring his enemies down and to have two lovers at the same time"

"I don't care what you say about youkai Sesshoumaru but I know he loved you. You were his son" She saw him going to protest "You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do"

"Then youkai _can _love, do you believe he loved you?"

"Every father loves their pup but sometimes that itself is not enough" He sighed "I overheard many arguments between my parents when my mother discovered Izayoi. She was frightened that she would be left all on her own so she began to use me against my father, she said that if he left then I was to go with her. He would not have any of it and would keep me with him, when my mother questioned him as to why he would he just said that it was because I was his heir. He never mentioned love."

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome leaned down and kissed him "Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean that he didn't love you"

"I never said that. His heart by then had belonged to Izayoi, she was the only thing on his mind. Believe me when I tell you this"

"Are you sure you're not just, well in a sense overreacting?"

"No, I have never told anyone this. But after my father saved Izayoi from her burning palace I went to see him. I needed to know if he was truly dead. When I arrived at the burning remains he was still breathing, he hadn't long left. I went to his side and took him into my arms, I couldn't bear to lose him. I remember how he met my eyes and grasped my arms, he uttered his last orders to me and they were to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha. He told me that I was to take over the West and even though he wanted me to protect his family he told me to stay away from them. He said that he didn't want me near them. And with those final words he died"

"He never said anything like he loved you or was proud of you?" Kagome gasped as she cupped his cheek

"Not at all, even when I cried for him and told him that I loved him. His reply was that I was to stay away from his family. That was the last time I ever shed any tears and the last time I took orders"

"Sessh..." She cried tears for him as he brushed them away with his thumb "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize your father was so cruel"

"Nor did I" He mused disdainfully "But I do not dwell on the past, not any more. Not when I have my own family, I will not make his mistakes. I shall love you both until the very end. And I shall raise our daughter with the love and adoration you have showed me"

"Awe that's so sweet and cheesy at the same time" Kagome laughed as she leaned down and caught his lips

"Cheesy?" He raised a brow

"Ah don't worry about it" She then snuggled up to him and sighed "I'm glad you've finally opened up to me Sesshoumaru"

"So am I, it makes me feel better. As if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders"

"I think that weight has been needed to be lifted for many years now" She smiled sleepily

"I believe you are right" He smiled lovingly "Now get some rest, I'm assuming that you shall be helping with the wedding preparations for the monk and youkai slayer"

"Yep" She mused "'night"

"Goodnight" He ran his fingers through her hair as they both dosed off into a peaceful slumber, he could now honestly say that he was happy and content with his life...

**Another chapter folks**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	14. Darkness

Chapter Fourteen – Darkness

Kagome sat in the private sitting room as she flipped through the pages of her photo album, there she saw pictures of she and her mother when there were younger, when Souta was born, when she began high school, when she went shopping with her friends, ones of when she began her travels in the feudal era, some of she and Sango, one of Inuyasha scratching his butt, one of Sesshoumaru sleeping, some of Sango's and Miroku's wedding, some of Rin and Shippo, a few of Jen, and many of her daughter. She even convinced Sesshoumaru to willingly have a picture of them so that it could be a family photo. She was glad she had one of the cameras that spat out the photos as soon as they were taken otherwise they would have gone to waste. She was also relieved that she had thrown who knows how many batteries into her pack, she wouldn't have been surprised if her mother had put some in her case either. She smiled at the most recent one in her album that was of her and her daughter grinning and winking. Of course she asked Sango to take it as Sesshoumaru would likely destroy it due to the fact he hated it and Inuyasha would have most likely dropped it. And she would never let Miroku get his hands on it, he would use it for indecent things.

She sighed contently as she closed the album, the years had most definitely flown by. It was rather scary by how fast they went, one second her daughter was an infant, the next she was one of the most beautiful young women to ever grace Japan. The most odd of it all was that Sounga or even Naraku for that fact had never attacked. Even when Kagome and the rest went shard hunting, he never showed his face. Not even any of his incarnations attacked. It was very odd indeed. But they weren't foolish, both she and Sesshoumaru had taught Jade everything they knew about Naraku and Sounga. They wanted their daughter to be ready for anything, both enemies were sneaky and twisted, who knows what they could come up with. Sango and Miroku made sure to do the same with their son Ichiro all of Naraku and Sounga as well. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't warn them, he just said that they were to leave them to him. Both youths just scoffed at him and carried on with their training.

Speaking of our loved hanyou, Inuyasha had fallen for a youkai called Minako. She was the daughter of one of the Lords and had returned his affections, the two were head over heels for each other but Minako's father was against their mating as he believed Inuyasha was not strong enough to provide for her due to the fact that he was a hanyou. Thanks to Kagome's pleading she had managed to get Sesshoumaru to speak on his brother's behalf and had him prove to the Lord that Inuyasha was a capable male for his daughter. Now Inuyasha and Minako lived somewhere in the Northern Lands and visited every now and again, it was also rumoured that they were expecting their first child.

Kagome smiled as she thought of her hanyou friend, she was glad that he had finally found love and had settled down. Everyone she loved was now happy and that was all that mattered. As she thought on this she heard a loud smash and two giggles, she then heard a high pitch screech causing her to roll her eyes "Ugh, what's that stupid imp screaming at now?" She left the sitting room and entered the hall to find Rin and Shippo running away from Jaken who was waving his staff at them "Jaken" She called with a huff "Keep it down"

"Mind your own business wench" Jaken squawked

"Oi, don't talk to Kagome like that!" Shippo snapped as he ran back over to them and kicked Jaken flying "Stupid imp"

"What did I hear smash just a moment ago?" Kagome asked as Rin jogged over to them

"Oh that was just a random vase we threw at Jaken" The now adult Rin beamed "We got bored so we thought it'd be best to pick on him"

"You two are grown adults and you still act like children" She laughed as she shook her head "You better hope it wasn't an expensive vase otherwise Sesshoumaru will punish you"

"Don't worry, I made sure I was extra certain before I gave it to Shippo" Rin grinned

"Good" Kagome smiled down at the two young adults who she considered her children, they had both matured well and were practically stuck together. They never went anywhere without the other. Kagome knew that it was only a matter of time before they became mates. Rin had now finally stopped speaking in third person and Shippo didn't torment Inuyasha as much as he used to...he tormented Jaken instead.

"We do have a reason for throwing the vase at Jaken though" Shippo began "We've been watching him for a while now and have realized something. He follows Jade everywhere she goes, wherever she is he's there. When I threw the vase at him he was watching her joke with Monomaru, he was muttering things about killing the guard. I think he's crushing on her"

"Really?" Kagome pondered "I always thought Jaken was gay, he always had a thing for Sesshoumaru when we were younger"

"Well Jade _is _his daughter" Rin mused "Jaken's lost his chance with Lord Sesshoumaru so he's going to try to woo his daughter instead"

"Well he might as well give up because I'll never let him have any chance with her" Kagome smirked

"Nor will Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin giggled "He'd kill him just for setting eyes on her"

"I'm surprised he hasn't already" Shippo added

"I doubt he's noticed, he's been working a lot lately. He needs a break" She sighed "It's just getting him to take that break is the problem"

"Well try to be a little more firmer" A voice chirped up. They all turned to find Sango making her way over to them "If Miroku doesn't listen I just give him a good old slap"

"Yeah but I doubt Sesshoumaru would feel any of my slaps" She mused "I'd most likely break a bone from hitting him"

"True, then perhaps you should try to seduce him. Minako told me that's how she manages to get Inuyasha to listen"

"Yeah but all Inuyasha thinks about is sex sex sex" Shippo smirked "He's a rabid dog alright"

"Well there must be a way to get him to stop working" Sango pondered

"It's not just work that's tiring him. As soon as he sees to things to do with his lands he goes off to train Jade; he's not getting a break at all. I'm worried that he's going to overexert himself"

"Could you not suggest a day out? Tell him that you would love to spend the day with him" The youkai slayer proposed

"Yeah, maybe"

"I could train Jade in his stead, I know she's stronger than me but I could be an excellent sparring partner for her"

"I'm afraid Ichiro has taken that position" Shippo mused "Those two are always sparring together"

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like it though" Rin added "He believes that Ichiro has his father's lecherous traits"

"Unfortunately he does" Sango sighed "Miroku has poisoned the poor boy's mind"

"That is a shame, I always wished that those two would end up together" Kagome replied "But Ichiro is always gawking and groping Jade at every chance he's got"

"I think that's why Jaken doesn't like him" Rin winked. Just as she said this there was a loud slap echoing off the palace walls

"PERVERT!"

"Well that's one of mine" Sango huffed as she cracked her knuckles "Which one of those perverts have been spying on Jade this time?" A young youkai with long black hair, golden eyes, pale skin and red rose lips stormed into the room in nothing but a bath robe as she dragged a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes with her "Ichiro" Sango groaned as she approached the two "What did you do this time?"

"He entered my personal hot spring without knocking and just gawked at me" The youkai huffed as she threw him to Sango's feet "I'm sick of this, I can't even bathe in peace. If this continues then I'm telling my father"

"N-no please" Ichiro went to his knees and caught her hand "Please Jade, don't tell him. I'll do anything"

"Then stop spying on me when I'm naked" She snapped as she pulled her hand from his grasp "Honestly Ichiro, one of these days I'm going to kill you"

"I promise I wasn't spying on you" Ichiro pleaded "I didn't think when I walked in"

"Why would you just randomly walk into _my_ private hot spring?"

"I went in to take your bath robe as a prank, I never expected to actually find you in the spring at this time of day"

"Some people like to bathe during the day, why can't I?" She then turned and stomped on over to Kagome "Mom, can I beat him?"

"I believe Sango is going to do it for you" Kagome replied with a hint of amusement

"Let's just hope he gets the message this time" She then turned to go back to her room when a figure in white blocked her path "Father" She acknowledged

"Why are you walking around the palace in nothing but a bathing robe?" He frowned as he folded his arms

"Because you allow lechers to live under the same roof as me" She growled. She then squeezed past him and retreated to her room. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved from his daughter's retreating form to Ichiro's who gulped in fear at the Lord's glare

"Ichiro, have you been spying on my daughter again?"

"N-no Lord S-Sesshoumaru" He stuttered as he hid behind his mother "It was a-an honest mistake. I didn't know s-she was in the s-spring"

"Hn"

"Don't worry Sesshoumaru" Sango pinched her son's ear "I'll see to it that he learns his lesson" She then dragged him away from the two without another word. Once she was gone Kagome approached her mate and took his hands

"How come you're outside of your stuffy office?"

"Because I have finished everything" He replied as he leaned down and kissed her "Now I will no longer have any work for at least a month"

"How so?"

"I have been locking myself in my study so that I could finish my work as soon as possible so that I could spend more time with you"

"And Jade" She reminded with a smirk

"Yes and Jade, but mostly you" He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug "It feels as if I haven't had you to myself for so long"

"Well I admit it's been a while" She smiled as she returned the gesture "I was beginning to think that you preferred work over me"

"Do not be foolish" He then leaned down and lifted her into his arms "You will always come before anything. You and Jade are my life"

"And what of your dear mother?" She playfully gasped

"What about her?" He smirked "Come, I need to speak with you"

"What do you mean come? You're carrying me" She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek. Without replying, he carried her off to their bed chambers and set her down upon their bed. He then took a seat beside her and took her hands in his "So what's up?"

"How would you feel about going away for a week? Just you and me"

"Like a holiday?" She beamed

"If a holiday means a break then yes" He smirked "I have a small mansion to the East of here, we could go there for a little while and relax"

"I doubt we would leave the bed much" She laughed

"That is true" He chuckled as he leaned into her ear and whispered huskily "I believe it is about time we give our daughter a sibling"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck "You bad boy"

"Hmm" He was about to kiss her when there was a knock at their door "Yes?" It opened to reveal their daughter in her favourite blue combat attire

"Can I go out?" She asked sweetly

"It depends" Sesshoumaru folded his arms in his haori sleeves "Who with?"

"No one" She shrugged "I just wanted to go for a run, it's been quite sometime since we've been out"

"I don't want you going out on your own" He frowned

"Well I'll go with her" Kagome offered "I rather fancy a stroll myself"

"Very well, make sure you take your weapons with you"

"You aren't coming dad?" Jade asked with slight disappointed tainting her voice

"I cannot, I promised the monk that I would spar with him this afternoon"

"Well you're one to keep your word" Kagome smiled as she stood and kissed him "We shall not be long"

"Very well" He nodded. Jade then caught Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom and off to get their weapons.

It had been roughly two hours since Kagome and Jade had left the palace. Everything had been quiet but that was no surprise due to the fact that Sesshoumaru had the area heavily guarded. Still, Kagome kept her bow and arrows close whilst Jade did the same with her sword that Saya adopted as the blade that would grace his sheath. They had just come upon a small clearing when Kagome decided that they should take a small break "Come sit Jade, it's been a while since we've been out. I think we should enjoy this while we can"

"Um okay" Jade then hesitantly took a seat next to her mother but kept her senses on high alert, it was something her father always encouraged her to do "What do you mean? Enjoy this while we can?"

"It's only a matter of time before Sounga returns and I haven't seen Naraku since before you were born, that unnerves me even more. Naraku must be waiting for something, for him to hide for so long"

"We just have to stay alert" Jade replied as she scented the air for anything "We can't hide in fear for all of our lives"

"You're very confident" Kagome commented with a sigh "I guess you wouldn't act so if you had actually met either of them"

"Father said that Naraku is the main concern. Sounga is just a sword, a vengeful spirit. What harm could he possibly do?"

"A lot. Do not take such so lightly, Sounga once managed to bring your father to his knees. If I wasn't there to put up a barrier then neither yourself or your father would be here today"

"I bet you remind him of that quite a lot" She mused

"Perhaps" The miko winked "Sounga's weakness is purity, always remember that Jade. You're a being of demonic and spiritual power, you will always be his weakness"

"Then if he finds out that I am your daughter he will want to eliminate me immediately" She then smirked "I would like to see him try"

"Jade" Kagome sighed "Sometimes your arrogance matches your father's, just remember that there will always be someone out there who is stronger and more powerful than you"

"I may have my arrogant moments mother but I am no fool, I know when someone is stronger than me and I know when to engage in battle"

"Perhaps so but remember that you haven't had much experience in a battle, your father and I have always been there so that you wouldn't have had to fight"

"You say that as if you two shall be leaving"

"We're not going anywhere, I am only saying that you are a very strong and powerful being but none of that will not matter if you don't know how to handle yourself in a life threatening battle. One wrong move could kill you. When you spar back at the palace everyone is careful not to harm each other, in a battle there is no such mercy"

"That is why I enjoy sparring with Inuyasha" She smiled softly when she thought of her uncle "He knows no restraint, he has never gone easy on me and has wounded me greatly over the years"

"Yes, but Inuyasha never gives you deadly blows" Kagome argued "Don't get me wrong sweetheart, I know you can easily defend and protect yourself but if you had more experience in a real battle then you would be even better"

"I agree, though if I may be so bold, you and father are to blame for that"

"Yes we are" She smiled "When you become a mother you shall understand why"

"_If _I become a mother" She winked

"Oi, you _will _become a mother. I want grandchildren...just not yet"

"Don't worry mom" Jade laughed "I have no intentions of settling down just yet" Kagome watched her daughter closely with a warm smile gracing her features, she certainly was unique

"Why do you speak so formally one moment and then casually the next? That is one of the many things about you that confuses me"

"I don't particularly know" She shrugged as she looked up at the sky "Inuyasha says it is because I am your daughter. He says I have a split personality" She mused "He said that when you were my age you were biting his head off at one moment and then cuddling to him the next"

"Inuyasha is a very irritable being" Kagome laughed "Everyone acted the same around him"

"They still do" She grinned "He also says that it is because I share both yours and dad's souls, he thinks I can't decide who I am more like so I act like both of you"

"He thinks too much on the subject if you ask me"

"Probably" She sighed contently; that was when she noticed something was off. It was quiet. Too quiet. Silence. There was nothing making any noise "Something's wrong" She pulled herself to her feet and unsheathed her blade, Kagome followed suit and notched an arrow onto her bow

"Princess" Saya flew out of the sheath and flew right into Jade's view "Be careful, he's getting closer"

"He? You know who this is Saya?" She asked with a frown

"Saya, please don't tell me it's..." Kagome was cut off by a demonic aura and a huge gush of wind hitting them, she was almost thrown back by the intensity of it. Jade tried her best to shield herself as she peered into the direction that the wind was coming from

"I sense something sinister" She grunted as she held her position

"It's Sounga" Kagome struggled against the wind "We need to get back home, we need your father"

"We're too far. Where are the guards that protect this area?"

"Most likely dead ma'am" Saya replied as he flew to rest on her shoulder "You need to run, he will kill you"

"Unlikely" She huffed as she held her sword at the ready "I am a spiritual being, I'm his worst nightmare"

"Jade, Saya's right" Kagome moved closer to her daughter "We need to get away, he's grown stronger. I doubt my powers will work against him"

"Mine will"

"No, you are not a full miko. Your demonic energy may taint your pure energy"

"Then we'll have to find out then, won't we"

"Jade! Don't be so foolish! We need to get away now, we need to f..." She stopped short and her eyes widened in shock, her weapons fell to the floor as her gaze slowly moved down to her stomach

"Mom!" Jade screamed. She had been impaled by an arrow, it had gone almost all the way through her abdomen. Kagome fell to her knees as blood began trickle from her mouth "Mom, no" Her sword fell to her feet as she went to her knees and caught her mother "Hang in there"

"Lady Kagome!" Saya gasped. The wind then dispersed to reveal a being slowly making his way into the clearing "Princess, you need to run now!"

"I'm not leaving my mother" She snapped as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes

"C-can you carry her? Seriously, we need to get out of here"

"If I move her she'll die"

"If she stays here she'll die!" An evil chuckle stopped them from continuing their arguing. Jade moved her gaze to find a being with no head who was clad in red and black as he held an almost hypnotic blade in his hand "That's Sounga. You need to get out of here"

"Come now Saya, it's a too late for her to do that now" Sounga chuckled as he took a step forward

"Jade..." Kagome choked "A barrier...create a...barrier..." She gasped her daughter's sleeve as she tried to control her breathing "Don't let him...get you..."

"Miko, don't you feel it is a ironic that you have been killed by your people's weapon? An arrow, a simple pathetic creation that has brought you to yours knees and has drained the very life from you"

"Drain?" Immediately Jade grasped the arrow and ripped it from her mother, Kagome winced and squeezed her daughter's sleeve harder

"It's too late girly, she'll be dead in a few minutes" He then took another step towards them "My my, you have your father's eyes. His arrogant, piercing eyes" He then spat "It makes me wants to reach over and rip them from your pretty little face"

"Not before I rip you to pieces" She growled threateningly as she formed a barrier around herself and her mother

"You speak with big words and yet you hide within a barrier. You're just like the rest of your filthy disgusting family" He then raised his sword "I shall rid all of you from this planet" He then brought his blade down on the barrier, smashing it into nothingness

"What?" Jade gasped

"Not so cocky now, eh" He laughed. Jade growled and shot out to reach for her sword but he was faster, Sounga kicked the blade from her reach as he held his own to her throat "I'd kill you right now if I didn't need you to draw your father in" He spat "Now obey my commands otherwise my blade may slip ever so slightly and scar that pretty face of yours"

"If you lay a finger on me then my father will not give you a swift death"

"You seem confused child, your father will be the one going to an early grave, not me. Now stand up!" Knowing that she had no choice Jade gently set her mother down on the grass and gave her hand a squeeze, she then stood to her feet and moved her hands to where he could see them "Remove the sheath" She did as she was told and set it down beside her mother. Kagome watched everything through half lidded eyes, she felt so helpless. She was paralysed, she couldn't move at all. He was standing right by her and she couldn't even reach out and purify him. Sounga had thought this through thoroughly. "Now come quietly otherwise I shall behead your mother from where she lays" Growling, Jade moved over to him and let him lead her off deep into the forest.

Kagome groaned out in agony from both her wound and heart as she watched as her daughter was taken from her "...Saya..."

"Milady!" He was looking down at her with worry evident in his eyes

"C-can you get to S-Sesshoumaru?"

"I am bound to the sheath. I can't go anywhere without it"

"Then...I'll have to get...to him" Crying out, she flipped onto her stomach and began to painfully drag herself towards the palace.

Sounga shoved Jade through the forest as they made their way to his destination; the young youkai was far beyond pissed and would have sliced his head off if he had not taken her blade. She could not help but worry for her mother's welfare, she was a mere human. So fragile. So easily broken. What if she was dead? What if she was crying out to her? She could not bear the thought of her mother dying all on her own. She needed to get to her, but she couldn't go back the way she came. Sounga would immediately know where she was going and would likely beat her there and kill her mother before she even made it to the clearing. She needed to make a detour and fast! She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to the dark being that was Sounga "Move!" He ordered

"Go to hell"

"I am hell girl, you'd do best to remember that!"

"Don't flatter yourself" She scoffed as she raised her claws "You're nothing but a moaning, grudging sword who can't move on"

"Why you!" He raised his fist to hit her when she blocked it with her wrist, she then twisted away and shot a bolt of pure energy at his chest. He screamed out in agony as she brought to his knees "WENCH!" He was immobilized. He couldn't move with all the pain.

Using this as her chance Jade sprinted away and through the trees, ignoring the branches cutting and scraping her as she went. She needed to get to her, she had to be there before it was too late. Heaving, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her mother's blood was thick in the air, the closer she got the thicker it grew. It was nauseating. She couldn't have possibly lost so much blood, right? She could feel it now. She was almost at the clearing. Everything was beginning to grow more familiar as she ran. Her lungs were on fire and her limbs ached but she didn't care, she just had to get to her mother. She would never forgive herself if her poor human mother died alone in a lonely clearing. Tripping over a root, Jade pulled herself to her feet and was about to continue when the root snaked around her ankle and flipped her back onto the ground. She growled as she went to decapitate it, only to find it wasn't a root. It was a tentacle. Her eyes trailed up the appendage until they met a youkai, no hanyou. She gasped at his sadistic smirk and piercing death promising crimson eyes. She didn't have to ask who this was, she knew. She had heard too many stories of him growing up to question otherwise. Gulping she pulled herself upright as she tried to take up as much defence as a person could who was held to the ground "Those eyes" He commented "Yes, you are definitely Sesshoumaru's daughter" She glared up at him as she bared her fangs

"Naraku"

**Another chapter folks**

**Sorry it took long, I had writers block**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	15. Vengeance

Chapter Fifteen – Vengeance

Sesshoumaru was worried. No, he was beyond worried. The sun was setting and his mate and daughter had yet to return. They should have returned by now, especially with Kagome being paranoid. She never stayed out at night, she knew it wasn't safe, especially with Naraku and Sounga still running around. Hurriedly, Sesshoumaru tied his swords to his waist and sprinted from the palace to find his family. Something must have happened, there was no way that his family would have stayed out without him. He began to think the worst. What if Naraku had them? What if he was torturing them? Or what if Sounga appeared? He would surely make Kagome pay for what she did to him. Growling, he ran faster into the setting sun.

The scent of blood hit his nose causing him to skid to a halt. That scent. No. His eyes widened in fear as he followed it. _'Kagome's blood. When I find the bastard who harmed her I'll kill him' _What then began to worry him was that he could not scent his daughter, he just hoped that the scent of Kagome's blood was overpowering hers. The scent was stronger now, almost nauseating. It burned his sensitive nose as he slowed down, she had to be around here somewhere. "Kagome?" He called, trying to keep his voice calm "Kagome" He was trying all he could not to panic, the thought of something happening to her was sickening. He was about to continue onwards but halted when he heard a very strained and strangled voice whisper his name "Kagome?" He spun on his heel to find his mate dragging herself towards him with Saya's sheath in his grasp. He was at her side immediately as he gently turned her to lay on her back "What happened mate?" There was blood pouring from her and the scent of death was lingering on her

"...Sounga..." She coughed "He's back...he's got...Jade..." Sesshoumaru cradled her head to help her breathe as he brushed the bangs from her eyes "Sessh..." She whimpered as tears prickled at the corners of her eyes

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll bring our daughter home"

"Look...after her" She winced "I love you"

"Don't! Don't you dare say goodbye" He shook her slightly as he gritted his teeth

"Sessh...I've had it...I'm not surviving this...I've lost too...too much blood..." Sesshoumaru looked past her body to find a long trail of blood that continued on through the trees

"Kagome..." He pressed his head against hers as he kissed her brow "I need you"

"Save Jade" She cried as she tangled her fingers in his haori "Don't...let my death be...in vain. Bring our little girl home"

"I'm not going to let you die" He growled "I have Tenseiga at my hip, I'll bring you back"

"It may not work...you haven't...master it"

"I have. I know its secret. Someone to protect. Kagome, I have _you_ to protect; you and Jade"

"I'm so cold" She breathed as her hold on him loosened "Sessh..." Her eyes began to close

"Kagome!" His eyes widened as he watched her slip away from him "Damn it miko!" He pulled her close to him as he buried his head into the crook of his neck. He let out a howl of rage and anguish frightening off every animal and youkai that were lingering nearby

"L-lord Sesshoumaru" Saya had made sure to keep quiet until now, he knew that their last moments together had to go undisturbed "Use Tenseiga, you can bring her back my lord" Sesshoumaru gently lay his mate on the grass and caressed her cheek

"How can you be so sure Saya? You know as well as I that my father was cruel when it came to learning a lesson"

"He would not risk this milord, he is the reason you are mated to Lady Kagome in the first place. Now hurry Lord Sesshoumaru, before it's too late" Growling, Sesshoumaru stood and unsheathed the heavenly blade, it lingered over his mate's body as he focused all of his senses on her. Within seconds the imps of the afterlife appeared before him as they went about chaining Kagome up. He was not going to allow that. With one heavy swipe of his blade the imps disintegrated into nothing as did the chains that were draped over his beautiful mate. He sheathed his sword and kneeled beside her as he watched in horror and desperation for her to wake. It felt like hours more than mere seconds when Kagome's beautiful blue orbs slid open in a drowsy haze as she returned to the world of the living, her gaze slowly met Sesshoumaru's as she gave a relieved sigh

"Don't do that again miko" He smiled as he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her passionately "You scared me"

"The great and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru was scared?" She weakly teased "I thought I'd never see the day"

"Perhaps now you understand how much you mean to me" He smirked as he caressed her cheek "Now I believe it is time to seek out and save our daughter"

"I agree" She sighed as Sesshoumaru helped her to her feet

"Thank goodness you're alive milady" Saya bowed "We almost lost you there"

"Sorry Saya, you're stuck with me" She winked. Sesshoumaru slid Saya's sheath into his obi and then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he scented the air for his pup. Nothing. He couldn't scent her at all

"Her scent is gone. How long has she been gone from your side?"

"Two hours at the most" She then began to panic "Sessh, what if she's been killed?"

"No, Sounga would not have taken her just to kill her. He's most likely just masked her scent so that I cannot track them down"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"_We _aren't going to do anything. You are going back to the palace to fully heal, I'll go on to find her myself"

"No Sesshoumaru, I'm not going to let you do this by yourself"

"Yes, you shall" He then lifted her into his arms and took to the sky "Your power has not fully restored, you need to rest. If you come with me now you shall only slow me down"

"I guess" She sighed "But as soon as I'm healed I'll come find you"

"I shall have Monomaru escort you" He replied "Sleep now mate, you're exhausted" And with that he flew back to their home.

Jade used her poison claws to burn the tentacle from her ankle as she jumped to her feet and cracked her claws, she glared at the hanyou in front of her as she kept her senses on high alert. Naraku just watched her in amusement as he stood with his arms folded "So girl, you are proof to me that the great and mighty Lord Sesshoumaru mated with a human wench. It's pathetic"

"You're the one who is pathetic if you think love is" Jade growled as she bared her fangs "If what my mother says is true then you were in love with a dead miko. You allowed yourself to be devoured by youkai so that you could be with her but instead you couldn't control your new power and ended up slaughtering her. _That_ is pathetic"

"Yes it is, that is why I cast out my human heart. If Kikyo were still alive today I would gladly love to grip her fragile body in my hands and savour in the feeling of her bones cracking into little pieces"

"You're sick!"

"If your words are supposed to wound me my little princess then you're wasting your time" Naraku snickered "Now come quietly little girl or I may break one of your little arms"

"I'm not a fragile little human" She huffed as she took a fighting stance "I can't be broken so easily"

"Perhaps not but I am very good at breaking people" He smirked sadistically as he shot a tentacle in her direction. Jade growled deeply as she flipped out of the way and landed gracefully upon a boulder "Yes, you're identical to your father"

"Well I am his daughter" She scoffed

"Indeed" He chuckled "Perhaps you're not as alike as I thought" Sounga then charged out from behind Jade and dived to grab her, sensing his attack at the last minute she jumped up out of the way only to be wide open for Naraku. The dark hanyou took advantage of this opportunity and used his tentacles to fly out and bind her ankles and wrists "Yes, you're not completely identical. Sesshoumaru would have sensed that" He laughed as he pulled her down to his eye level

"Release me!" She snarled as she struggled against him

"After all the trouble I took to get you? Do you honestly believe I would do such?" He mocked

"Fine, but once my father finds you you'll be sorry"

"I _want _your dear daddy to find me, because once he does I shall send him to hell with your dirty human mother"

"And he won't have a swift death" Sounga chuckled maliciously as he came to Naraku's side "We shall see to it that he suffers in every way, even if that means watching his little girl being tortured to death"

"You're more twisted than I thought" She spat "What do you have against my father anyway? It is his bastard father who is to blame"

"Bastard father?" Naraku mused with a raised brow "Why would you say such about your grandfather?"

"He betrayed my family, that's all you need to know"

"Then if you won't answer me what use are you conscious?" He then released his miasma as it engulfed the girl in his grasp. Jade gasped out as she tried her best not to inhale the putrid fumes but it was too much, her eyes suddenly felt heavy and her power drained as she tried to stay awake but it was all in vain. Letting out a small growl Jade's body slumped forward as she fell into the darkness. Once he was sure she was completely out of it Naraku dragged her closer until she was in arm's reach, he then took her into his grasp and gathered her into his arms "Such a petite little creature" He commented as his gaze moved to Sounga "Do you know of what she spoke?"

"This is just an assumption but she was likely referring to the Inu no Taisho. He, in a sense abandoned Sesshoumaru and his mother and began an affair with Inuyasha's mother Izayoi. Perhaps either Sesshoumaru or his mother has told her of the past and she now feels bitterness towards him"

"Perfect" He chuckled "This will help in defiling the Shikon no Tama further, especially since she is Kagome's daughter"

"Just don't underestimate the brat, she managed to get away from me just now. She could do the same to you, I'm surprised she didn't try to purify you" Sounga warned

"Ah so she's inherited her mother's powers, this shall be interesting" He then turned and began to move in the direction towards his lair

"What are you thinking Naraku?"

"I merely thought that if we use the Shikon jewel to possess this girl then we can use her to kill Sesshoumaru. I'm sure that would destroy him in so many more ways than we could"

Three hours later Jade awoke in a small sleeping chamber. It was decorated in various dark purples and blues and was a simple basic room. Sitting up on the bed she scented the air only to recoil when fumes of miasma entered her poor nose, she growled as she covered it and scanned the room for any possible threats. None. That was strange, did Naraku honestly believe he could contain her within a bedroom? Was he mocking her? Frowning at this Jade threw herself from the bed and headed for the door, just before her hand reached for the handle the door creaked open to reveal Naraku. With an arrogant smirk he entered and closed the door behind him "It is good to have you awake Princess. I must say I'm surprised, my miasma usually has its victims unconscious for at least a day"

"Well I'm not just some random victim"

"True" He smirked "I would advise you not to try to leave here, if you leave my mansion then the miasma surrounding it will immediately enter your system and kill you"

"If I kill you then the miasma will disperse" She took a fighting stance "I doubt killing a hanyou would be too hard"

"You're not in any fit position to be fighting _Princess_, the miasma that is still in your system has dulled your skills. At this current moment you are nothing but a simple human girl"

"Humans are strong too Naraku" She then summoned her spiritual energy "You may have dulled my youki but my reiki is just fine" She then shot some of her energy at him causing him to stumble back slightly

"Ha! Is that it?" He then backhanded her, sending her to the floor with bone cracking force "Your powers are nothing in comparison to Kikyo's" He walked over to her crumpled form and grabbed her by the neck, he then pulled her up so that she was dangling in his grasp "You're father's youkai blood is clearly stronger than your mother's pathetic one, his blood has diluted your mothers resulting in your reiki becoming rather defective when it comes to me" He then threw her onto the bed and held her down with one hand whilst his other reached into his haori and pulled out a defiled jewel shard

"Get that away from me!" She growled as she struggled against him

"Don't worry, you're only borrowing it. With this within you I can control you and can kill daddy"

"I won't succumb to a jewel shard"

"Not under normal circumstances but with your youki drained you have nothing to protect you" He laughed maliciously as he thrust the defiled jewel shard directly into her neck.

Jade screamed out in pure agony as she tried to fight for control of her body and mind. She began thrashing as bloodied tears stained her paling cheeks. From hearing the screams Sounga ran in only to laugh at the sight before him "It would seem she hasn't taken to the shard well, you realize it will kill her before you can control her?"

"It doesn't matter if she's dead or alive, she will still be under my control. The shard will see to it that she moves regardless" Naraku snickered as Jade tried to buck and break away from his hold. She felt like she was suffocating but the reality was that she was choking on her own blood, she tried to breathe in some air but it was futile. She struggled some more until her whole body numbed and paralysed, she fell back on the bed where her eyes then slid closed. Sounga moved closer so that he was at her bedside, hesitantly he reached out and pressed his hand against her chest and checked for any sign of life. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt nothing

"She's dead"

"Indeed, and once the jewel revives her she will have no memory of who she is" Naraku laughed "Come, let us leave our little Princess to sleep" And with that Naraku and Sounga headed off to another room to continue plotting further.

Kagome shot into a sitting position and was breathing rapidly, she held her chest as tears prickled at her eyes. "Kagome?" Inuyasha was at her side immediately, he took her hands in his and gave her a slight shake "What's wrong? Can you sense something?"

"Something terrible just coursed through my body" She moved her wide eyed gaze to her furry-eared brother in law "Something's happened to Jade, I just know it"

"Now Kagome calm down, you don't actually know if something has happened to her" The hanyou reasoned

"No Yash, I know. I'm her mother, I can feel that something is wrong" She pulled away from her friend and slid out of bed

"You need to rest Kagome" Inuyasha sighed as he jumped in front of her and gently caught her shoulders "Sango said that you've only been asleep for a few hours, she told me when I arrived"

"Why are you here anyway?" She asked as she ducked out of his hold and moved over to her wardrobe

"Sesshoumaru came to me and told me what happened, he asked me to come here to look after you whilst he went after Sounga"

"I need to get to him" She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black short sleeved blouse "His bond with Jade is stronger than mine, I'm sure he felt what I just did"

"Then let him use it to find her, if you go after him now you'll only slow him down" He reasoned "You need to rest for now until you're well enough to fight at his side"

"I'm not going to stay in bed whilst my little girl is in the enemy's grasp, if anything happened to her I will never forgive myself" She then went behind a screen and went about getting dressed "I know you wouldn't so don't even try to dissuade me Inuyasha. What if it was Minako in Jade's stead? I know you wouldn't sit idly by"

"The same goes for my niece" He replied "I'm not gonna sit here and let her fall into Sounga's torture, if Sesshoumaru doesn't bring her back to you then I will" Kagome stepped out from behind the screen and nodded with a serious look on her face "Gee Kags, it's been a while since I've seen you dressed in your era's clothes. I'm surprised they still fit"

"Do you have a death wish Inuyasha?" She smirked "My figure has been the same since I was fifteen"

"So I can see" He mused

"Hm" She then turned serious "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be here. Minako is due to give birth any day now"

"And that's why I left her back at home, her father is keeping watch over her. She understands what I have to do and wants her niece returned too" He smiled "She still shocks me of how selfless she is"

"Same here. Come on" She sighed as she went to the door "Let's go find Sango and Miroku, we need to think of a plan"

"Jen's here too, she's with Sango right now"

"Perfect" Kagome picked up Jen's aura and followed it to the sitting with Inuyasha at her tail. When she entered she found Sango, Jen and Miroku in deep conversation whilst Ichiro, Rin and Shippo paced up and down

"Kagome" Ichiro beamed as he caught sight of the woman he considered an aunt. He ran straight over to her and embraced her "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetheart" She smiled softly as she caressed his cheek and slowly broke away from him "Are you?"

"Yeah" He replied with a sigh "I'm just worried about Jade"

"So am I" She then turned her attention to her friends and mother in law who were staring at her "Has there been any news?"

"Not since Inuyasha arrived" Sango spoke in a saddened tone "Lady Jen arrived shortly after him"

"I scented Naraku in the area, I came here to tell you but then I discovered that Jade was kidnapped and you had been killed"

"Naraku? You smelled him?" Kagome gaped "No...no no no no" Her hands flew to her head and a distressed whimper left her "What if they're working together? What if Naraku has found out who she is and is torturing her as we speak? What if he's killed her? What if...?"

"Kagome" Miroku cut off as he approached her and pulled her into his arms "We don't have time for what ifs, we need to devise a plan to stop both of them whether they are working together or not"

"But our main priority is Jade" Shippo added

"You're right" Kagome sighed as she broke away from her friend "And I have a plan. I'm gonna need you all to help me"

"Of course we'll help" Sango smiled reassuringly as she stood "What's the plan Kagome?"

"We need to get to Sesshoumaru but we also need the palace and Inuyasha's home protected"

"Why my home?" Inuyasha huffed "My mate is capable of looking after herself and all of the strongest Northern guards are keeping watch"

"That isn't going to be enough" Miroku replied "You know yourself how crafty Naraku is. If he finds out that you are mated to Minako and that she's carrying your child then he will surely kill them"

"You're right"

"So I suggest that some of us stay here and some head North"

"I'll go to the Northern Lands" Jen spoke up "The Northern Lord doesn't take too kindly to humans and he used to be a good friend of Sesshoumaru's father. I'll aid him"

"Thank you" Kagome nodded to her mother in law "Ichiro and Shippo I want you to stay here to guard Rin and the rest of the palace. I know I can count on you two to ensure the safety of our home"

"You can count on us Kagome" Shippo stated proudly

"We won't let you down" Ichiro added

"Thanks guys" She then turned back to her friends "So I guess the old gang are once again tracking down Naraku"

"Just like old times" Inuyasha winked

"We all better get going" Sango spoke "We want to find Sesshoumaru before sundown"

"You're right" Kagome then jumped onto Inuyasha's back and turned to Shippo and Rin "We'll be back"

"You better" Rin whimpered "I don't want to lose anyone else"

"You won't" She smiled. Sango then went to Ichiro and embraced him

"Be safe" She pleaded

"You too mom" He winked as he kissed her cheek "I won't let you down"

"I know I can rely on you"

"We're proud of you" Miroku smiled as he ruffled his son's hair "Make sure you don't open your wind tunnel if there's any poisonous insects, we won't be here to give you the cure"

"I understand" He nodded "I give you my word"

"Good luck to all of you" Jen called as she left for the North

"We best be going too Sango" Miroku pried his wife from their son where they then headed to the entrance with Inuyasha, Kagome and Kirara following

"Can you scent Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked once they were outside

"Yeah, but it's faint. We'll have to hurry" He replied whilst Sango and Miroku climbed onto a now transformed Kirara

"Then let's go" And with that the old inutachi headed to seek out Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's nose had finally picked up Sounga's scent that was tangled in with his daughter's, the faint scent of blood hit his nose causing him to increase his speed. He realized Jade was likely more than capable of holding Sounga off until he arrived but what made him uneasy was the fact that Naraku's scent was laced in with theirs. Did this mean he was working with Sounga? If that was the case then he would find it slightly more harder to get his daughter back. Nevertheless he would bring her home to his mate. Naraku had the power to hide his scent behind a barrier so why wasn't he hiding it now? Was this a trap? Sesshoumaru didn't care, all he cared about was holding his little girl in his arms. The scent was getting stronger now but so was the scent of miasma, this would gradually dull his senses. Naraku was being more thorough and cautiousness than usual, did this mean that he hadn't grown in strength? Or was he just being careful? He didn't have to think on the matter further when Naraku appeared before him clad in his usual baboon pelt "Naraku" He seethed

"Lord Sesshoumaru" The dark hanyou greeted casually "It has been quite a while, I see you have been fairing well. So well in fact that you mated a human miko and went on to have a child. I must say that Jade is quite a beauty" He snickered

"If I find out that you have touched her I'll kill you" He growled deadly as he unsheathed his blade

"Very protective aren't you" He mused "You play the role of father very well"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you don't know what it's like to love, to care for someone"

"I believe emotions are a weakness, you used to think the same. Kagome has made you soft, I wonder if she has affected your battle skills"

"Oh? You wish to put that to the test. Then come at me"

"I will only observe, my new accomplice shall challenge you"

"Sounga allows you to give him the dirty work, I'm surprised" He raised a brow

"No brat, I'm not the one who is doing the dirty work" Sounga chuckled as he entered the clearing and went to Naraku's side

"Then who is the sad victim to challenge me?" His answer was a blade flying straight through his body from behind. Blood flew from his mouth as his eyes widened in shock. How hadn't he sensed that? Who could possibly outwit him? Straining, he turned his head to meet his attacker only to result in his eyes widening further when they fell upon a young youkai female clad in black

"Hello father"

**New chapter!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, school is rather hectic at the moment**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	16. Saving a Life

Chapter Sixteen – Saving a Life

"Jade...?" The youkai Lord coughed up blood as he fell to his knees. How could she do this? Her own blood! "...why?"

"You were too late daddy" She smirked as she approached him

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Saya gasped as he flew out from his sheath, but Sesshoumaru just ignored him. His half lidded gaze was fixed on his little girl as she kneeled in front of him

"Naraku told me you're usually an arrogant bastard. What's wrong? Where are your smart-ass remarks for me?"

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru weakly growled as his glare to moved to the dark hanyou "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, though I do have some unfortunate news for you Sesshoumaru. When your darling daughter was under my care she died, it turned out that her body was too innocent and pure to withstand anything tainted" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at Naraku's words and returned them to his daughter. He looked into her eyes to find they were indeed lifeless

"No..." His aura flared dangerously as his eyes began to taint a deep crimson. His beast had lost it, it would not allow his daughter's death to be in vain. He wanted revenge, and he would have it.

"Ha, interesting" Sounga laughed "The last time I witnessed something like this was when his father slaughtered my old host. When Sesshoumaru was a pup we kidnapped him and I injured him, I had every intention of chopping him up into little pieces but the Inu no Taisho got to us before I could finish the job"

"Yes, but I believe Sesshoumaru will be slightly more ruthless than his father. We have actually killed his pup, this shall be fun" Naraku chuckled and clicked his fingers just as Sesshoumaru dragged his bleeding body to his feet "Jade, be a good girl and slaughter your daddy. I'll reward you greatly, my little pet"

"Yes, master Naraku" This infuriated Sesshoumaru even more. Then before he could blink, Jade rolled under his legs and pulled her sword out from behind. That was when he felt miasma seep into his body but he could care less; without sparing her another look he darted at Naraku and Sounga and cracked his claws "Sesshoumaru!" Jade growled "I am your opponent, do not ignore me"

"Be silent" He growled viciously "You are not my pup"

"You deny such? Some father you turned out to be" She then flung her blade at him again, the youkai lord sensed this and dodged. The blade impaled Sounga who screamed in agony as the poison seeped into his being

"Stupid bitch!" He sprinted at her and raised his hand to backhand her, he brought it down but was stopped by Sesshoumaru's claws grasping the appendage and ripping it clean from his body

"You will not harm that body!" The body crumbled before him as he held his old arm that was still clinging to the Sounga. His gaze then moved to Naraku who just laughed in his face

"Since when did you let your guard down Sesshoumaru?" His daughter's blade once again stabbed through his body resulting in him dropping the sword and spitting up more blood "Did you forget that your little girl is my puppet?" Naraku began to approach them "Or did you think she would remember you after you saved her?"

"You took her memory so that you could twist her into the perfect weapon" He growled as Jade twisted the blade in his stomach

"Oh I took more than that Sesshoumaru" He laughed "I took her emotions, feelings, her very soul! I was even tempted to rut her senseless, but where is the fun in rutting a corpse?" Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted an even dangerous red as he ripped himself from the blade and dived at the hanyou. Naraku just smirked at his rashness and shot a tentacle through his shoulder and released more of his miasma into him "Since when do you run blindly into battle Sesshoumaru? Did you and your brother inherit from your mighty father?" He growled again and attempted to attack again but Naraku just shot another tentacle through him "You've lost this battle whelp, accept your fate and die" Sesshoumaru fell to his knees as the gold partially returned to his eyes

"Go...to...hell..."

"I'm afraid that is where you're going" He smirked as he clicked his fingers "Be a good boy and say hello to daddy for me" Jade then went to Naraku who then pulled her into his arms "And don't worry about her Sesshoumaru, I'll take very good care of her" He then roughly entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her roughly against his lips. Crimson eyes completely returned as Sesshoumaru lunged for his enemy

"BASTARD!" Before he could lay a finger on the hanyou, Jade pulled away from her master and thrust her sword straight through his neck

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Saya cried out

"SESSHOUMARU" Was the last thing the youkai heard before he collapsed to the ground in a heap of his own blood

Kagome was getting more worried and nervous the closer they got. She could tell something was wrong and all she wanted was to be by Sesshoumaru's side. Inuyasha had increased his pace when he scented the air; he didn't tell Kagome but his brother's blood was thick in the air and it kept getting stronger the closer they got. Kirara too sensed this, her fur was standing up as she flew to keep up with the hanyou. Sango and Miroku could not sense such but they both had a nagging feeling in their guts that told them something was terribly wrong.

"Can you scent Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha?" He nodded as he kept his gaze ahead of him "How far now?"

"Just past these trees, we're almost there Kags"

"All the animals and lower youkai are fleeing the area" Miroku observed as he looked through the wood to his left

"What do ya expect, monk?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "They're scared of Sesshoumaru's ugly face, of course they're gonna run"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled his ear causing him to wince "That's a very handsome face, thank you very much. And a face I love dearly"

"Whatever, wench" He smirked. That smirk soon dropped as Sesshoumaru's blood got even thicker. A sense of dread shuddered through his body as he jumped up over the trees and skidded into the clearing. Just as he arrived Jade ran his brother through with her blade, he almost vomited in shock whilst Kagome just screamed her lover's name in agony. Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara and gasped as Sesshoumaru hit the ground.

"No..." Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and ran straight to her mate before he could grab her. She pulled her lover into her lap and shook him violently "Sesshoumaru? Honey, wake up. Come on Sessh, you gotta get up. Please..." Tears continuously streamed down her cheeks as they slid from her chin and hit Sesshoumaru's crescent moon

"Oh Kagome" Naraku mocked sympathised as he lifted the Sounga into his own grasp "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Jade just couldn't help herself" Kagome's bloodshot gaze moved to her daughter who held a curious, confused look on her face

"Why? Why Jade?" More tears came "Your own father? All he has ever done is love and protect you, don't you love him?"

"She got bored" Naraku mused as he pulled Jade against him

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled as he ran to Kagome's side with his sword at the ready. Miroku and Kirara followed in behind whilst Sango went to her friend's aid

"Oh Kagome" She breathed as she placed one hand on Kagome's and the other on Sesshoumaru's

"What have you done to Lady Jade?" Miroku demanded as he thrust his staff in the young youkai's direction "She would never have done such if she was in the right mind"

"The right mind indeed monk" Naraku chuckled "She's exactly the same as Kohaku was" At this Kagome's eyes returned to her daughter where she then sensed a sacred jewel shard in her neck, it was tainted black.

"You murdered my niece!" Inuyasha's aura flared. Kagome's eyes widened at this, her daughter was dead too?

"Indeed we did half breed" Sounga chuckled from Naraku's hand "I told you I would get you back, miko"

"I'll kill ya both!" Inuyasha screamed as he dived for Naraku but Jade stood in the way and knocked him back with her sword "Get a hold of yourself Jade!"

"Filthy half breed" She sneered with a monotone voice

"I-Inuyasha" Kagome's quivering voice caught her friend's attention "Leave Jade to me" Her daughter's gaze moved to the powerful miko and then to Naraku

"This shall prove interesting" He smirked "Go ahead Jade, you might as well finish your little family off"

"Yes master Naraku" Jade then flipped over the hanyou and landed in front of the now standing miko

"Sango, please keep watch over Sesshoumaru's body. This shouldn't take very long" Kagome then moved forward and eyed the corpse of her daughter "You've murdered your own father"

"My master wishes you all to die now" She raised her blade and flung it in her mother's direction. Without hesitation, Kagome concentrated her powers and threw the blade far from them

"Is that it?" With a growl Jade sprinted forward and slashed Kagome's arm. The miko winced but ignored her wound for now "Is that it?"

"A pathetic human like you will die if that wound isn't tended to" She stated matter of factly "Do you not understand this?"

"I'm already dying, Jade" She smiled sadly "You killed the youkai I love, I won't be recovering from that wound" A tear then slid down the youkai's cheek, startling both of them "You're still in there, aren't you?"

"Get out of my head!" She screamed as her fingers glowed "I don't want to remember!" Her poison whip then formed as she sent it at Kagome. Luckily the miko dodged just in time and rolled in her daughter's direction. She grasped her shoulders and shook them

"You have to remember! I'm your mother, I love you! Your father loved you! Remember Jade!"

"NO!" She growled. She went to strike Kagome but halted when she felt a hand wrap around her throat "You won't kill me!"

"You're already dead" She snapped as fresh tears overflowed

"Then do it" She dared "Do it!" She couldn't, she just couldn't. She was her little girl, how could she kill her. "You're weak" With a swift movement she had Kagome by the throat and lifted her from the ground "Disgusting, filthy human!" She then threw her right beside Sesshoumaru "Die with him and get out of my head!"

"Kagome, let me do it" Sango cried as she caught her friend's arm "Let me put her to peace"

"No! I have to, it's my duty" She was about to get up when she felt something pulse against her "What?" She turned to the body of her mate where Saya then flew up to her

"Tenseiga is calling to you, perhaps the master has a way to aid you"

"Master? As in Sesshoumaru's father?" The ghost nodded. She pulled the heavenly blade from it's sheath where it then connected it's spiritual powers to hers "I understand" She muttered "There's still hope" She pulled herself to her feet and moved back to her daughter "Are you ready?" Jade retrieved her sword and swung it

"Ready" Without another word Kagome ran straight at her where she used her free hand to deflect the sword "Bitch!"

"Watch your mouth!" She snapped as she thrust into her dead heart whilst using her other hand to grab the jewel shard in her neck. They were both eloped in a mass of pure light as it shot through the battlefield stopping everyone all at once

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he cut away another tentacle

"Interfering wench!" Sounga growled whilst Naraku mimicked his actions. The pure light then shot straight through them causing them both to scream out in agony as their beings began to dissolve

"When did she become so powerful?" Naraku cried as the Sounga shattered in his hand causing the splinters to sink into him "BASTARD!" He fell to his knees as blood was thrown up. He glared up at the hanyou to find he wasn't in pain at all "What is this sorcery? You should be in as much pain as me! You are no pure being"

"Kagome kills who she wishes" He smirked at the dark hanyou "You really shouldn't have pissed her off" He then raised his blade "I'll help her finish the job" He couldn't contain a laugh of triumph as he lifted the Tetsusaiga "WIND SCAR!" The blast went straight through Naraku as his screams increased; he broke into tiny pieces that scattered throughout the battlefield. Miroku sucked up the remains with his wind tunnel just to make sure that this would be the last they'd see of the dark hanyou "Not so arrogant now" The pure light then dissipated and a pained groan was heard along with a shriek

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha turned to Sango to find her and Saya gaping unbelievably at a moving youkai lord "What? How? What?..."

"Seize your blabbering woman" The youkai lord muttered as he gripped his slowly healing wounds "Be useful and help me up"

"Oh Sesshoumaru" The demon slayer dived onto him and hugged him until he yelped "...sorry"

"How the hell are you alive?" Inuyasha gawked as he approached his brother "At the very least you shouldn't be able to talk; I saw that sword go clean through your neck"

"Sword?" Sesshoumaru's hand went to the scar on his neck as he tried to remember what happened. His eyes widened when it all came back to him "Jade!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's gaze shot to where he last saw his friend, he had completely forgotten when he heard Sango's scream. What he saw left him unbelievably speechless.

There, in the middle of the clearing stood a tall broad silver haired youkai who was holding an unconscious Jade and Kagome under each arm. "...Father...?" Sesshoumaru's voice ghosted throughout the wind as his terrible and mighty father slowly approached them. His eyes then moved to his family as worry and dread consumed him "No" He threw himself up and yelped in agony but he refused to quit. Inuyasha saw his wounds cracking to open causing him to growl and grab his brother

"Don't be stupid Sesshoumaru, do you want to die again?"

"Inuyasha, I need them" He breathlessly growled and he struggled but the hanyou managed to hold him back in his weakened state "Get them"

"Be at ease pup" The silver haired figure identified as the Inu no Taisho ordered as he stopped at his pups' feet

"Do not order me around" Sesshoumaru spat, Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by this. He always believed that Sesshoumaru respected their father "Release what is mine!"

"Is that a way to speak to your sire?" The Inu no Taisho raised a silken brow "I never raised you to be so disrespectful"

"I do not give a damn" His eyes flashed crimson for a moment causing the elder youkai to sigh, if his pup kept this up then he would open his wounds

"Calm yourself Sesshoumaru, I am simply returning my daughter and granddaughter to you" Miroku then lifted Jade from the youkai and kneeled beside Sesshoumaru whilst Inuyasha did the same with Kagome. The youkai lord began to check over them, almost amusing his father "They are alive and well, they're exhausted" Sesshoumaru's glare returned to his father

"How is my daughter alive?"

"Your miko combined her powers with mine through the Tenseiga, she managed to save her spirit from hell. Unfortunately the Tenseiga could not withstand so much power and shattered"

"And my life?" His body was exhausted but he refused to lie down, he was grateful for Sango to be supporting him from behind

"Once again, your miko is powerful. Though what she did was unconsciously done. I gave both you and Inuyasha my fangs to learn from but I also bestowed you with them for your protection. Tenseiga's duty was to protect you no matter what, the blade itself called me from the heavens where I then leant my power to your mate. Her mind must have been on you at the time as well as destroying Naraku and Sounga; that is how all of the pure energy flowed throughout the clearing without harming Inuyasha. That and the influence of the now pure jewel shard aided in all of this. It would seem that even the great miko Midoriko leant out her power to help your miko" Just as he finished his story there was a whimper sounded from Sesshoumaru's left, they all looked down to find golden eyes looking up at them

"Jade" Sesshoumaru sighed relieved as he caressed her cheek

"Dad!" Tears overflowed as she threw herself up at her father and sobbed into his blood drenched haori "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop. Naraku wouldn't get out of my head. I had no control of my body. I..."

"Hush pup" The youkai lord soothed as he held her close "I know, you don't have to explain or apologize"

"I murdered you" She pressed back to look in his eyes "I have every right to apologize"

"Alright pup" He couldn't help but chuckle at her mood change, she was just like her mother. Her eyes then moved to Kagome "She is fine, she's just unconscious"

"I caused that wound" She motioned to the healing claw wounds on her mother's shoulder

"Yes, and she caused those" He smirked as he pointed to her waist and neck. Jade then looked down to where her father was pointed and gasped

"What the hell am I wearing! I look like a common whore"

"Trust you to think about your wardrobe at a time like this, brat" Inuyasha laughed as he gently shoved her

"Shut up dog ears"

"Geez Jade, keep your mouth closed. You reek of Naraku, were you making out with him or something?" She went white causing the hanyou to laugh even more "You did! Oh my god, this is rich"

"I'll kill you" She growled as she went for him, Sesshoumaru pulled her back and sent his brother a warning glare

"Leave her alone" He then moved his gaze to his father "Are you back for good?"

"No, I was allowed to return just to congratulate you both. I'm proud of both you and Inuyasha, you both took down Sounga. I now have nothing more to teach you, my sons" The Inu no Taisho's gaze moved to Jade who was glaring deadly at him "You're definitely my son's daughter"

"I had the better upbringing" She shrugged causing Inuyasha to wince at her bluntness "You have some nerve coming back here"

"I'm afraid I'm not following, my granddaughter"

"Do not address me as such, you have no right" She growled "What type of father leaves his only son to fend for himself whilst he goes and runs off with his lover. You destroyed this family, my mother had to fix _everything_"

"That is quite enough Jade" Sesshoumaru gently ordered "You do not know the full story"

"I have overheard many stories and they all confirm that he left you to save his lover. Don't get me wrong, I would have done anything to save the one I loved but I would not have abandoned my child"

"You are well beyond your years child" The Inu no Taisho commented with a soft smile "You shall make a fine Lady of the West"

"I know I will, I shall have my father to guide me"

"Hm" He smirked "It is time for me to depart. It was very good to see you again Sesshoumaru, and a privilege to meet your family" His gaze then moved to Inuyasha "I am glad to finally meet you Inuyasha, it is just a shame I could not meet your mate in person" He then took a few steps back as a pure light engulfed him and pulled him from the world of the living.

When the pure light dissipated, Jade pulled herself to her feet and threw a nearby rock to where her grandfather had last stood "The nerve of him, he didn't even attempt to apologize for what he did"

"That is because they would have fallen on deaf ears" Sesshoumaru stated as Inuyasha helped him onto Kirara whilst Sango held Kagome in her lap

"That is not the matter father, he owed it to you"

"Her mannerism's changed again" Inuyasha huffed as he lifted Kagome in his arms after he was sure Sesshoumaru was okay "She confuses me as much as Kagome does"

"Hn" Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and breathed in the fresh air "I believe we should return to the palace and you can tell me of what transpired during my absence"

...

** sorry for the extremely late update**

**I was suffering from writers block at the beginning but then my laptop broke so I lost my files. I tried to write one from my mom's laptop but that kept overheating. I have now had a new computer for Christmas so I thought I'd celebrate by updating**

**One maybe two chapters left now o.o**

**Reviews please :)**

**Happy New Year**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


	17. Epilogue

Chapter Seventeen – Epilogue

It was dark. And quiet. She was warm and felt contented. What the hell was going on? Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find herself back at the Western palace and residing in her mate's bed chambers. He was nowhere to be seen. That was when the terrible memories of her daughter impaling her mate with a sword flooded back to her mind. She allowed a few silent tears to stream down her cheeks before she pulled herself up to sit. Her whole body ached. She was exhausted. She needed to see her friends, she needed to know that they were okay.

With that in mind Kagome threw herself out of bed and proceeded to stumble out of the bedroom and to the first floor of the palace where she sensed Inuyasha's aura. She found them in the sitting room, talking casually amongst themselves. Ichiro was the first to spot her, he threw himself at her and hugged her tightly "Kagome, my wind tunnel is gone"

"That's good to hear" She smiled sadly as she gently pried the boy from her

"Kagome" Sango frowned as she stood "You shouldn't be up, you've used up a lot of your power"

"I needed to see if you are all okay" She replied as Sango ushered her over to an empty seat

"We're all fine Kags" Inuyasha grinned "We have no more worries"

"The Shikon no Tama was found in your possession after the battle, it was somehow complete. It is being heavily guarded as we speak" Miroku added

"That jewel have given us far more trouble than it's worth, I'll be glad to see the back of it" The miko sighed heavily "Where's Shippo and Rin?"

"We're here" The two young adults then bounced in an hugged her, being mindful of her weak state

"Kagome, you shouldn't be out of bed" Rin scolded

"Lady Jen will have your head" The kitsune added

"Where is she?"

"Taking a walk in the gardens, she returned from the Northern Lands this morning. Minako has given birth to a healthy girl"

"What?" Her gaze moved to the hanyou "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be here. You should be at your mate's side holding your daughter"

"Chill, I'm leaving tonight. I needed to see if you were okay first"

"You don't have to worry about me Inuyasha, I'll pull through this somehow. You have a mate to be with"

"Minako won't mind my lateness, she's used to it now" Kagome couldn't help but smile at that, he was still the childish hanyou she loved no matter how old they got. With a heavy sigh Kagome began the topic she wish she didn't have to

"Has Jen seen to the funeral arrangements yet? And have the other Lords been notified?" Everyone then looked around at each other, they had completely forgotten that Kagome had no clue about her family.

"Funeral arrangements for whom?" That silky baritone voice...

Kagome stilled with her back turned to the voice. Her eyes widened as a tears streamed down her cheek. No, it had to be a trick of fate. She had seen what had happened; this just had to be her mind playing tricks on her. With a swallow and a shaky breath, Kagome slowly turned in her seat to gaze behind her. What she saw caught her breath and almost caused her to faint. There stood her mate looking as pristine, healthy and handsome as he always did. More tears flowed as her hand covered her mouth from her gasp "S-Sesshoumaru...?" He was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and wearing an amused smirk

"Is there any other, mate?"

"B-but you're d-dead..." With that Sesshoumaru pushed away from the door and walked to stand directly in front of his mate

"I assure you, I am very much alive" He took her hands in his and hoisted her to her feet "I apologize if I have caused you any grief"

"If? If? Sesshoumaru I saw you die!" She screamed hysterically "I thought I lost you" She thumped at his chest as her emotions went overboard "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She collapsed again him and cried into his haori. His arms encircled her petite form immediately as he let her cry

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't revived me, Kagome" He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent "You've had me worried, you've been unconscious for nearly two days"

"Maybe my body didn't want me to wake, I thought I lost my mate and daughter. Why would I want to wake up?" She pulled back slightly and gazed up into his golden eyes

"Then you have my word that we are all fine"

"Even Jade...?"

"Indeed, you brought her back too"

"I intended to bring her back with the help of your father but I didn't realize I did the same with you. How was that even possible?"

"After you destroyed Naraku you collapsed, my father appeared at that moment and brought you and Jade to me. He explained that you combined your powers with Tenseiga which aided in you branching your spiritual energy out further. You revived me and Jade as well as killing Naraku and Sounga, all in a matter of minutes"

"Where is our daughter?"

"She is walking with my mother in the gardens, she's very traumatised after all of this and blames herself. Apparently she was aware of everything but couldn't control her body"

"My poor girl, I need to see her"

"Then I shall take you to her" He went to pick her up but she stopped him

"Wait, I believe you owe me something" She smirked as she leaned up onto her tiptoes

"Indeed I do" He mused as he tightened his hold on her and met her lips in a passionate kiss. Inuyasha, Ichiro and Shippo all groaned and fell back in their seats whilst the rest awed.

Once he pulled away, he left his mate breathless. An arrogant smirk formed at his lips as he lifted her up and led her to the gardens without sparing the others another glance. They found Jen and Jade sitting under tree having a rather silent conversation, it seemed Jen was doing most of the talking. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this, his mother never could keep her mouth closed for long. "She looks so pale" Kagome commented as he carried her over to them

"She has been refusing to eat, perhaps you could convince her" Jen was the first to notice them approach, she sat up on her knees and waved to them whilst Jade went completely white.

"Kagome, it is good to see that you are awake. I have been most troubled"

"Sorry to worry you" She smiled softly as Sesshoumaru sat her down next to Jade. The miko turned to her daughter and caressed her cheek "How are you feeling honey?"

"Mother!" She threw herself at Kagome and sobbed into her yukata "I'm so sorry, I've hurt you terribly"

"I think I did more damage" She mused as she gently poked her daughter's stomach "I ran you through with a sword _and _shoved my fingers into your throat"

"You said I killed you when I murdered father"

"Those words were only said as an attempt to rouse you from your mental imprisonment. I admit it felt like I had died but I didn't blame you. What I said to you back then was either to get you back to me or just because I was struggling to cope"

"Do you hate me?" She whimpered as she slowly looked up at her

"No, you should know that. I hate your father though" She mused as she elbowed said youkai in the ribs "He went and died without my permission"

"You did the same mate" He smirked as he pecked her cheek

"You died? When?" Jade gasped. How could her parents talk so casually about it?

"When Sounga ran me through, when he kidnapped you. Your father found me in time and revived me with the Tenseiga. I believe we all owe that sword so much"

"And yet we won't see it again" Jen sighed "Sesshoumaru told me it shattered after it revived he and Jade, it just couldn't withstand yours and my dear mate's strength"

"My mother did most of the work, not that scum bag" Jade huffed as she leaned back an folded her arms "He didn't even say sorry to dad for abandoning him"

"The Inu no Taisho has always been too proud for such things" A tiny voice was heard, everyone looked around but couldn't find the source "Over here!" They looked to Jen's shoulder where Myouga was currently jumping up and down

"How long have you been there Myouga?" Jade tilted her head "I didn't sense you"

"I only just arrived, Totosai is speaking with Inuyasha back inside the palace. He has promised to help him unlock another technique for the Tetsusaiga. I believe he has also brought you a gift, Lord Sesshoumaru"

"A gift?" He raised a silken brow "Since when has that whelp decided to gift me with anything?"

"Sesshoumaru, don't be so rude" Jen scolded "Totosai has been very loyal to this family"

"Take no notice of him Jen" Kagome laughed "He's just throwing a fit because Totosai wouldn't make him a sword, back when he was an evil cretin"

"You fell in love with this evil cretin, mate" He smirked "Or have you forgotten?"

"Shut up" She blushed "Jade, I don't want you growing up like him. You need to be more like me, you will at least get somewhere then"

"If you weren't so human and weak I would throw you in the fish pond" He knew that would get to her

"And what's wrong with me being human?" She summoned her spiritual powers "Do you want to die so badly Sesshoumaru?"

"Calm yourself, mate" He pulled her into his lap "I was only joking"

"Let me go, you creep" She struggled half heartedly "Damn youkai! I should never have revived you"

"Oh? But then you would be so lonely"

"Not likely, I would have just gone and found Kouga. I'm sure he has more stamina than you"

"Wow too much information" Jade covered her ears "You're both so embarrassing"

"That is something you will have to get used to milady" Totosai chuckled as he approached them with his hammer and trusty cow Momo.

"Totosai!" She ran and hugged the old youkai and kissed his cheek "It's so good to see you again, you should really visit us more"

"No, thank you" He mused "Your father's company isn't one I particularly enjoy" He then led the girl back over to her parents when he then kneeled in front of Sesshoumaru with a long thin chest in his grasp "This is from your father, Sesshoumaru. He instructed me to give it to you if you ever changed your ways and finally had someone to protect"

"Then why give it to me now? Why not when my pup was born?" He received the chest from the old man and set it in his lap

"Because I was only to give it to you when your blade Tenseiga was no longer of any use to you" With a nod Sesshoumaru opened the chest with Kagome and Jade peering over each of his shoulders, to reveal a sword in a highly decorated sheath. He pulled it from the sheath and held it up to his view

"Pretty" Jade commented, she reached out to touch the blade but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist

"If you value your fingers pup then I suggest you don't do that" She gulped and nodded

"The fang is called Bakusaiga"

"Unlike Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, this fang is not from your father but you" Jen added with a self satisfied smirk "I discussed the matter with your father and he agreed to have your very own blade forged"

"And how did you acquire one of my fangs?" Sesshoumaru moved his gaze to his mischievous mother

"Well" She chuckled "I had your father get it when you were growing up, I doubt you will remember since your father went a little too far and had accidentally knocked you unconscious"

"Dad? Unconscious?" Jade laughed "Tell the whole story grandmother"

"Hm, you're just like your mother" She mused "Well when your father had just entered his teenage years his fangs were deemed strong enough to be used to forge a weapon. I told Inutaisho to be discreet and knock one out during a sparring...yes Jade?"

"Who is Inutaisho?"

"The Inu no Taisho" Totosai replied with a chuckle

"Oh, the jerk. Please continue"

"Well, Inutaisho sparred with Sesshoumaru but played a little too rough since Sesshoumaru was rather small for his age. He meant to punch Sesshoumaru with enough force to knock the fang out but hit a little too hard. I believe you were unconscious for most of the day" She looked at her son with a gleam in her eye "Do you remember?"

"No" He growled, if he had known before then he would have sent his father back to the heavens himself

"Well being the proud bastard he was, he didn't apologize" She shrugged

"Mother" Sesshoumaru warned "Watch your mouth around my pup"

"Oh hush Sesshoumaru, her uncle is Inuyasha for crying out loud. She has heard far worse"

"Are you pleased with the blade, Sesshoumaru?" Totosai asked, going back onto the topic

"It is satisfying" He replied as he stood and swung it

"That means he loves it" Jade whispered with a wink to the old man

"Good" Totosai then stood and stretched "Well I best be on my way, I haven't bathed in days and I could do with a good one right about now"

"We noticed" Jen mused as she waved her hand in front of her sensitive nose "I shall come visit you soon Totosai, I have a proposition for you"

"Very well ma'am" And with that Totosai mounted his trusty cow and flew back off to his magma filled home.

"I'm hungry" Jade spoke up whilst everyone else watched Totosai disappear

"Then let's get something to eat" Kagome grinned as she took her daughter's hand and escorted her to the dining room...

The day had continued with celebrations and excitement, so much that it had exhausted poor Kagome out. She collapsed on the bed and sighed heavily just as Sesshoumaru entered the bedroom with a small smile gracing his handsome face "I finally convinced Jade to sleep"

"Why wouldn't she?" She yawned with a stretch

"She's afraid that she'll wake up and find us gone" He replied whilst removing his haori and slipping into his night hakama

"Awe Sessh, you should have let her sleep with us"

"She's a big girl, Kagome. I assured her that all was well and stayed with her until she fell asleep. She's mentally and physically exhausted, she shall sleep peacefully tonight" He got into bed beside her and pulled her into his strong embrace "And besides, I want you all to myself tonight"

"I believe we have discussed this" She giggled as he began to kiss down her neck "You have to learn to share, puppy"

"And I usually do" He answered between kisses "But not tonight" With a swift flick of his claws he stripped her of her yukata as well as shedding out of his hakama

"Sessh..." She gasped as he caught her breast in his mouth "We shouldn't"

"We should" He growled seductively as he dropped her breast and kissed her deeply "We almost lost each other, I shall see to it that will never happen again" Then without warning he thrust into her "Uh" He groaned in her ear as he let his head fall against her shoulder. Kagome arched into his touch as he began to make sweet gentle love to her. Gods she loved this youkai so much

"Ah" She moaned, encouraging him to go faster "More...Sessh, I need..."

"Kagome" He growled as his pace quickened. He lifted her leg over his shoulder and penetrated her deeper "Mine" Kagome gently pulled his face to her and couldn't help but smile when she saw his crimson lust filled gaze. He pinned her hands above her head and went even harder, resulting in the miko choking back a scream. What she thought was once gentle was no longer, and did she care? Nope. Groaning, she threw her head back and attempted in vain to meet his inhuman thrusts. She fell prey to his love making as he crashed his lips against hers in an attempt to keep her quiet. As much as his beast wanted her to scream his name endlessly, he knew there was a chance that she could end up waking up their daughter. And he seriously didn't wish to be interrupted.

His end was nearing and he had no intention of holding back tonight; he could feel Kagome beginning to feel her climax causing him to increase his pace further and thrust deeper into her. He didn't dare to pull his mouth from hers, her moans were getting louder which were sending pleasant vibrations through his body.

With a few more thrusts her inner muscles clamped down around him as she screamed her release into his mouth. He ripped his mouth away from hers as he sunk his fangs into her neck as he finally released himself within her. He licked her wound clean as she continued to milk him of his seed. He quietly groaned into her neck as he released her hands that came to run through his silky silver hair

"That...wow..." She breathlessly giggled as he continued to pant "You sure...know...how to...show...a girl a...good...time..."

"Indeed" He chuckled as his eyes returned to their golden shade. Shakily, he then braced himself on his hands and pulled out of her whilst dropping her leg from his shoulder. He then rolled onto his back and pulled her to lay on his chest. He ran his hand up and down her arm as he stared up at the ceiling "I believe we shall finally be at peace"

"Yeah, until males come here beginning for Jade's hand" She sighed "That is going to be troublesome"

"A completely peacefully life would be boring" He smirked as he met her gaze "I believe I will thoroughly enjoy decapitated the vermin who dare to touch my little girl"

"She's not your little girl any more" She laughed "She's a young woman now, it's about time she found herself a suitor and went on to have a family of her own"

"Hn" He scoffed "Perhaps she will, when I am gone from this world. Until then she shall remain untouched"

"Now that's just cruel" She shoved him playfully "You can't deny her that"

"Yes I can, she was born a virgin and she shall die one"

"That's barbaric, how would you feel if someone did that to you?"

"The situation is different" He smirked "_I_ am her father. She shall only bed someone I deem fit"

"Sure sure" Kagome rolled her eyes "Ichiro would be perfect" A deadly growl escaped her mate causing her to laugh "She'd be pupped within an evening"

"That lecher's son will not touch her. I will kill him if I must"

"Protective much?"

"I'm her father, doesn't that say it all?"

"Yep" She mused. She then sighed contently as Sesshoumaru tightened his embrace on her "Maybe we should have had a boy, I doubt you would mind so much who he mated then"

"I doubt it" He snorted "If he was in the monk's company as much as Jade is now then he would most likely turn out to be a lecher and then I would have to put up with females at my door demanding that I choose the child he helped to create as the next heir"

"You think I would allow such?" She raised a brow with a grin

"I can see how much you desire grandchildren, so yes" He then nuzzled her nose with his "Sleep now mate, you deserve it"

"Alright" She yawned as she snuggled up closer to him "I love you"

"And I you" He smiled softly as his beautiful mate was overcome by sleep.

He was exhausted, he had to admit that. But he couldn't pull himself from watching Kagome sleeping finally at peace. It warmed his heart to know that she no longer had to fight, she could finally live the life of peace she had always desired. From now on he'd be the one to protect her, the only thing she had to worry about was raising their soon-to-be ever growing family. He could scent the new life being created in her womb causing a small smile to grace his features. This would please his mate greatly. Family meant the world to her, especially since she could no longer be with hers from the future.

His eyes were finally beginning to feel heavy, he needed to rest. He hadn't slept since his death and the battle between himself and Jade had taken a lot out of him. She was definitely his daughter alright, she was the most powerful of the inuyoukai. In time, he knew her strength would grow further and she would be able to easily overpower him. It was strange, that piece of information didn't hurt him in the slightest. He seemed almost content with it. At least he knew he wouldn't have to wrap her up in cotton wool, she would be perfectly capable of looking after herself. With that thought calming himself and his beast, he let his head relax against the pillow as the much needed sleep finally took him.

_~Dream~_

"_Sesshoumaru, do you have someone to protect?" The Inu no Taisho's voice echoed_

_Sesshoumaru took in his surroundings to find himself on the very beach where the last conversation between he and his father occurred. "Someone to protect?" Images of his mate, daughter and Rin flashed through his mind "Indeed I do"_

"_Then now do you understand why I left you to save my Izayoi and Inuyasha?" He turned to the younger youkai who held his stern gaze_

"_Yes father, I do" He then took a step forward "Though, I do not understand why there was never enough affection in your heart to care for me as much as you did Izayoi"_

"_I love you dearly, pup. I do not see why you would think otherwise"_

"_Do you remember the words you spoke to me when you died? When I pleaded for you to live?" His voice was calm and held no emotion_

"_I instructed you to protect my mate and youngest son, but I also warned you to stay away from them" He folded his arms "Come now pup, do you honestly have to wonder why I would say such? You were such a cold child, you would have killed her and Inuyasha if they came to depend on you. Being around them would have made you angry. I was only protecting them"_

"_And yet you said no comforting words to me to protect me from your death or myself. I grew ruthless and uncaring because of you, you made me believe love and affection was a weakness"_

"_Oh? And do you believe such now?"_

"_Indeed I do"_

"_You do?" The Inu no Taisho raised a silken brow and let out a heavy sigh "Have you not learnt, pup? You have a beautiful mate and daughter as well as another pup on the way, are you telling me that you do not love or care for them"_

"_I love my family to the extent that the thought of them injured suffocates me" He then smirked "They are my weakness"_

"_How can you say that so positively?"_

"_Because I am not afraid to admit it. One is human and the other was conceived out of bitterness and anger of a father who wished for his son to have an heir; and yet I love them. It is not in my nature to love, I learnt that from you but then that damned miko found me"_

"_I did what had to be done, it was beneficial to you in the end"_

"_Indeed it was, father. I am almost tempted to thank you"_

"_I believe it would be the least you could do"_

"_Yes, but I also feel that you do not deserve it"_

"_Hm" He smirked "You are still an insolent pup, if I hadn't witnessed you holding your mate and daughter so closely and filled with worry then I would believe that you have not changed. And even though you love them both they should not be your weakness"_

"_Come now father, I know you are not this dimwitted" Sesshoumaru chuckled "I have every intention of letting the whole of Japan know that they are my weakness. Even though they are the weaker sex they can still bring me to my knees, especially my human mate"_

"_Now I understand" He smiled as he approached his son "You _have _matured, I would happily congratulate them both but there is the slight problem that I am indeed dead" He chuckled "And I have knowledge that your daughter does not like me"_

"_Indeed she doesn't, mother has told her of some past occurrences and she has also overheard Inuyasha and I when we have spoken of you. She is strong willed, just like her mother"_

"_That, I can see. She is one female I would most definitely shrink away from" He then set his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "I am proud of you Sesshoumaru; you have succeeded in becoming Lord of the Western Lands as well as falling in love and having a family. You are finally blessed with peace, do not abuse it Sesshoumaru. It may not last forever"_

"_There would be not entertainment if the world was peaceful all the time" He mused as he removed his father's hand from his shoulder "And with a mate such as Kagome I doubt I will have much peace"_

"_Nor with such a beautiful daughter, she is gem to behold and a prize to be kept. The male who will have her will be very blessed"_

"_I believe so"_

"_Hn" The Inu no Taisho then turned and headed off in the direction where he had once fled to save Izayoi and Inuyasha "Rest now Sesshoumaru, I shall trouble you no longer. Have a happy life with your ever growing weakness" His voice echoed as he disappeared into nothingness. Sesshoumaru took one last look where his father last stood and headed in the opposite direction..._

THE END

**Well there it is guys, I finally finished it**

**I have to say I didn't enjoy writing this as much as I have with my others**

**New fic on the way soon guys**

**Reviews Please :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it all**

**Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**xXx**


End file.
